To Be A Dragon
by Keres Weiland
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a killer, been to Azkaban, and somehow beat the system. At least, that's what everyone says. What will happen when this killer decides that he likes a certain Gryffindor, namely, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yup- I don't own anything HP- wish I did, otherwise I wouldn't have tons of student loans hanging over my head. Alas, it belongs to JKR. At any rate, anything else that you haven't seen in a JKR book is mine all mine! Ha ha ha ha.

A/N: This is an AU story. This story takes place in between the 6th and 7th years of Hogwarts. Dumbledore is still headmaster, Fudge is still the Minister, and Voldemort is still trying to take over the wizarding world. Some characters might seem OOC- but honestly, all examples of characters written in fan fiction are OOC- JKR is the only author who can certainly write all of these characters and have them be true to her ideal- the rest of us are simply making guesses.

* * *

Draco lay breathless, panting in the grass. As soon as break had started, he had begun a new training regimen. He hoped that by increasing his endurance, he could improve his Quidditch game. Since the start of break, he had run everyday. He was now up to 5 kilometers a day, and hoped to reach 10 before the break was over. If he got his wish, he would be Captain of the Slytherin team. That, he hoped, would glean a bit of praise from his father. But Draco knew that his father would say nothing at all, or tell him that if he didn't win house cup, he would once again place disgrace on the Malfoy family. 

He was tired of doing everything his father wanted. He really didn't like being the "Brat Prince" of Hogwarts. So year after year, he continued this stupid ruse- only because it was what his father wanted. He had no friends. Crabbe and Goyle only hung around him because his father had a lot of money and they wanted to look good in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Draco didn't care about the Dark Lord. He didn't want to be in servitude of a maniac, but his father had been drumming the whole mess into him since he was old enough to listen. But nothing would change his father. At least he had his mother to count on. Sometimes, when they were alone, she would actually show him affection. He hungered for those moments, but they were few and far between.

It just wasn't fair. Everyone always spoke of the sacrifices the Boy-Who-Lived made, and spoke about him like a god. He was so lucky in some respects. Draco did not want the fame, but he would love to have that many people care about him. As it was, no one cared whether he lived or died, and that was his father's doing.

Draco sat up, shook himself, and groaned as he brought himself to his feet. At times like this, he sincerely wished that he had not grown so bloody tall. At seventeen, he was now well over 1.8 meters tall ( 6'). He stretched, popped his back and began the trek up to the Manor.

* * *

As soon as he hit the door, a house elf bowed.

"Young Master, what can Reeny do for you."

"Run me a bath. Make sure to add the muscle calming potion beside the tub." Draco looked at Reeny pointedly.

"Yes, master."

The pitiful thing ran to do his bidding. Draco hated to be so mean to them, but it was expected of him. If he did not appear to despise them, he would receive a fat lip from dear old dad.

As soon as he reached his room, he could smell that Reeny had drawn his bath correctly. Reeny waited nervously to see what the young Master's reaction would be.

"That will be fine, Reeny." Draco looked at Reeny and gave his a Snape inspired smile. One that was barely there at all, but Reeny could see it.

Reeny stifled a squeak of joy and rushed out of the room. Draco wished that once, just once, his father would get the poor things proper clothes. Deep inside, he knew that would never happen so long as his father was alive.

He threw his nasty clothes to the floor, and gently slid himself into the tub. Almost immediately, he could feel the potion seep into his sore muscles. Silently, he thanked his godfather for teaching him the potion.

After the bath, Draco grabbed his wand, said a drying spell, set his wand back on his nightstand, and turned to his closet. He knew that his father would expect him to dress like a younger version of himself. Sometimes, Draco wished he had the guts to go downstairs wearing muggle clothes, just to see his father's reaction.

He grabbed a simple black shirt and pants. At least his father wouldn't say anything about the color… He finished dressing and went downstairs to the study where his Mother and Father spent their afternoons.

He stiffened when he heard his Mother's scream. A feeling of dread crept up his spine. What was wrong? Was the Dark Lord in the house?

Suddenly, he heard a loud thud followed by more whimpers from his Mother. He had to do something. This had to stop. He was tired of his Mother being treated like a servant. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to the study. His father was standing over his mother. Tall and monstrous, he purposefully towered over her to inspire fear.

"Narcissa, stop your whimpering. It is pointless really. There is nothing that you can do. I own you, and you know better than to annoy me." He slapped her again. Blood already ran from the corners of her mouth and both of her eyes were swelling. It pained Draco to see his mother in such pain, but Draco was frozen by the sight, watching the scene unfold.

"Your son will bear the Dark Mark, and if I hear of your further insolence, today's events will seem like nothing!" Lucius spit at Narcissa, raised his wand, and shouted "_Crucio_!" Draco's mother convulsed with pain, blood already staining her dress. Draco could not stand it anymore. Without thought, he grabbed the sword from a nearby suit of armor. Before Lucius knew what hit him, Draco swung the sword through the air. Time seemed to stand still. The perfect blade whistled as it cut through space. Draco didn't even flinch when the blade severed his father's head.

Blood spattered the cream colored walls of the study. Lucius Malfoy fell with a splat against the cold marble floor, his head bouncing and finally laying to rest near his Mother's legs. His mother collapsed on the floor in relief as the spell was cut short by her husband's timely demise. She began to sob in great waves.

Draco stood, panting. He slowly lowered the blade, resting the tip against the floor. He watched the rivulets of blood glide down the blade and slightly pool on the floor. He wiped a spatter of blood from his eye and looked at his mother.

"It's going to be alright now."

Narcissa looked at her son in shock. She was scared. He picked up his father's head and threw it into the burning fireplace.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

He threw down the sword and kneeled in front of his mother. She looked into his eyes. When Draco came to the revelation that his mother was frightened of him, his heart broke. He grabbed the sword from the floor and handed it to his mother, hilt first. He bowed his head, letting her choose whether she thought he should live for what he had just done. She sobbed harder.

"Draco." She pushed the sword away and grabbed her boy in her arms.

"It's ok, Mother. If you are this afraid of me, I don't want to live."

She hugged him harder, turned his face toward her. "You are my only son. I did not mean to fear you. It's been a hard day for the both of us."

They sat like that for what seemed like a mere moment, but they were there for much longer than that. Suddenly, a large group of Aurors stormed into the room, holding them at wand point.

The aurors looked around the room at the horror of the corpse of Lucius Malfoy, and his family huddled together covered in blood.

The first auror looked at them. "Who cast the Unforgiveable?"

Draco looked into the eyes of the Auror. "My father, he cast it on my mother. I witnessed the whole thing. I killed my father to save my mother."

The auror looked at Draco, and frowned. "Well, son. We have no choice. You have committed a murder, and until such time as you are found innocent, you will be housed at Azkaban."

Draco stared blankly at the auror. His mother sobbed.

"Please, he's just a little boy. Don't take him to Azkaban!"

The auror looked at Narcissa pityingly. "We have no choice. Since he is young, we will put in a rush request for the trial."

They grabbed Draco and apparated. Narcissa was left, crying.

* * *

Once they reached Azkaban, the aurors threw Draco into a cell. The one who had done all the talking at the house looked at Draco condescendingly. 

"Well, now you are where you belong, Malfoy. Say hello to your first Dementor!" The aurors laughed as the dementor entered Draco's cell. Before the creature was able to take complete control over Draco's mind, he silently whispered, "It was still worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to thank Andraea Shade, Hinoki82, and Emma Lipardi for their reviews. Keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Draco had been slipping in and out of consciousness for days. When the dementors weren't attacking him, the guards were ready with their kicks and jabs. If Draco tried to fight back, a dementor would come to the rescue of the guards, and Draco was once again filled with the nightmares of his past. Draco could only hope that if he managed to come out of this alive, he would have at least a shred of sanity left. And with as long as it all had been going on, his hope was beginning to slip away.

He slowly adjusted his head against the hard stone floor. Draco had come to appreciate the coldness of the floor to help keep the swelling on his face down. Now that his father was dead, it seemed that everyone simply assumed that Draco would take his father's place as Voldemort's right hand. Draco really couldn't blame them, but he hoped that his mother would hurry and get him out of this mess before the beatings caused disfigurement. As it was, he knew that one of his eyebrows was permanently marred by a thin scar running through it. He saw that the other day in the reflection of a glass of water.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his cell open.

"Merlin, what have they done to you, my son?"

Draco thought he was hearing things for a moment. Why would Dumbledore be here? Then he saw the feet of the figure in front of him. He looked up. Sure enough, Dumbledore had arrived. Draco flinched, waiting for Dumbledore to get in _his_ licks.

Dumbledore crouched down to Draco. "It's alright, Draco. Your mother has been at Hogwarts since you've been here. Your trial is this afternoon. I will make sure that you are not brought back here."

Draco was shocked to see Dumbledore angered at his condition. The old wizard stormed out into the hall. Draco could hear heated voices, but that was all. He hoped that being kicked in the head so many times hadn't damaged his hearing.

Dumbledore walked back into Draco's cell with a healer. "Do something about his swelling. He can't go to trial like this."

Draco could still hear the anger in Dumbledore's voice. Maybe he had misjudged the old wizard. Draco closed his eyes from the pain as the healer applied some sort of potion to his face.

"Draco." Dumbledore said. "This won't take care of your injuries, but it will mask them until after today's events. Keep calm. You will be given Veritaserum in the courtroom. From what your mother has told me, your truth will be all that is needed to get you out of this place. I will be your legal counsel."

Draco looked into Dumbledore's eyes, seeing only truth and a bit of empathy.

"Yes, sir." Draco said.

* * *

Once he was led inside the courtroom, Draco could hear the entire crowd hush. As he passed Percy Weasley, who was sitting on the Prosecution's side, Draco felt spit hit him in the back of the head. If he managed to get out of here, Percy would pay. Of that, Draco was certain. 

Minister Fudge glared at Draco from the stand. Draco hoped that Dumbledore was right, otherwise, Fudge would surely sentence him to death.

Draco was led to the witness chair by an auror who made it a point to jab Draco in the ribs with his elbow. Draco grunted as he was roughly placed into the chair. Another auror walked forward carrying a vial followed by Professor Snape. Suddenly, Fudge spoke.

"Thank you, Severus. I knew I could count on you to deliver a surprisingly strong serum for Mr. Malfoy."

Snape cast one of his usual sneers at Minister Fudge. "Yes, and as agreed," Severus heightened his sneer "I will administer this serum to Mr. Malfoy. This potion is highly toxic in incorrect quantities, and you, Mr. Minister, do not need another blunder on your record."

The courtroom exploded into a series of guffaws. Minister Fudge slammed the gavel on the bench. "Silence! Anymore outbursts like that and I will clear this courtroom!" Fudge glared at Snape." "Administer the Veritaserum!"

Snape walked towards the auror holding the vial, grabbed it, and walked purposefully towards Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, open your mouth." Snape said gruffly. Draco complied and watched as Snape carefully counted the four drops that fell into his mouth.

"Swallow, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco did as he was told, and before he could take another breath, his vision blurred. Dumbledore walked forward.

"Minister Fudge. First of all, I would like you to answer a couple of questions."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore, thought a moment, and spoke. "Alright, ask them quickly, we don't have all day!"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "As you can clearly see, Mr. Malfoy has been successfully given one of the strongest batches of Veritaserum created within the last 200 years. Do you agree?"

Fudge calmly answered. "I do. I had the Ministry officials inspect it thoroughly."

Dumbledore smiled. "And Minister, do you also agree that the vial that was just administered to Mr. Malfoy is the same such vial as was tested by the Ministry?"

Fudge nodded. "I do."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Minister." Dumbledore turned toward Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is your biggest fear?"

Draco answered like a robot. "Becoming like my father."

Dumbledore nodded. "Mr. Malfoy, could you please elaborate for the court?"

Draco took a deep breath. "My father was one of the most powerful death eaters that ever walked the earth. He would and had followed The Dark Lord to the end of the world and back. He had done everything; kill muggles, rape female death eaters, participate in human sacrifices, eat the flesh of the dead-"

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy, get back on track." Dumbledore nodded encouragement.

"This man wanted nothing more than for me to become a carbon copy of himself. He wanted me to get my Dark Mark this year. My mother refused, and that is how this whole mess started."

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had just come in from my afternoon run. I had been trying to build up my stamina for Quidditch. At any rate, I had gone to my room to clean up for dinner. My house elf had prepared my bath perfectly. I began coming down the stairs when I heard my mother scream. I ran as fast as I could. Once I reached the study, where I normally met them to go to dinner, I saw that my father was in the process of severely beating my mother." The crowd groaned.

Minister Fudge once again pounded his gavel on the stand. "Silence!" The courtroom quieted. Fudge nodded to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to Draco. "You may continue."

Draco kept his steady gaze into space. "As soon as I saw what was going on, I froze. I admit it, I'm a coward… Then my father did something that I never expected him to do. He cast the Cruciatis curse on my mother."

The crowd mumbled in alarm.

"I felt around my pockets once I saw the agony my father was causing my mother. I knew that if he wasn't stopped, he would surely kill her. Then, I panicked. My wand was not in my pockets, so I looked for the first weapon I could find."

Dumbledore spoke up. "And, what was the weapon?"

"A sword from the suit of armor, that stands at the door of the study."

"What did you do then, Draco?"

"After I managed to get my hands on the sword, I swung at my father. I cut off his head."

The crowd exploded in shock. Fudge once again pounded his gavel. The crowd silenced without being told.

"Why did you kill him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't set out to kill him. I just wanted to save my mother." Draco's head dropped.

"That's fine, Draco." Dumbledore turned towards Fudge. "Having witnessed these events, the Ministry has no choice. They must release Draco Malfoy. He is innocent of pre-meditated murder. He committed an act of bravery against all adversity. And in the process, did not think of himself.But rather, killed his father, who should have been in Azkaban for life for his crimes, so that his mother should live. He rid the wizarding world of another dark wizard."

Fudge coughed, looked around the courtroom at the expectant and hopeful faces of the court, and sighed. "Case dismissed."

The courtroom exploded with activity. Dumbledore and Snape grabbed Draco out of the chair and took him through the back door. Once they were outside the Ministry, they apparated to Hogwarts. A piece of parchment was left in the witness chair. It only contained two words. "No Comment."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco wandered around the Quidditch pitch. It was hard to believe that tomorrow was September 1st. It had been a month since the trial.

He didn't know what to expect. He knew that he was now, without a doubt, the most feared student of Hogwarts. And for once, that knowledge didn't make him happy. Before, he had the Slytherins to converse with. Now, even the parents of those who used to be his acquaintances had forbidden their children to associate with him. That he found out from Professor Snape. Voldemort was even considering hunting him, apparently, the old bastard didn't want any competition, not that Draco had any desire to be the next Dark Lord.

Once he recovered from the injuries he sustained while in Azkaban, and had been allowed to wake, he found out that he had been in Azkaban for a grand total of 2 weeks. They had harmed him that badly in two weeks. Now, his face was no longer graceful. His eyes, though still light blue, were dark. His once perfect features were marred by scars. Luckily, the only facial scar that he still had was the one that cut through his right eyebrow. The others were hidden by his clothes. Professor Snape had told Draco that he could create a scar removal potion, but Draco wouldn't have anything of it. He would bear the scars as a reminder to those who had maliciously harmed him. And if he ever got the chance, each one of them would pay.

He stopped and kicked at the rocks on the shore of the lake. Even though he felt the sun beating down onto his back, he still felt cold. Everyone no longer wondered- they "knew" he was evil... He saw that often in the headlines of "The Daily Prophet". Today's lovely feature was an article entitled: "Do you really want your children going to school with the Menace of Hogwarts?" What the ignorant bastards didn't realize was that Draco wasn't evil; he simply had his own ideas about how he was going to turn out.

Dumbledore had already created Draco a suite of rooms separate from all the dorms. Most of the parents had demanded it, but Draco had stayed in them since his arrival to Hogwarts earlier this summer. Dumbledore had been prepared for the backlash.

His mother did visit often. Now that his father was dead, Narcissa was busy redecorating the house. She hoped that by the time that Draco returned, the Manor would look nothing like the home of Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly, Draco felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Draco turned around and was met with the dark countenance of Professor Snape.

"Draco, come back inside. Dinner's ready, and whether you feel like eating or not, you will do so. I will not have your mother owling me at every waking moment to see if you've eaten yet."

Draco nodded. Snape sighed.

"Draco, I really wish you would let me do something to help you. I know that you have become, shall we say, a bit attached to your scars, but is it really worth it?"

"Professor, was the Dark Mark worth it?" Snape glared at Draco, turned, and stormed off into the castle.

* * *

Hermione sighed in relief once she took her seat in the Great Hall. She couldn't be happier. She was back in the place where she belongs and did not have to hide. Her parents didn't mind, but she couldn't run around shouting to muggle London that she just perfected her newest transfiguration spell.

Ron and Harry plopped themselves down beside her at the table, once again rehashing this year's chance at the house cup. She loved them, but sometimes, their conversations really began to get old. Just once she would like to be able to have an intelligent conversation with a boy, but all the boys her age were simply more obsessed with Quidditch than they were interesting in Eastern Philosophy.

Before Hermione knew what happened, a hush descended over the Hall. Hermione turned to the entrance, and there, leaning against the wall, was Draco Malfoy. She, like the others, was shocked that he was still going to Hogwarts after what happened this summer. Luckily, she had still kept her subscription to The Daily Prophet, otherwise she would have had to wait for Harry or Ron to let her know what was going on.

She watched as Draco shook his head, walked to the Slytherin table, and sat at the end, farthest from anyone else in his own house. Hermione would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't exactly been nice to her all these years. She did still feel for the boy, it isn't every day that you have to kill one of your own parents. But she sure as hell wasn't going to run right over to him to ask him how he is. That would be the stupidest thing she could ever do- talk about a death sentence. But, she would definitely keep her eyes and ears open for any insider information on the events.

Hermione's pondering was short lived. Before she had a chance to react, a fight had broken out between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore and Snape were waving at the other Professor's to tell them to stay put. Dumbledore and Snape stepped out from behind the faculty table and watched- close enough to be able to react if need be. She had never seen anything like it. Before Zabini had the chance to hex Draco, Draco had managed to get Zabini's wand away from him. He waited for Zabini to try something, and as soon as Zabini lunged, Draco lunged, grabbed Zabini by the throat, and began to speak loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Don't come at me from the back. Take this as a warning. Any pitiful student has nothing on a Dementor, and I have had that privilege this summer, for a decent bit of time as you well know. I am not here to kill the entire population of Hogwart's, despite what those lovely articles in The Daily Prophet say. But, I will defend myself. And if any of you even think about trying to kill me. Remember this, I have nothing to live for now, I have nothing to lose. Not one of you can claim that. And I will stop at nothing."

Draco looked pointedly around the Hall. Some of the younger students whimpered when his eyes rested on them. He paused when he reached Gryffindor table. He caught the eye of the one girl who seemed to always beat him when it came to top rank, and this interesting creature displayed an emotion at his gaze that he had never seen before- one of fear, and that hurt. He dropped Zabini to the floor, threw the boy's wand at his feet, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Everyone! Back to your seats! I am greatly disappointed in you. One of our own is stuck in a difficult situation, and his very friends treat him with such disrespect. Mr. Malfoy was found innocent, and despite your views of Mr. Malfoy, he is not the person that you have been led to believe him to be… Above all else, this situation has disrupted our feast. What a marvelous impression to set on the new first years! I suggest that all of you think about your actions this evening. Mr. Zabini, come to my office."

Ron leaned over to Hermione after Dumbledore left the Hall.

"It's about time some people start standing up to that git! His own house doesn't even want him. Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be expelled!"

Hermione glared at Ron. "That, Mr. Weasley, is why I want nothing more to do with you. All you can do is look at how a situation can better you, never do you think about anyone else! Come on Harry!" Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and stormed out of the Hall.

* * *

Draco sat in his chambers. He couldn't believe that he hadn't even made it a day without a fight. Maybe, just maybe, his little speech scared them enough not to bother him. He hated to be the one they feared, but at this moment, it was the only thing that was going to keep him alive. He stood up, took off his shirt, and threw his robes and shirt into the corner. No sleep for him tonight. He might as well get as comfortable as possible.

He looked down at the scars that traced his chest, knowing that just as many repeated across his back. Damn aurors and their fun with Muggle torture devices. Draco hoped that no one would ever use a whip on him again. Just as he was about to settle down in his bed, he heard a knock outside his door.

Draco walked to the door, and waited to hear who was addressing the portrait of the absinthe drinking gentleman that stood outside his suite.

"Please," Draco heard the voice…"Just ask him if we can come and talk with him."

The man in the painting coughed. "Young lady, this is not a place for a fragile creature like yourself. But if that is your wish, I'll ask."

Draco heard the portrait pause, and then it spoke to him in a louder voice. "Master Malfoy? A young lady and a gentleman friend wish to visit you, shall I grant them entrance?"

Draco tapped his fingers at his chin. "Ask them who they are, Etienne."

The portrait followed his orders. Draco was shocked when he heard the voice again.

"Draco, it's me, Hermione, and I've brought Harry with me. Will you speak with us?"

"And why should I, Granger?"

"Because…well…I want to know the truth, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Let them in, Etienne."

The portrait swung open, revealing Harry and Hermione looking anxiously around. Harry pulled Hermione quickly inside the room, and the portrait swung closed behind them.

"That was close! I thought Filch was going to get us for sure!"

Draco snorted, that is until he noticed Hermione staring at his chest. "What, Granger?"

"Did they do that to you?"

"Who else do you think it was, Granger. The tooth-fairy?"

Hermione frowned. Harry glared at Draco. "Listen you git, the only reason I'm here right now is that Hermione wanted to make sure you were alright. If you really want to die, try me."

Draco laughed. Hard. "You know, I think one day I might be able to find someone who appreciates my sense of humor, but you lot seem immune."

Hermione looked at Draco. "Your attitude is a joke? Do you really think we are that stupid?"

"No, Granger. Newsflash. My father made me keep up certain appearances. I am now my own person. An asshole- maybe."

Harry simply stared at Draco. "The persecution that you put us through all these years was surely not just for your father's benefit."

"Rest easy, Potter. I didn't say I was a saint. I just want to make it through this last year alive. Then, I'm going to disappear. The lot of you will never have to see me again."

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes. "That is the saddest thing I think I've ever heard."

"Don't get sappy on me, Granger. You'd think I was a lost puppy. I'm fine. Now, go! Get out of here, you nits!" Draco scratched at his scars and mumbled. "I must be losing my mind. I've just been nice to Potter and Granger."

Hermione glared at Draco. "Stop scratching! Do you want to reopen them?"

Draco looked at Harry. "Is she always like this?"

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Forget me, Granger. I'm dangerous, remember. I could easily kill you right now, without a shred of remorse. Care about Potter. Hell, care about Weasley, Merlin knows why. Don't care for me. I'm not worth it."

Hermione stepped back from Draco. "Imagine that, a Pureblood, saying that they are worth less than a Mudblood. Has hell frozen over, Draco?"

Draco glared, and pushed Harry and Hermione out the door. "Get out!"

* * *

"Hermione, don't drag me on your conquest of Malfoy. I'm begging you." Harry whined once they were back inside the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Harry." Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"You bloody well do! He's Malfoy! Merlin, Hermione, you are supposed to hate him."

"Oh, Harry. I'm not foolish. I know it's like poking a bee's nest, but I can't help myself. The Slytherins are afraid of him, Harry. Do you realize what that means? Imagine if we could get him on our side."

"Which side are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked pointedly.

"The good! The light! You and Dumbledore!"

"Hermione. You have lost it. Even if Malfoy doesn't turn out to be evil- which I'm waiting for proof on that one, what makes you think he will help us with anything?"

"Because, Harry. He has no one. His mother is a mess. Eventually, he will break down, and I'm going to be there when he does."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Only you would stop to pet the poisonous snake, which I might add has been trying to make your life a living hell for the past six years, because the snake is "lonely". You can't remotely claim to know him. Even I can't. But on this, you are on your own. But, Merlin help me, if he harms you in any way, I will turn him over to Voldemort myself!"

"Harry James Potter! Think for a moment, please. Something has happened that you never thought possible. You and Draco are now on the same playing field. And he needs a friend. And I am going to make sure he gets one. You are better than that, Harry. At least try. For me?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at Harry.

Harry sighed. He knew he was done for. "Ok, Hermione. But if he kills me, it's all your fault."

* * *

Thank you! For your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! Don't worry. Hermione will back off. Draco is definately not fluffy in this story! 


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stretched as he looked towards the sun. His pale blue eyes were so sensitive, that he never had the need for a waking clock of any kind. More often that not, the slightest bit of sun falling across his eyelids was enough to raise him from a deep sleep. He sat up and glanced around his room. He never liked the mornings, but he hated the silence of the night. Draco sighed to himself. He had better get used to it. Being alone was the one thing he could truthfully count on.

He got out of bed, shuffled into his bathing chamber, and threw his soiled clothes to the floor. He just didn't care anymore. No one paid attention anyway. And now that he was a "threat" to the pureblood wizarding world, he knew that no family in their right mind would arrange a marriage with the Malfoys- let alone allow their daughter to date him. He was destined to be an old man before his time. That was his punishment for saving his mother from his git of a father.

He stepped into the hot water of the shower, not bothering to turn on the cold water, daring the water to scald him, daring it to give him more scars. Unfortunately for Draco, Hogwarts, of course, had a binding spell on the water and would only let it get to a certain temperature.

He stepped out of the shower once he had given up on the water doing any permanent damage. He wiped the steam from the mirror with his towel. His face and entire body was now a bright cherry red. He really didn't care. At least now his entire body matched the stark redness of the scars on his back and chest, blending in with the red of his skin.

He walked into his main rooms and grabbed a clean set of pants, a shirt, and some clean robes from his armoire. He dressed quickly, and left the room without bothering to do anything with his hair. He really didn't care anymore.

When he reached the Great Hall, he was surprised to see that there actually was one other person in the room. The bookworm. Of course she would be up early, probably trying to read books that were normally reserved for university. Draco shook his head and snickered to himself. He took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Hopefully, this morning would not leave him with more bumps and bruises. He really didn't want to have to fight his way through the entire population at Hogwarts just to have the right to survive graduation.

He quietly took out his potions book and began to read. At least if he did well in potions that afternoon, maybe Severus would forgive him for his out of turn words that he had cast the day before the term began.

* * *

Hermione Granger felt the air change in the Great Hall. She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until her eyes fell on the Slytherin table. There, at the end, was Malfoy. She couldn't help but wonder about him, but she would see if Harry could find out anything. If Malfoy wasn't to be trusted, it was better that Harry dealt with it. In some ways, she couldn't believe that she had been so foolish the day before. Dragging Harry into the lion's den, she brushed had off all semblance of reason. She simply wasn't herself yesterday. But, there was a small part of her that wished that Draco would somehow consider her as something more than a mudblood. The danger of him simply increased her silent longing, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would change for her. She didn't want him to. She simply would watch from afar, hoping that he would never discover her crush on him.

She was quickly distracted from her thoughts by the arrival of Harry and Ron.

"I still can't believe that we are expected to put up with him!" Ron spat.

"Ron, quiet, this isn't the time for one of your fits. Listen to Dumbledore. We don't know everything." Harry sighed as he plopped his books down on the table next to Hermione. Hermione silently squealed with joy. Harry was trying. At least he was taking up for Draco in a fashion, and that was an amazing accomplishment.

The tables quickly filled with the rest of the students. Hermione looked at the staff table, noticing that Professor Snape seemed to be carefully watching Draco. Just as she was about to dig in to her breakfast, Dumbledore stopped behind her.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"After your breakfast, please come to my office. I think I have a special project for you." Dumbledore waited for her to nod in agreement, then made his was to the staff table. Hermione turned to Harry.

"I wonder what he has in mind?"

Harry thought for a moment. "It's hard to tell Mione. It could be anything from helping one of the professors with something to helping Dumbledore find a new candy supplier. It's really hard to tell."

Hermione shook her head and looked at the staff table. Dumbledore was already gone.

"Oh, Harry. I'll catch you in Potions. I better go!"

"Ok, Mione. See you later." Harry turned to Ron and began talking about Quidditch. Hermione grabbed her things and quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office. Outside of his office, she stopped. Dumbledore had neglected to give her the password. She simply spoke the first candy substance to come to mind- "Chocolate Frogs!"

The gargoyle moved to the side letting Hermione enter Dumbledore's office. She walked in carefully, trying not to stumble over anything.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "Please have a seat." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Hermione smiled and sat down in the chair.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Hermione asked smiling.

Dumbledore thought a moment, stroking his whiskers. "We have a problem. One of which I am sure you are aware of, the backlash against Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione was shocked. What did Dumbledore want her to do?

"Yes, sir. I saw what happened last evening."

Dumbledore nodded. "What I have to ask of you is something you can refuse of course, but I would appreciate it if you would do this for me."

Hermione felt dread crawl up her spine. "What is it, Professor?"

"Miss Granger, would you mind sitting next to Mr. Malfoy in Potions? I am afraid that someone might try to severely injure the boy in that class, and with the in gradients used, I fear the result."

In a way, Hermione was horrified, but at the same time- whether Draco killed his father out of malice or not, he didn't need to be harmed without being provoked.

"Yes, Professor. I can do that."

Dumbledore smiled. "I knew I could count on you. Lemon Drop?"

Hermione graciously accepted the candy. Dumbledore scribbled a note on a piece of parchment.

"Give this to Professor Snape. He will accept your tardiness today."

"Thanks!"

Hermione took the paper and left, making her way towards the potion's classroom. Once she reached the classroom, she took a deep breath. As soon as she opened the door and stepped in, she could feel Snape's anger reaching a maximum level. Before he could deduct points, she handed Snape the letter. Snape snatched it, read its contents quickly, and sneered.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Take the place next to Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Draco threw his books down on the bed and looked around his room. How was he going to manage not killing Granger before the end of the year? At least she did have some potions talent, but her little quirks were driving him insane. Particularly, all the herbs she arranged for a potion were placed in alphabetical order. At one point, he almost slipped and called her a mudblood, but he stopped himself. That habit came from his father's demands. He would simply have to ignore her as much as he could. He wasn't even going to bother going to the Great Hall for dinner. He couldn't stand anymore stares. If something didn't change quickly, he was going to snap. And if he truly hurt someone, he knew he would be back in Azkaban before he could say "sugar quills." 

He stretched, listened to the vertebrae in his back pop, then took off his robes. He dropped to the floor, doing push-ups. He wasn't about to let someone kill him, not if he could help it. Staying strong would assure him of at least a good chance. He had just finished his first twenty when he heard someone knock outside his door. He got up, stalked to the door, wondering where Etienne had run off to. He threw the door open and was met with those damnable muddy eyes.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, you don't have to be so snippy, Malfoy." Hermione gasped. "We accidentally picked up the wrong books after potions."

Draco looked at the book in her hands, opened it, and saw his spidery black handwriting. Draco grunted and walked over to his bed. He grabbed her potions book and tossed it to her. Amazingly, she caught it.

"Was that all, Granger?" Hermione seemed to be staring at him. "Are you becoming a space head, Granger?" Draco sneered.

"Oh, you! You know Draco, maybe you should learn that it won't kill you to be nice to people once in awhile!"

Draco stormed across the room, grabbed her by her robes, and lifted her up off the floor bringing her to his eye level.

Hermione shivered. She never realized he was that bloody strong.

"No, Granger, it wouldn't kill me, but it just might kill you!" Draco snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Don't own Draco Malfoy, but love him- yes I do.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! tornthrough, darkpyrogoddess374, Phiction Phantom, mysticpam, soccerpixie3000, indiapyro, Malfoy-the-white-wolf, evilrabidplotbunnies, and mysticgirl1713. Keep them coming. I had so many requests for an end to the cliffie that I give this chapter to you as a gift :)

* * *

Draco suddenly took at look at the terror in Hermione's eyes. He paused, staring. At that moment, he realized that it would be the worst thing he could do. He couldn't hurt the poor girl. True, she was irritating, obnoxious, and many more things that drove him insane, but she wasn't worth going back to Azkaban for. Nothing was, except his revenge on those who wronged him. And really, Granger had done a lot of things to him over the years, but she had never tried to truly harm him. He walked towards his bed, still holding her at eye level, and carefully let her down. 

He still stared at her eyes, never making a sound. He snapped out of the daze once he realized the look of confusion on her face.

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.

Draco still looked at her eyes. Hearing her, but too beaten to do anything other than stare. He turned from her, walked over to his desk, threw himself down in a chair and laid his head on the top of the desk.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What, Granger." Malfoy muttered against the desk.

"Um, I think I'll go now. Sorry to have bothered you." Hermione quickly grabbed her potions book from the floor and fled. Draco beat his head against the desk top. If it wasn't the dementors driving him stark raving mad, it was Granger.

He sat up, looked around the room, and got to his feet. He ran into his bathroom, threw off the rest of his clothes, and turned the hot water on. He knew it wasn't healthy, but the heat seemed to bring him back to the present. And the pain seemed to help him calm down.

After he was finished, he collapsed into bed, not caring if his books still occupied part of the space. He just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor dorms. She was so stressed that by the time she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she couldn't even mutter the password in between breaths. 

"Calm down, dear. Take a few deep breaths." The fat lady smiled down at Hermione.

"_Salvete_!" Hermione finally managed to squeeze out between breaths.

"In you go, dear!" The fat lady said joyfully and swung out of the way allowing Hermione inside.

Once Hermione was inside the dorms she simply looked around in a daze. Harry and Ron simply stared at her. Neither of them had ever seen her this speechless.

Harry ran over to her side. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione continued panting and motioned for Harry to help her to the couch. Harry gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her. After a few moments, Hermione was able to speak.

"Malfoy-" Hermione started, but before she could even say another word, Harry was livid.

"What did that bloody git do to you? I'll kill him. I swear I will!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, will you sit down here and listen. He didn't actually do much. He picked me up. But he didn't hurt me."

"What in the hell are you blathering about, Hermione? If he didn't hurt you, he sure as hell did more than simply pick you up. You were hysterical when you came in here!"

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him down on the couch beside her.

"Just sit, Harry. If you don't be quiet, how can I tell you what actually happened?"

Harry nodded. Hermione smoothed her skirt.

"Harry, you know what happened in potions, right?"

"Yes, Hermione. You had to sit next to Malfoy. I already know that part."

"Will you just let me speak?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "Anyway, after potions I came up to my rooms to organize my homework for the evening. When I opened what I thought was my potions book, I saw that it was filled with hard to read, slanted, black handwriting. I realized that I must have grabbed Malfoy's book by mistake. I went to his rooms to get my book back. When I got there, he seemed strangely sweaty."

Ron interrupted. "Merlin, Hermione. We don't wanna hear about Malfoy's sweat! Blimey!"

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, Ron. Anyways, he looked strange. As usual, he was a bit grating, but after I showed him the book, he grabbed mine from his bed and tossed it to me. I waited for him to say something, and the next thing I knew; he started saying I was a space head. Though in comparison from what I've put up with from him before, he was pretty tame. I calmly told him that it wouldn't kill him to be nice to people once in awhile, and the next thing I knew, he grabbed me by my robes and lifted me up to his eye level with one bloody arm!"

"I never knew the git was that strong?" Ron stammered.

"Neither did I. At any rate, he tells me that being nice won't kill him. Then he sneers and meanly says that it might kill me. Of course by this time I was scared to death! The next thing I knew, he stared at me for a few moments. Then, while still holding me like that mind you, he walks me over to his bed, gently sets me on it, and then jumps into the chair by his desk. Honestly, it was the strangest thing!"

"I told you the bloody git couldn't be trusted Hermione! But it's always, Ron, what do you know? You are overreacting, Ron. Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Ron stormed off into the boy's dorm with a huff. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, you are not to be alone with Malfoy ever again. Yeah, he didn't hurt you. This time. What about next time? Let him be Mr. Dark. I don't need to be worrying about you every five seconds because you've gone off to save the bloody prat again. Enough is enough, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I was wrong. He probably did have his own reasons for killing his father. Not that it's such a bad thing, but he has some serious problems. I promise to watch from afar from now on. Just don't tell Dumbledore. Please, Harry?"

Harry glared at Hermione. "This is the last time. If he does anything else, I'll take care of him myself! You hear me, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry. Believe it or not, I've learned my lesson."

* * *

The following morning, Draco didn't even bother going to breakfast. The minute he entered the hall, he knew Potter and Weasel were going to be breathing down his neck. Granger was never known for being tightlipped about anything. Hell, scar-head probably was arranging for his death warrant to be signed. 

Draco dug into his desk drawer, found a chocolate frog, and after opening the package, he bit off its head. Hmm, he thought to himself, Chocolate, the breakfast of champions.

After standing there for a few moments, he hurried to transfiguration. The rest of the day, he ended up getting glares from the Gryffindors. What was new? At least Weasel wasn't stupid enough to try him.

After classes, he was greeted by an owl tapping against the glass of the window in his room. He opened the window for the small, brown, screech owl. It held out a leg for Draco to take the attached letter. Draco rummaged in his drawer and found another chocolate frog. He opened it, and broke off a foot. Then he stroked the owl by the feathers at the back of its neck and offered it the chocolate. The owl gobbled it up straight away and flew out the window.

Draco unrolled the piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_I know that this has not been the easiest of weeks. We have some things that we need to discuss. Meet me outside my chambers at 7. I will not take no for an answer._

_S. Snape_

* * *

The following morning, Hermione couldn't help herself. She looked around for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found. She hoped that he was going to be alright. It would be so much easier if he wasn't such a git! 

After a few moments, she saw Draco walk in with Professor Snape. They seemed to be involved in some sort of intense conversation. In fact, Hermione thought she saw Snape crack a slight smile. If Draco could manage to get Snape to smile, he could probably do just about anything in the wizarding world!

Draco sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. It was almost as if he were back to his old self. His hair was no longer disheveled, his clothes were neatly pressed. In some respect, it hurt Hermione that he didn't seem to need anyone anymore.

When Harry and Ron finally made an appearance, Hermione had to watch and sneak looks at Draco out of the corner of her eyes. He was dangerous, he could have hurt her. But what struck Hermione was that he didn't. He didn't harm a hair on her head. If he really truly was evil and a murderer, wouldn't he have gotten rid of her when he had the chance?

Hermione quickly opened her transfiguration textbook. No sense in wanting something you'll never get. She had her head buried to such an extent that she didn't notice when someone approached the table. She heard Harry cough beside her. Hermione looked up, and there standing in front of her was Malfoy.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Granger, I simply wanted to apologize for my untoward behavior. I realize that I should have apologized more quickly, but I was no able to. As you know, my situation needs the least amount of ruffled feathers as possible. I would appreciate it if you could forget that the events occurred. I will not bother you again."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. He was actually apologizing to her! "Apology accepted, Malfoy." Hermione said calmly.

Draco nodded curtly and walked back to his own table. Harry simply stared. Ron was bashing his head against the top of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Draco sat in his rooms that evening. Classes had seemed to pass in a daze. He hated having to apologize to Granger, but he needed to save himself from another trip to Azkaban. Snape had told him that in no uncertain terms. The Ministry was watching apparently. Draco couldn't thank Snape enough. He knew he would be watched, but he hadn't realized how closely. 

He also realized that if he gave Granger the impression that he was back to his bastard self, she would leave him the hell alone. What was disturbing him more than anything was that at times, he had caught himself admiring her appearance. This was bloody Granger for crying out loud.

Maybe he just needed a long vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to Deztine, mRsHeRmIoNeMaLfOy, soccerpixie3000, Phiction Phantom, DudettRin101, mysticgirl1713, indiapyro, and On the bridge for your reviews. Keep them coming!

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Draco seemed to have gained a new status at the school. No one dared cross him. Even the Slytherins began to treat him like they always had. Once the red tape had been cut, Draco became the sole heir to the Malfoy estate. Not even his mother could stake a claim-after all according to the Malfoy family, no woman could inherit ownership of any part of the estate. And now that Draco was of age, he didn't even have to allow his mother to live at the estate, but that wasn't an issue for Draco. He loved his mother, and with his father rotting somewhere, Draco no longer had many worries. This caused the Slytherin children to treat him with great respect. Even though their parents forbid it, they knew that one day Mummy and Daddy wouldn't be around, the wizarding world was changing fast, and if his current attitude was any indication, Draco would end up the unofficial ruler of the Purebloods. That made the children of all Death Eaters once again allow themselves to worship the ground that Draco walked on- much in the same manner as they had before Draco had murdered his father.

No longer did he sit alone at the end of the Slytherin table- interestingly, to them, he became their great protector. No one did anything without his prior approval. Not that Draco cared what they did, they were nothing to him. The only "good" thing that was accomplished by this arrangement was that all Slytherins stopped provoking the other houses. No longer did students walk the halls in fear of the Slytherins. Now, they walked them in fear of Draco himself. The current rumor Draco had heard was that Draco would be the next Dark Lord. At that, Draco had to laugh. He had no desire to lead a gaggle of imbeciles around to conquer the wizarding world. Why have idiots do things that you can accomplish yourself? But the truth was, like he had felt since the trial, all Draco wanted was to disappear.

He had no desire to marry- why curse someone with living with him for the rest of their lives? Draco knew he was dark- too dark to make himself vulnerable to it. He was not going to turn into his father- and that incident with Granger had taught him that he was capable of it.

Draco walked into the Great Hall. As usual, everyone stared when he entered- not that he cared. He was used to it by now. The only one that didn't stare was Granger- she shivered. It was almost as if she could feel his essence enter a room- and that was mildly disturbing.

He arrogantly took his place at the Slytherin table and allowed the dimwits surrounding him to serve him.

* * *

"Harry?"

"What, Hermione?" Harry looked up at her.

"I can't believe Malfoy." She said in a hushed voice. "He might have stopped picking on us, but he treats students worse than house elves!"

Harry laughed. "What now, Hermione? Are you going to start a "Save the Slytherins" organization?"

Hermione glared. "Harry, be serious. What if Draco IS the next Dark Lord?"

Harry pushed his breakfast away. "Hermione, I've had it. You, of all people, know not to believe rumors! Voldemort is still active for Merlin's sake! Wasn't it you who, at the beginning of term, begged me to try to become friends with him? If you have that big of a thing for Malfoy, go have at him and sod off! Otherwise, let me eat my breakfast in peace."

With that, Harry turned from her.

Great, she thought. Now Harry knows.

* * *

How he managed to do well in Potions surprised Draco. Apparently, Granger never complained about being partnered with him. Most days, he found it hard to concentrate, but he did manage to get through potions without uttering a word. He was also careful to not touch her. He didn't want to infect her with the evil that he now felt course through his veins.

He walked into the potion's classroom surprised by a change. There, at the table he normally shared with Granger, was Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco." She said as if she were trying to seduce him. "I asked Professor Snape if I could share a table with you. I have been having trouble with my potions."

Draco tried not to look shocked. He merely nodded. He had to surpress a sneer when Granger walked into the room and sat next to Harry bloody Potter. Potter got everything, just because he stayed alive. Draco got to be the enemy. Just his luck. Throughout the lesson, Granger actually seemed happy, not that he could blame her. Draco snapped to full attention when Snape made his rounds, looking at the results of their latest potion. Draco smiled when Snape looked at his and Pansy's perfectly executed potion. Snape patted Draco on the arm. Somehow, it made Draco feel special that Snape actually liked him.

After potions, classes went by in a daze. He was relieved when the day ended and decided to go to the Slytherin common room to see what was going on in his absence. Unfortunately, before he even made it through the doorway, he was struck with a sight that completely sickened him. There, sprawled out on the floor was Parkinson, naked, having relations with Goyle. Draco stepped back out of the room and retched in the hall. He ran to his rooms as fast as his legs would take him. What a slut! He would have to talk with Professor Snape about a different partner. At this point, Draco wasn't sure he could stand seeing her face again. True, she wasn't the best looking thing on two legs, but to be with Goyle? Draco shuddered and once he hit his rooms, he threw his clothes into the corner and burned them with a flick of his wand. He ran into his bathroom and turned the water on full blast, trying to scour off the dirtiness he now felt. After his skin was as red as his scars, Draco turned off the shower. He stood there for a moment, resting his head on the tile of the shower. It wasn't that Draco was a prude, far from it. Last year, he was known as the Slytherin sex god. But it really was the fact that Pansy had lowered herself to be with Goyle! The stupid tub of lard that he was.

Draco stepped out of the shower, dripping. He looked into the mirror, staring at his reflection and the scars. Some of them were starting to fade- leaving raised white lines in their wake. To Draco, he was a monster. Something that no one would want once they saw him. He wondered how long it would take for the school to realize that he hadn't touched anyone this year. He dropped to the floor, exercising until he could no longer breathe.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall, Hermione was looking through her notes for the days classes when an owl landed in front of her with a note tied to its leg with a piece of gold ribbon. The note itself had no return address, and was addressed in a beautiful copperplate script with nothing written except her name. She took another look at the owl and recognized it as a school owl. She handed the owl a piece of bacon from her plate and untied the note from its leg. The owl flew off in a flurry of feathers. The envelope was a beautiful shade of ivory, but besides the beautiful handwriting, there were no other markings. She carefully opened the envelope. A matching slip of paper with the same beautiful handwriting fell out of the envelope. The copperplate script seemed to stare at her.

_You will never understand_  
_What it is that I say_  
_You will never understand_  
_Who I am_  
_There is only one thing that you can do_

_Observe_

_ -_

_I am a silent voyager_  
_Stuck inside this plane of despair_  
_Anger is burning away my soul_  
_What is to be sacrificed?_  
_The deep sharp pain_  
_Brings back the capacities of thinking_

_Who am I to judge?_

_-_

_I don't know who I am_  
_I don't know what I mean_  
_I don't know what to say_

There was no signature. Hermione was stunned- she had actually received a love letter. A strange one, but a love letter nonetheless. She had never seen anything like it. She knew she would have to show it to Harry. Who would write her such a letter? She really wanted to know who it was, and for the time being, she was frightened.

When she looked up, it was just in time to see Draco Malfoy make his daily trek to the Slytherin table. His cronies seemed to cower in his presence. Hermione wondered what she had been thinking at the beginning of term. She must have been completely insane to get that close to Malfoy. He was the true embodiment of evil, at least from what she could see, and yet, even when he had the chance, he didn't kill her. Something about that made Hermione want a chance with him more. There was something about him that was vulnerable now.

Every time she noticed his scars, he blew his top. Maybe that was the key. Maybe he was self conscious. If he only knew how he looked with them. Every time Hermione thought of them, she was amazed that he had lived through everything that he had, and before he grabbed her that day, she felt like he could protect her from anything- not that he would want to.

Harry stumbled into the Great Hall and threw himself down beside her.

"Late night, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"You know, Harry. You would do so much better to get yourself on a true schedule. You and Ron need to make wizard's chess a weekend activity. Anyways, I have something to show you." Hermione passed Harry her letter.

Harry looked at it, read the poem, and began to laugh. "Who wrote you a love letter, Hermione?"

"I have no idea. But don't you think it's kind of strange?"

"Hermione, only you would overanalyze a love poem. Look, whoever wrote this likes you. Everything else, especially since they sent it without signing it, means they probably have low self esteem. Ask around the Ravenclaws, who else but a Ravenclaw would have that perfect calligraphy?"

"But, Harry, don't you think the poem is kind of scary?"

Harry sighed. Hermione was so naive at times. "Hermione, don't kill the poor bloke for bad poetry. Who knows, if he sends another, maybe you will get some clues as to who it's from."

"You're right, Harry. I'm just being silly." Hermione grabbed the letter back from Harry, carefully folded it and placed it back in the envelope, and tucked it in her robes. When she looked up, she noticed that from across the room, Malfoy was watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Hermione, or any characters that look familiar- but boy I wish I did.

A/N: Some asked about the poem presented in the past chapter. Yes, it's mine. Thanks for the kind words from all my reviewers about the story. I'm glad you are enjoying it! I enjoy writing it!

* * *

That afternoon, Draco passed through the hall, listening to the new whispers when he passed. He could not help but smile. This had been the first day he had truly felt like himself since the trial. He was back, at least in the eyes of the students of the school. No one even dared to think him weak now. 

He grinned as he made his way to his rooms. He had surprised himself. No one could remotely fathom what he was capable of, and that, in and of itself, was priceless. He had managed to make Parkinson cry and he had loved every moment of it. It was true that he wasn't normally so crude, but he could hardly contain his glee.

When he arrived in Potions that morning, Parkinson had placed herself at his table like she had for the previous class. Not that Draco was surprised, but he would rather share a table with Weasel than with filth. He claimed his place, and carefully waited for the Potions classroom to fill. He timed it perfectly and before Professor Snape made his appearance, Draco made his move.

He turned to Pansy and sneered. "Parkinson, I suggest you find yourself another partner. You are not worthy of my presence. You are the filth that clouds the pureblood reputation. You make me sick."

"Drakie? What are you talking about?" Pansy looked at him in horror.

"Why not let them all know, Pansy?" Draco cleared his throat and made it a point to speak the next bit loud enough for the entire class to hear plainly. "It is not every Day that one decides to enter the common room of their own house to find the House Whore pleasuring a troll!"

Pansy stuttered. "What? I… I-"

"Don't, Parkinson. I'm sure that everyone would like to know that you had relations with Goyle- voluntarily. I wouldn't want anyone- even a Gryffindor- to catch anything."

Pansy burst into tears and ran from the room. The rest of the room hushed immediately. Snape walked in mere moments after Pansy ran from the room. No one wanted to cross Snape, and furthermore, no one wanted to get on Draco's bad side, especially after seeing what he could do to another Slytherin.

He had completed his potion on his own, perfectly as usual. He knew that Parkinson would never tell. She was much too embarrassed. What he said was the truth, albeit cruel. Even the illustrious Potter was surprised. Draco remembered the wide eyed look of the Gryffindor when Pansy ran from the room.

The only time Draco had felt a bit nervous was when Snape seemed to look in his direction questioningly. But Professor Snape did not ask him to see him after class, so Draco no longer paid the look much mind.

When Draco entered his rooms, he realized that this was the happiest he had been in days. Sadly, cruelty had made him happy. Once he realized this, his demeanor changed. Perhaps he was more like his father than he would care to admit, and that was all the more reason for disappearing after graduation.

He placed his books on his bed and changed clothes. There were times that he sincerely wished that he could truly be himself, but his true identity scared him. He didn't want to be evil, but he really reveled in it. It was a conundrum.

* * *

Hermione had spent the day in confusion. She haunted the owlery at every opportunity, trying to catch her secret admirer in the act, but to no avail. At lunch, Ginny helped her create a list of every boy in the school, 5th year and up. Anyone below 5th year would not have the aptitude and grasp of the language that was needed to create the poem that she had received. 

She slowly walked towards the Great Hall, somehow hoping that she would get another letter. It made her a bit warm inside that someone had actually noticed her.

She waited all through dinner for a letter, but none came. Hermione knew she was asking too much, but she was curious.

She looked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Draco was surrounded by cronies, except for Pansy Parkinson, who was now relegated to the very last seat at the table. Hermione still shuddered at what she had observed in Potions. She knew Draco to be cruel, but this was a completely different side to him. He had never been publicly cruel to another Slytherin before, and all of Gryffindor house could not stop talking about it.

In some weird sort of way, her housemates seemed to have decided to respect Malfoy for his outburst. Hermione looked at it objectively. Perhaps Draco had feelings for the girl, and when he caught her with Goyle, he was hurt. That would clearly explain the outburst.

Hermione nodded to herself. She grabbed her transfiguration book and began to read.

"Mione?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you reading in the middle of dinner? It's not like you are behind in classes, but reading in the middle of dinner is even out of character for you."

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "To be honest, I'm just trying to get that darned letter out of my head. All day, I haven't been able to think of anything else. Who would be interested in me at all, Harry?"

Harry reached out and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Mione, you are special, don't ever knock yourself down. Don't let them do that. Don't let anyone make you doubt yourself. Your way of grabbing things I need from your head has saved me more than once. I wouldn't be alive right now without your friendship..."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Draco could hardly conceal his anger when he saw Potter touch Hermione. Why can Potter get away with that? If he tried the same thing, everyone would think he would hurt the girl. He saved his mother for Merlin's sake! People tended to forget that. Draco supposed that it was convenient for them. 

He abruptly left the Great Hall. He really didn't care what anyone said. He just could not stand to see Potter touch her. He knew he didn't stand a chance with her, but it still hurt. He was the son of a Death Eater, and someone that pure would never even touch him. Draco wondered why he even bothered, but he couldn't control himself.

Once he reached his rooms, Draco grabbed a few sheets of parchment from his desk. He knew he had to have something else ready for tomorrow, but what? He sat for a moment and grabbed his quill.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione hurried to the Great Hall. She had made it a point to get there early so she could grab a prime spot at the Gryffindor table. Hermione just couldn't wait for the owls to arrive. After glancing around the room until she was truly bored, Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out a book. 

After a few moments, she looked up, seeing Ron and Harry enter the Great Hall. When they reached the Gryffindor table, they both patted her on the back and sat down on either side of her. Unusually, they were not talking about Quidditch, but rather, they were still talking about Malfoy and what was now known as "The Parkinson Incident". Hermione silently wondered how long it took for the rumors to reach the entire school, and furthermore, she wondered what the faculty thought about it. It wasn't exactly as if Malfoy had broken school rules. He had simply been mean, almost as mean as he had been to _her_ in past years. Hermione shook her head and turned back to her book.

As soon as she heard the flutter of wings, Hermione looked up expectantly. Sure enough, a small brown school owl landed in front of her. Like before, the letter was tied with a golden ribbon. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She gave the owl a piece of a scone and untied the letter. The owl gave her a hoot of pleasure and was off, just as fast as it had come.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the letter. Like before, the perfect copperplate script merely stated her name on the outside of the envelope. She turned to Harry and noticed him watching intently as well. Hermione opened the envelope, and like before, only a single piece of parchment fell out. And once again, Hermione was greeted with that staring black writing:

_The twilight mist that surrounds my eyes_  
_Lends my ears to impending sorrow_  
_Of lost loves_  
_Lost lives_  
_Lost hopes_  
_Never will I see the future as a bright shining orb_  
_To see the morning bathed in golden light_  
_Tomorrow is never another day_

_Past longs to be retold_  
_But I can't remember the good_  
_Sorrow has burned me deep_  
_Penetrating my very existence_  
_Silence drips down the wall while I cry my tears of disbelief_  
_How can it be that there is no warning?_

_Why do you hate me?  
Why do you hurt me?  
Why can I never be what you desire?_

_Nothing ever seem as easy now  
I'm dying inside myself  
Who I once was will never be  
That person was killed in disappointing agony  
Twilight invades my senses when I know nothing else  
I wish I could just end it  
I wish I could fall _

Hermione could barely manage to hold back her tears. She passed the letter to Harry without a second thought. He gingerly patted her shoulder.

"Hermione, I don't know what to tell you. I have no idea who sent this, but one thing is for sure."

"What, Harry?" She asked.

"He's...well...out of his mind. That, and he really likes you."

She grabbed her napkin and dabbed at her eyes. Never in her life had she ever expected for someone to write poems to her. Whoever was sending these poems appeared to truly like her, and for Hermione, having someone feel anything romantic towards her made her the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She looked up, from across the room, Draco smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all of my reviews and the kind words about my poetry. I am glad that you are all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I will make this short- enjoy!

* * *

The following morning, Severus quickly made his way to the potion's classroom. Something was amiss. Dumbledore had that strange sparkle in his eye, and Severus knew that something that would possibly make him ill was about to occur, but what? Over the last few weeks, something was indeed off. Parkinson had begged to be Draco's potions partner, and just as quickly begged to be given another partner. Severus also could not help but notice that Mr. Malfoy was spending an inordinate amount of time stealing looks at Miss Granger. Yes, something was indeed afoot. 

After several moments, the students began to arrive. Severus paid close attention to the actions of those entering the room. Draco entered with his standard haughty air- nothing amiss here.

The last to arrive was as usual the so-called "Golden Trio". If Potter would simply listen to him and try to learn the material, Severus would have more patience, but the Weasley boy was hopeless. What's this? Granger crying?

"Miss Granger! Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Severus said with a slight bark.

"No, Professor." She sniffed, dried her eyes, and scurried like a rat to take her place next to Mr. Malfoy.

Severus began to teach class, but was somehow frightened to see that Mr. Malfoy was still stealing guarded looks at Miss Granger. This was the problem he was sensing. Severus could not shake the feeling of dread, so according to his usual standard, he took it out on the students, requiring that they write five feet of parchment on the properties of Monk's hood.

* * *

Later that night, Draco stared at the ceiling, trying to sleep. Once again, he had been up all night. He somehow wondered if he had lost the strength that he once had. What was a Malfoy doing sending a mudblood poetry? But she wasn't a mudblood to him anymore. She was something else entirely. 

Draco rolled to his side, thankful for the weekend. He knew that most everyone was going down to Hogsmeade, but he didn't really care. If he could manage, he wasn't leaving his room. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he heard something crash into the portrait guarding his room. Draco grabbed his wand and ran to the door. He opened it swiftly, finding only a sprawled figure in front of the door.

"May I enquire what you were trying to do when you crashed into my door?" Draco looked down at the hunched figure, suddenly recognizing the brown wavy hair.

She looked up. "It's not like I meant to fall, Malfoy. Peeves manages to pick the greatest times to play jokes. He placed lemon drops on the floor."

Draco smirked, wishing he had seen her fall. It was truly funny, really. He held out his hand to help her up. Interestingly, she seemed surprised by this, but took his offered hand. He helped her up, watching her test her leg.

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked.

"No, I think I'll be alright. Thanks. Sorry to have woken you." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Granger, just try to not make a habit of it. I don't especially enjoy having to jump at the door, wand ready, just in case."

Hermione smiled and proceeded to spell the lemon drops out of the hall before someone else experienced Peeves' folly. Draco shook his head as she walked down the hall. He knew that he needed to talk to someone. He didn't like to think of himself as "love sick" and that in itself was enough to run to his godfather for help.

* * *

Hermione stopped and panted after she felt sure enough away from Draco's rooms. She was so stupid! She knew better than to be roaming the halls at this hour, but she had hoped to catch her admirer in the act in the owlery. He must manage to get there very early before breakfast; otherwise she would have found him by now. She was dying to know who, but honestly, after having yet another encounter with Malfoy, her mystery would have to wait. She quickly made her way back into her dorms and into bed, silently thanking Merlin that the Fat Lady was out on a late dinner date.

* * *

Draco crept out of his rooms after he heard Granger's footsteps fade in the distance. He had to put a stop to this. It simply wasn't healthy to loose sleep over Granger. Hopefully, Severus wouldn't be in a foul mood, but Draco knew better than that. Severus seemed to only have two moods: mildly annoyed and dire rage. Draco was hoping for mildly annoyed.

* * *

Severus woke to a loud banging on the portrait of his suite. Annoyed, Severus left his bed and stomped to the door. 

"What in Merlin's name do you want at this hour?"

"I'm really sorry, Severus. I …I'll come back later." Draco said…defeated.

"Draco?" Severus said as he opened the door. "What is the matter?"

"Sir, it's alright. Go back to bed. I'm sorry to have woken you."

Severus sneered and pulled Draco into his chambers and guided him to a chair.

"Draco, even you are not normally up at this infernal hour. My sleep has left me. You might as well say what you came here to say."

Draco sighed, scared at Severus' reaction. "I think I'm in love." He said quickly, and decidedly muffled.

Severus could not help but smile a bit. "Alright, what is so bad about that?"

"What do you mean? I'm the bleeding son of Lucius Malfoy! I might as well have 'Devil's Spawn' drawn across my forehead!"

"Draco, I believe that you are over-reacting. Calm down."

Draco looked at the floor and groaned. "I just don't know what to do. I'm not supposed to fall in love. I'm supposed to run to the woods, hide, and die an old man…Girls like poetry don't they?"

Severus tried not to laugh. "Yes, Draco. And I believe that flowers and chocolates also help to tame the savage beast that is woman."

"I don't think she cares about me."

"Draco, what are you blathering about?"

"I've been sending her poems. She seems to like them when I watch her receive them."

"Draco Malfoy, do you mean to tell me that you have been sending a girl poems and she hasn't any inkling as to whom is sending her these poems?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, of course you don't know if she likes you. She doesn't know who is sending her the bloody letters! I can't believe that I've been woken this early for teenaged angst!"

Draco sighed. "I know I'm weak! I don't need you to point it out to me. I know this is stupid. But I can't get her out of my head! I want to. I really do. I'm afraid I'm like my father. But every time I see her, I forget everything."

"Draco, firstly, you are nothing like your father. Yes, you do have a certain darkness about you. But _are_ you truly evil, perhaps, but in that same frame, there are many shades of grey. Your father could have been the next Dark Lord. You, however, considering that you recognize this side of you for what it is, and are taking steps to allow it to be a part of you, but not overcome you, is the proof that you are nothing like your father. You are a Malfoy. That does not imply that you must be a Dark Lord. That simply means that you were born with strength and power in your hands. What you do with that strength and power is your own choice."

Severus patted Draco on the shoulder. "Do not deny yourself because of fear. You did not save your mother so that you could shut yourself away in a cave, Draco. You saved yourself as well. It's your turn to truly live."

Draco nodded. "So you think I should pursue her?"

"If you think that she might make you happy."

"So what do I do?"

"You would ask me. You forget, Draco. I am a bit of a loner myself. However, women do like trinkets. Perhaps you should raise the stakes a bit. Send her another poem and include a gift. That will make her more receptive to meeting you. If you so desire, you should ask her to meet you some place on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"What sort of gift should I get her?"

"Nothing serious. No rings, they mean too much. Jewelry is popular. But what is most important is what _she_ likes."

"I know she likes books and cats. That's about it."

Severus sighed. "Think a bit more. What subjects does she do well in?"

"All of them, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes. This was most certainly like pulling teeth.

"Alright, Draco. What house is she in?"

Draco suddenly looked pained. And began mumbling something that sounded like "grimubwub."

"What?"

Draco sighed and mumbled once again. "grefunder."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that it's a Ravenclaw?"

Draco shook his head.

"A Hufflepuff?"

Draco again shook his head. Severus could not shake the feeling of dread.

"Please don't tell me that it's a Gryffindor." Severus said with a slightly annoyed tone. Draco was silent.

Severus had to pause…for several moments. "Who?"

"Granger."

Severus fainted.

* * *

True, Draco had managed to revive Severus by placing a drop of anise oil under his nose, but Severus was still a bit put out. Draco fled to his rooms once he was sure that Severus would be alright. Severus was not in one of his better moods. 

Draco owled his mother at once for her assistance. She assured him that she would send him a gift that would be appropriate for a young lady by the afternoon. Although she seemed surprised that he was not dating a Slytherin, she really did not seem to care.

Not too far into the afternoon, Draco was greeted by an owl with a small package tied to its foot. It did not take him long to open the small package. Inside, was a beautiful silver pendant in the shape of the Slytherin crest. His mother further explained that the necklace could be made into any house crest with the flick of a wand. Draco couldn't help but smile. It was perfect.

Draco hurried to his desk, and began to pen the next letter. It wouldn't hurt too much to let her know his house- there were many Slytherins in the school. He would be found out soon enough anyway, if he followed Severus' advice about inviting her to Hogsmeade at some point.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione was woken by an owl pecking at her window. She silently thanked Merlin that she would be able to go back to sleep, it was Saturday. She crawled out of bed, and when she caught sight of the familiar golden ribbon, her heart lept into her throat. She quickly let the owl inside and gave it a treat. Carefully, she untied the letter and the small box that was attached to the owl's leg. She could not wait to open the box, but at the same time, she was a bit frightened. The owl flew off in a flurry of feathers. 

Hermione walked back to her bed and carefully opened the envelope. This time, there was more to the note than her usual poem, her admirer had actually written something else. Everything was still in that beautiful script that Hermione had grown to love.

_Crawl on by  
Ignore my charm  
Forget the light  
You see before you  
OPen your eyes  
Dream of your dying charm  
As I fly_

_Keep me away  
From her_

_The silent spark  
The quiet gesture  
The trying hours  
Of diluted pain  
I see her form  
Before my eyes  
As I fly_

_Keep me away  
From her_

_Don't tell me what's right  
Don't tell me what's wrong  
Don't make me believe I'm good for her  
I can see it in her eyes  
I can see it in her smile  
As I wait for her to see me  
For what I really am  
And I love her _

_I imagine that by this point, you are wondering who I am. Let's simply say that I watch over you from afar. Please accept this gift as a symbol of not only my house, but a symbol of me. You do not have to keep the exact symbol, if you do not wish to. There are instructions included on how to change it. Happy Belated Birthday._

Hermione grabbed the box and opened it deftly. Out tumbled a beautiful silver necklace…bearing the Slytherin crest. Her admirer was a Slytherin.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Draco and the gang- wish I did.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter! vOnNiiZ, Ribs On The Run, marian, Samantha, lovenotknown, Morgan, musicangl07, 0o0itzNiteLite, evilrabidplotbunnies, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, Curlyq2713, mysticpam, soccerpixie3000, and Andraea Shade.

* * *

The weekend had passed in a blur for Draco. Part of him wished that his only worry was that whether Hermione liked her gift. That was lost now. After last night, Draco knew that he would never be able to have her. Not unless she truely wished for his company. He was too far involved. His letters and gifts would simply endanger her. He hoped that he could save her. He hoped that Potter could save her from him. 

Draco still could not get the sour taste from his mouth. The Dark Lord was coming.

* * *

When Draco recieved the urgent owl late last night, he ran as quickly as he could to Severus' quarters. Severus had never summoned him this late before. Something was wrong. When Draco entered the room, what he found truely unnerved him. The room was a mess. Books were strewn across the floor and several vials of potion lay empty at the Potion's master's feet. Severus was sprawled across a chair, guzzling fire whiskey. 

"Severus? What's wrong?"

Severus motioned for him to sit. His hand shaking. "The worst is finally here."

"What are you talking about?"

"The end. I was summoned earlier this evening. The final battle will occur very soon, if not in the morrow. The Dark Lord has chosen you to be his successor in the event that he does not win the war with Potter."

"Has it escaped his knowledge that I have no desire to join him?"

Severus looked at Draco sadly. "Draco, he isn't asking you to join. I believe that is what disturbs me most. He told me that if he somehow does not survive, that you are to be taken to his chambers. He apparently has left something for you. A small part of me wished that it would never come to this, but the Dark Lord grows impatient."

Draco sat quietly, running his hands through his hair. "This isn't something I have to do is it, Severus?"

"Draco, I cannot lie to you. It is your choice. Should the Dark Lord perish, you have an important choice to make. A choice that will give you great power, but will also be your eventual downfall."

Draco stood abruptly. "What will happen if he dies and I do not collect my "gift?"

"Presumably, nothing, at least not from the hands of the Dark Lord, his followers? That is a different story altogether."

"When."

"It could be as early as the morrow. The Dark Lord wants to put an end to Potter."

Draco took a deep breath. His hands began to shake. He had a choice. He could choose to let Potter die and be king, or he could help Potter.

"Severus, do you still regret your past?"

"Everyday, Draco. My life would be much different now if I had not taken the path I chose."

Draco walked over to Severus, patted him on the shoulder, and walked out of his godfather's chambers.

* * *

Draco left his chambers early that morning. Sleep never found him. How could it? It wasn't every day that you learn that you are to be the successor to the greatest Dark Wizard that had been active in years. Draco couldn't help his curiosity. Part of him screamed to accept. Part of him screamed that he should kill the Dark Lord himself to get his power. Part of him wanted to be what was expected. He could almost feel the wrongness in the air. The question was, did he want to give it up? If he chose to be the Dark Lord's successor, he could have everything- at least for a time. He would certainly have respect. But he would still in some ways be no better off than he was now. He would be alone forever. This new development had taught him that. But the desire for power was calling him. Severus had done it. He had his taste. But Severus was now a broken man. Was it really worth it?

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, smiling to herself. He admirer, although a member of the most infamous house at Hogwarts, really seemed to care about her. It didn't matter to him what house she was in. Furthermore, the idea of a Slytherin not caring about blood issues was simply amazing for Hermione. Whoever he was, she now knew why he just didn't come up to her and profess his love. He couldn't. The Slytherins would eat him alive for wanting a _mudblood_. But somehow, that made her admirer seem ever so much more romantic. 

Hermione found herself thinking of _Romeo and Juliet_. If only wizards would pay more attention to muggle literature! She simply hoped that she would not end up killing herself so that she and her lover could be together in death. She nervously laughed to herself. Somehow, that didn't seem so funny anymore, and it was a frightening possibility.

When Hermione looked up, Harry was staggering down the stairs. She jumped to her feet.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

Harry stumbled over to a sofa and threw himself down. "It's Voldemort, Hermione. He's up to something. What, I don't know."

"Should I go get Dumbledore?"

"No, it won't help. Just stay with me. Distract me."

Hermione could not believe that Harry was being so stubborn, but that was Harry. She glanced around for something to distract Harry with, and her eyes fell on the pendant that had fallen to the floor when she had gotten up. She nervously walked over to it and picked it up.

"Mione? What's that?"

Hermione walked back over to Harry and handed it to him. "It's from my admirer."

"Your admirer is a Slytherin! Great! Voldemort is up to something, and you've got a love sick Slytherin."

"Harry, it's not like that. He even sent a note on how to change the crest if I wished. I think that some of us can't help what we are."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Did you know that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

Hermione froze. "What!"

"It did. I begged it to put me in Gryffindor with Ron. After I heard that Slytherin was where most of the dark wizards came from, I wanted to be anywhere else."

"Who told you that, Harry?"

"Hagrid, I think. Or Ron. It doesn't really matter much now. I guess what I'm saying is…you're right. Other houses have produced dark wizards. Hell, the man who betrayed my family was a Gryffindor and caused my parents to be killed and Sirius to be sent to Azkaban."

Hermione smiled at Harry. His expression didn't seem as pained.

"You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, Voldemort finally stopped what he was doing…"

"Who do you think is my admirer, Harry?"

"Honestly, Mione. There aren't many Slytherins who could write poetry."

"True, Harry. Very true." Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. At times like this, she honestly wished that the war would hurry up so Harry could be a normal boy.

* * *

Later that afternoon in the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco was missing. She couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something bad was happening. Harry was still looking out of sorts. Even Ron was quiet. 

Harry turned to Hermione. "Mione, I think it's going to happen soon."

Hermione looked at Harry. "What's going to happen?"

"The war."

"Harry, have you told Dumbledore?"

"Before I came down to lunch. Voldemort sent me a message."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "What did it say?"

"It's begun."

* * *

Draco ran to Severus' chambers. 

"Severus!"

The portrait swung away from the door immediately.

"Draco."

"I can feel it."

Severus nodded sadly at Draco and grabbed him by the shoulder. Severus felt for the boy. He just wished that he could manage to give him something more. But life is full of unwanted events. "It's time."

They ran from the dungeons. Following Severus' directions, Draco ran out to the Quidditch field. Severus was close behind.

"Why here?"

"This is where the attack will take place. The Dark Lord wishes to keep Hogwarts. It is easier for him this way. Less work."

"What are we going to do, Severus!"

Severus could see the fear in the boy's eyes. Today, every shred of innocence would leave him, and that pained Severus more than anything. The boy was becoming a man before his eyes. "Draco, in the open as we are, all we can do is welcome the Dark Lord when he arrives. I'm sure that he will be overjoyed to see you."

Draco turned to Severus, not believe what his godfather just said. "Severus, what bloody side are you on?"

Severus smiled at Draco. "Yours."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here is the end to the evil cliffie- sorry about that. I needed to create a bit of suspense for what was to come.

* * *

While everything was going as usual in the Great hall, Hermione sat, watching Harry closely. She was truly worried. Draco was nowhere in the Great Hall, and Snape was also missing. Perhaps they really were evil after all. 

As she glanced around the large room, she noticed that Dumbledore had taken his seat at the head table, looking a bit more than tense. McGonagall also seemed on edge. At least they knew what was coming. Hermione could only hope that Harry was strong enough. She wanted the wizarding world safe, but beyond that, she cared deeply about her friend.

Suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore looked down at Harry.

"Do what you must, Mr. Potter. The faculty will keep watch over the younger students."

Harry didn't say another word. He stood, Hermione and Ron followed. Hermione had no idea where they were going, she simply followed Harry. Once they left the castle, Hermione felt the tingle of the fingers of evil crawl up her back. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was here!

Harry stopped suddenly just outside of the Quidditch pitch. There, standing in the center of the Quidditch field, surrounded by deatheaters, Professor Snape, and Draco, was Voldemort. He was tall with billowing black robes. His snake-like appearance seemed to have taken on a life of its own. Hermione felt herself grow ill when Voldemort opened his mouth to speak. The entire interior of his mouth was black, almost as if rotten.

"Ahhh, here is Mr. Potter and his little friends. How delicious." Voldemort looked around. "Do you petty three truly believe that you can stop me?"

As soon as Voldemort uttered those words, Hermione saw Dumbledore and the faculty of the school, along with a crowd of aurors step in behind Harry out of the corner of her eye.

"Tom," Dumbledore began, "Why does it have to end this way?"

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore with disgust. "You see, old fool, even you could not change me. You have become soft, old man." Voldemort grabbed Draco by the shoulder and smiled while letting his black forked tongue flicker slightly beyond the edge of his mouth. " I have thought of everything. Even if you manage to kill me today, you are looking on the face of your new ruler. Draco Malfoy will be my successor."

Dumbledore's face fell. Hermione was so scared. Silently, she was thankful that she had, for the most part, stayed away from Draco.

Dumbledore seemed to scan Draco's eyes for any sign of goodness left. Draco was expressionless.

Before Hermione knew what had happened, the deatheaters charged forward, sending out as many unforgiveables as they could manage in quick succession. Hermione dodged a few and managed to petrify several deatheaters that came her way. Before even she knew what had happened, the very air around her seemed to flex. She turned to look at Harry, his eyes seemed to glow an incandescent green. All the deatheaters fell to the ground, frozen. Hermione looked around the battlefield, Snape and Draco had seemingly disappeared.

Voldemort clapped. "Ah yes, the young Potter has finally learned something. Perhaps I will have a challenge today." With a quick fluid motion, Voldemort crucio-ed Harry. Hermione screamed. Harry collapsed to the ground, and then, when he should have been quivering, he seemed to fight back at the curse. Hermione saw sparks of magic fly off Harry's arms. Suddenly, two bright orbs rested in Harry's hands, Harry forced them towards Voldemort and hit him in the chest. Voldemort laughed as Harry tried to force his own curse on him.

"Silly, boy. You will have to do better than that!" Voldemort shouted a curse that Hermione had never heard before, Harry's knees seemed to turn themselves inside out. Harry howled in pain. Voldemort laughed. Hermione began to crawl towards Harry, but Harry held up a hand and Hermione could feel the power keeping her at bay.

Hermione looked around, all of the Professors, including Dumbledore, were collapsed on the ground in various stages of injury. Hermione began to quake with fear.

Harry once again pulled from his magic, and with his wand, sent out a bright beam of light, hitting Voldemort in the eyes. Voldemort screamed. Hermione watched as black blood seemed to pour from the dark wizard's eye sockets.

Voldemort grabbed at his eyes, tearing them. Voldemort looked at Harry with empty eye sockets that seemed to fill with red light.

"I'm not finished yet, Potter." Voldemort threw tremendous power into his wand and hit Harry in the chest. The spell seemed to be eating through Harry's flesh. Harry screamed in pain.

Suddenly, Hermione saw Snape peering out from in between branches in the Forbidden Forest. She followed his gaze, shocked to find Malfoy at the end of it. Draco was running as fast as he could towards Voldemort. Harry was still screaming in pain, blood soaking his robes. Suddenly, Draco stopped. Voldemort seemed to have no inkling that Draco was standing behind him. Draco pulled his wand towards Harry.

Hermione's blood froze. "No!" At the moment Hermione began to scream, Draco suddenly brought his wand at Voldemort's back and shouted- "_CRUCIO_!"

Voldemort fell to the ground in an instant, the pain generating from Draco's mind filling the dark wizard. Draco turned his head towards the stunned Harry and nodded. Harry was frozen, still stunned. Draco Malfoy was helping to end the Dark Lord?

Hermione ran to Harry and prodded him. Harry jumped to his feet and noticed that Voldemort had dropped his wand from the pain. Harry carefully pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco stepped back and dropped his wand. The killing curse hit Voldemort head on. The dark wizard smoldered and fell, dead.

Hermione ran at once to Harry and hugged him about the neck, carefully avoiding his injuries. Harry hugged her back. "It's over, Mione! It's finally over."

Professor Snape ran from the Forbidden Forest, catching Harry before he fell to the ground. "Miss Granger, help me get the wounded to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Draco watched as everyone milled about, dragging the wounded. No one seemed to remember that he was even there, or his role in the whole thing. Somehow it was fitting. Potter would get the glory, while he got shit. 

Hermione had hugged Potter, she hadn't cared whether he lived or died. Draco sighed to himself and slowly began to trek back towards the castle. As he walked, he heard a small voice yell back at him. "Draco, thanks." Draco pretended he didn't hear and continued to walk towards the castle.

Once he reached his rooms, he threw his robes into the corner. He was so stupid! Snape tried to tell him to stay out of it. Draco had refused to listen and told Snape that if he took one step out of the Forbidden Forest, he would hex him to hell.

Draco didn't even know what he was expecting. Maybe, he was hoping that they would have been relieved that he had been playing along with Voldemort, just to get it all over with. Maybe they would finally see him for what he was. But, nothing changed. Maybe that is why Voldemort became the man he was.

He quietly stood in his shower, tuning on the hot water, willing it to hurt him, willing it to take away the pain of rejection. He leaned his head against the tile of the shower and sobbed.

* * *

Snape stormed into the Great Hall, all of the lesser wounded were expected to meet in the Great Hall for a debriefing of sorts. Draco was no where to be found. 

"Albus, have you seen Draco?" Severus asked quietly in the old wizard's ear.

"Now that you mention it, Severus, I haven't seen him since the battle. He was not injured was he?"

Severus sighed. "Not that I know of." Severus nodded thanks to Dumbledore and began walking around the castle. Severus went to Draco's rooms and knocked on the portrait. There was no answer. Severus groaned. "_Absintium_." The portrait slowly swung open.

Severus looked about the rooms, Draco had been here. His robes were strewn across the floor. Severus heard the sound of water coming from the bath.

"Draco," Severus called, "Are you alright?"

Draco coughed. "Yes, Severus. I'll be out in a bit."

Severus thanked Merlin that Draco was fine. The boy had been through entirely too much this year.

After a few moments, Draco walked out wearing clean robes. Severus was shocked to see the redness of the boy's skin.

"Draco?" Severus asked. "What is the meaning of this?" He pointed at Draco's reddened skin.

Draco sighed. "It's nothing, Severus. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll always be fine. Check on Potter."

Severus took the boy's chin in his hand and made the boy look him in the eye. "Draco, Potter is fine. Madam Pomfrey has him. At the moment, I am more concerned with your well being."

Draco jerked his chin from his godfather's hand. "I said I'm fine."

Severus straightened up. "Alright, be that way. You are expected in the Great Hall. All who are not gravely injured are to attend the meeting. Dumbledore's orders."

Severus ushered Draco into the Great Hall. All eyes simply stared at the two. The only smile Draco received was from Dumbledore.

Later that evening, Draco figured he would send one last poem. His quest was hopeless.

* * *

The next morning, after Hermione had visited Harry in the infirmary, Hermione wandered to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

She couldn't help but think of the war. Draco didn't turn out to be so evil after all, and for that, Hermione was thankful. Still, he acted odd, almost as if he wanted to disappear.

Hermione sat herself at the Gryffindor table, and almost immediately heard the wings of an owl. She looked up. A school owl bearing a note landed in front of her. Hermione gave the owl a morsel of ham and untied the note. She knew at once that the note was from her secret admirer. What she found inside, was a shock.

_Hermione,_

_Nothing matters anymore. I shall watch you from afar. I know that I can never be the keeper of your heart. From the looks of things, Harry Potter has stolen your every breath, and I will not tread upon his territory. Try to think of Slytherins as misunderstood rather than evil. Most of us cannot help what we are, and dread every waking moment. My parting gift, one last sonnet._

_Broken boughs of my desire  
Strangers sent from the last time  
Crawling on my wet skin as I cry__  
I see you in my dreams, but really I don't see you at all_

_Remember today as it were the last  
Make room for your friends  
Tell me goodbye__  
Before I take my last breath_

_The ties that bind me to your spirit  
Are snapping one by one  
As I realize I will die before you love me__  
My pillow is wet, my blood ready to flow_

_And yet I wait  
Remember tomorrow and let me cry  
Tell me the things I want to hear_

_I want to hear your voice  
Before I take my last breath_

_  
Tomorrows are no longer filled with the sweet dreams of children  
Love was the only thing holding me here_

_-With that, I bid you adieu my sweet angel. May all your dreams be filled with the happiness I shall never have._

_M._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own HP stuff.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I would have updated more quickly, but life attacked me from behind- blame my Latin professor!

* * *

Hermione felt the wave of devastation creep up her spine. How could her admirer think that she was in love with Harry? True, Harry was one of the best of the lot at the school, but he was her friend. He was more of a brother to Hermione than anything else. She stared at the letter in disbelief. Part of her was angry that her admirer thought her so fickle and the other part of her was scared to death that he would try to kill himself. Hermione knew what she had to do, she dreaded it, but it had to be done. She was making a trip to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his rooms in an old green chair in front of the fire. He held a glass of brandy, and continuously swirled it in front of his eyes as if to try to see the world through something else besides his own eyes. He was free. It still seemed unfathomable. When Voldemort had dropped dead, the dark mark had simply faded from his arm. Severus kept expecting the mark to come back, but so far, the change seemed permanent.

Just as he tipped the glass to his lips, Severus heard a knock at his door. Frustrated at the disturbance, he rose from his chair and strode to the door.

"Who is it?" He barked.

"Professor Snape, I really need to talk to you. It's about a Slytherin."

Severus recognized that voice. Hermione Granger was actually lowering herself to step into the dungeons. He never thought that he would live to see the day. But still, this concerned one of his own. He opened the door.

"Miss Granger? To what do I owe this auspicious occasion?"

"Professor, I'm worried. May I please come in? I don't think you will want this to go around."

Severus sneered, but stepped aside. Part of him wanted to smile as she timidly stepped into his chambers. Her brown hair seemed limp. The war had taken its toll. Severus closed the door behind them.

"Now, Miss Granger. I do not have all evening to amuse you. What did you want to discuss concerning a Slytherin?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked into the Professor's black eyes. "I had a secret admirer. In the last letter before the war, he told me that he was a Slytherin, nothing else. This was the letter I received from him today. I'm not exactly sure who this is. I have a few ideas, but the person who writes these letters seems so different from all the Slytherin's I know. I'm afraid that he is planning to kill himself." Hermione handed Snape the letter.

Severus took it, opened the letter, and immediately recognized the handwriting. He reached up and placed his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Miss Granger. Thank you for alerting me. I will take care of it. Go…Now. I will contact you later this day."

Hermione took back her letter and nodded, dejected. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I don't want anything to happen to him. Even though I don't know who he is…"

Severus patted her on the shoulder and opened the door. As he watched her leave, he hoped that he wasn't too late. As soon as she was out of sight, Severus slipped out of his rooms and practically ran to his godson's quarters.

* * *

Hermione quietly walked to the infirmary. Harry was still in bad shape, but Madam Pomfrey had assured her that he was on the mend. She could only hope that nothing else went wrong. There had been too much stress lately, and Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Once she reached the infirmary, she saw that Harry was actually sitting up in bed.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

Harry smiled. "I've been better. I'm not sure what's worse. The skele-grow in my legs, or the pain in my chest. But it was worth it. I can finally relax."

Hermione smiled in relief. "I know. It's hard to believe that its finally over. What are we going to do now?"

"Honestly, Mione? I have no idea. I don't really want to be an auror anymore. I think this was my one major battle, and I'm going to try to keep it that way. I still can't believe I'm alive, you know? If it hadn't been for Malfoy, I wouldn't be here now. I owe him my life."

Hermione shook her head in amazement. "And to think we really did think him the bad seed. We were so wrong, Harry. Granted, he hasn't been exactly nice to us, but in the end, he made a difference."

"You know, Hermione. I really wonder now what would have happened if I had accepted Malfoy's friendship. Part of me is ashamed of myself for believing the hype. I am such a damn hypocrite."

"What are you talking about, Harry? You've lost me."

"Mione, I have always been irritated when people don't see Harry. They always see the Boy-Who-Lived. Or my family sees the freak. What did I do to Malfoy? I listened to the rumors, ones not very different than the ones that were spread about me."

"Harry, don't beat yourself up over this. Concentrate on getting well. You'll have plenty of time to rectify things once Madam Pomfrey has given you a clean bill of health."

Harry sighed. "I suppose. I just can't get the image of him walking away after Voldemort fell. It was as if, for him, it was the end. The last time I witnessed a scene like that was when Sirius died." Harry slowly lay back down in the bed. "I'm going to get some sleep, Mione. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Harry. Get well, I need you." Hermione smiled. Harry fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Draco!" Snape pounded on the portrait of the absinthe drinker. "Draco! Open this damned door right now!"

Severus waited a few moments, and then sighed with relief when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Draco opened the door.

"Severus? What?" Severus walked into Draco's room, shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you killed yourself."

"I'll admit it's passed my mind a time or two, but I didn't have any specific plans. Why?"

"Well, Draco. I suggest the next time you decide to send sappy poetry, that you leave all suicidal references from it! Your paramour brought me the letter, scared to death."

"Severus, I apologize. I didn't mean to create a scene. I'm okay. I promise… I lived through Azkaban; I lived through killing my own father. I think I can live with a broken heart."

Severus smirked. "Sometimes, Draco. I forget just how much you have been through. Come, its time you left those rooms. You cannot show yourself as weak."

Draco followed Severus out of his rooms.

* * *

Hermione looked up in shock to see Draco and Snape stride into the Great Hall as if nothing had happened. Draco stepped up to the head table and grabbed the goblet that was next to Snape's place setting.

"Draco! Put that back." Snape snapped, almost as if amused.

Draco smirked and replaced the goblet.

"Get back to the Potion's classroom! I need that tissue building potion done by 4, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco bowed. "Yes, master." Draco sneered, and ducked as Snape tossed a roll in his general direction.

Hermione thought she was seeing things. Snape and Draco Malfoy bonding? Hermione suppressed a chuckle. She couldn't fathom what was next. Once Draco had left the room, Snape walked towards Gryffindor table.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I simply wanted to let you know that the situation that we discussed earlier has been taken care of. Things will be fine."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for letting me know."

Snape grunted and simply walked away. The next thing Hermione knew, Ginny Weasley was at her side.

"What did Snape want?" She asked.

Hermione ignored the question for the moment. "I'm still trying to figure out who my admirer is, or was."

"What do you mean…was?"

Hermione handed Ginny the last letter. After a few moments, Ginny wiped a tear from her eye and handed it back.

"Is he going to be ok?" She sniffed.

"That is what Snape was talking to me about. As soon as I received it this morning, I went to him."

Ginny looked at Hermione puzzled. "Why Snape?"

Hermione laughed. "With the war and everything, I didn't get the chance to tell you. My admirer had sent me a silver pendant. A silver Slytherin pendant."

"Hermione! That's so romantic! The star-crossed lovers!"

Hermione waved her hand in front of Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, you forget. There isn't going to be any star-crossed lovers. It's over…unless I can figure out who it is."

Ginny seemed to get a mischievous smile on her face. "Just make a list of all the male Slytherins! There has to be several M's. You can start with Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Ginny Weasley, you must be insane. I have never heard of a Malfoy liking poetry let alone writing it. Don't forget, he practically threw me out of his rooms earlier this year. I think we can safely cross him off the list."

"Hermione, think about it. He helped Harry. Why couldn't he write poetry? He does have some of the top grades in the entire school."

"True, Ginny. True. But how do I get proof? I can't very well walk up to him and thank him for the pendant- that would be disasterous! I need to get to his rooms somehow. I wonder if Harry would lend me his invisibility cloak?"

"Hermione Granger! I am surprised at you!" Ginny laughed. "I'm sure he would if you asked him."

"Tonight. I'll ask him tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for another c2 addition and to all of those who reviewed. I love reviews :).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what falls from my mind.

* * *

Later that evening, Draco sat in his chambers hoping that the night would not be long. It was so difficult to not look at her. She seemed to be everywhere he looked. He couldn't escape her, and that, over anything else, was truly going to drive him mad. He should have known better. Wanting something means you'll never get it. His father had beat that into him, then ironically, systematically tried to buy him off at every turn.

Because he was labeled "dark" he never stood a chance with her. He childishly thought that things might have been different, but now he knew. Nothing he did would ever make her want him. He was simply an arrogant pureblood bastard in her eyes- not that he had ever done anything to dissuade her from that stance. Draco knew he needed to grow up. His life was never going to be easy. The one thing that he didn't want to happen was to become like Severus. Years ago, his godfather had managed to put such a shell up for himself that managed to separate him from everything, rather than protecting him from those that would harm him.

Draco didn't want to be hard. Doing so would simply push him over the edge, and then he _would_ become his father's son.

Granted, the idea of power almost had him snared. But then he realized, if he had decided to become the next Dark Lord as chosen by Voldemort, he would merely be a pawn. He was almost certain that the special item that Snape was supposed to take him to would simply replace Voldemort's soul in Draco's body. That, he could not allow. Draco knew he wasn't much, but he did not want to be an ant like Quirrell had been. If he couldn't have his own body, no one else would have it. He would kill himself first.

He really hadn't meant to help the "light" the way he did, but he couldn't allow her to get hurt. He also really didn't care about the battle. It wasn't so much about good against evil as it was about grey against grey. Dumbledore could well have been a Slytherin with all the conniving plans he had come up with over the years. Granted, Dumbledore never killed for pleasure. Voldemort certainly crossed that boundary. But they really weren't all that different. People never crossed Dumbledore out of fear of his power, and it was the same with Voldemort.

Draco wanted the whole mess to be over so he could simply exist. That was all he wanted out of the world now. He would live for his mother. She needed him, and he knew it. No one else may appreciate him, but his mother always did. If Draco had any say about it, the Malfoy line would simply cease to exist…with him.

* * *

Hermione went back to the infirmary after dinner, partly to check on Harry, but also, to beg him for use of his invisibility cloak. When she reached the infirmary, Hermione was glad to see that Harry was sitting up in bed and had actually managed to eat something.

"Hi, Harry. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit better. I'm still sore, but I think my bones have finally stopped growing."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad Harry. I miss you. It's been so boring."

Harry laughed. "You mean you haven't been taking advantage of the lack of classes since the war to read in the library until your eyes pop out?"

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm. "Actually, I've been more concerned with a certain immobile friend who is finally on the mend, that and my seemingly suicidal Slytherin admirer."

"What?" Harry asked with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, he sent me this strange letter…Somehow, he managed to get in his head the idea that you and I were dating."

Harry coughed. "I think the poor dope apparently doesn't spend much time watching the Gryffindor table." He couldn't stop himself and snorted laughter out of his nose.

"Harry, it was very scary. I even had to go to Snape."

Harry completely lost it then. Just the thought of Hermione going to the dungeons left him in stitches.

"Harry! It is not funny!" Hermione barked.

"Mione, I hate to tell you this, but this has made my day. I'm sorry. Truly, I guess I should be worried about the guy, whoever he is, but honestly, even he would laugh at you going to Snape's quarters."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides, I have a favor to ask you Harry."

"Alright, let me guess. You want me to go to Snape's chambers and-"

"Harry! Stop it! Listen to me!" Harry laughed harder but tried valiantly to cease making noise.

"Ok, Mione. Seriously. What is it?"

"Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry could hardly suppress his shock. "Um…sure, Hermione. It's in my trunk. I'm sure Ron would get it for you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders gently. "Thanks, Harry. You are the best."

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm glad that I could help…You don't mind if I ask what for, do you?"

"I plan to use it to try and find out who he was. I never did figure that out."

Harry rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Well, good luck. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. Let me know tomorrow what happens."

"Ok, Harry. I will, and thanks again."

"Anytime, Hermione."

As Hermione left the infirmary, she could see that Harry had already fallen asleep. She hoped that it wouldn't be long before he was back to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione managed to bribe Ron into getting the cloak with a few pieces of candy. She stowed the cloak in her bag until everyone had managed to get to sleep. Quietly, Hermione crept out of bed, still fully clothed and grabbed her bag and went to the girl's washroom to put on the cloak.

Once she put on the cloak, she managed to get out of the Gryffindor dorm easily. The Fat Lady apparently had gone somewhere, and was not watching her post. Hermione quietly crept down the hall, making her way towards Malfoy's rooms. The way she figured it, the worst that could happen would be that Malfoy would catch her… and maybe kill her. And since the chances of that happening were pretty slim, Hermione didn't feel like she was in real danger. Though she conveniently forgot the fear she had felt earlier in the term when Malfoy had dropped her on his bed. Somehow the curiosity was too much and seemed to make those events less terrifying than they actually had been.

Once she made it to Malfoy's rooms, she looked at the portrait of the Absinthe drinker, trying to figure out how she was going to get into Malfoy's rooms. The drinker seemed particularly inebriated, so Hermione tried to think of a plan…then it came to her. In her most ghostly voice she mumbled-

"Gooooooo, to the Grrreat Haaaallll. There yoooou willll find whaaaat you seeeeek."

The portrait seemed to look around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. When he saw that no one was there, he quickly looked around again. Seeing that there was in fact not a soul in sight, Hermione saw him flit to another portrait and mumble something about "the perfect glass."

Hermione rolled her eyes under the cloak. Draco really needed to get a better portrait. That drunkard was a complete idiot.

Hermione quietly swung the door open and crept into Malfoy's room, thanking her lucky stars that he was softly snoring in bed. She quietly closed the door behind her. She looked back to the sleeping form in the bed. How innocent he looks, she thought. If only he was an angel when he was awake. The soft blond hair was mussed about his head, slight curls falling into his eyes. He really looked like a little boy when asleep.

Hermione quietly began to creep about the room. How different Draco was from Harry! Besides a small pile of clothes in the corner, the room was spotless. Hermione first went to his armoire. Thinking that the large cupboard would be the perfect place to hide things. She opened it, found all of Draco's designer robes, but nothing that would indicate that he had anything to do with the letters.

She turned around and looked over the room again, thinking it was pointless, Hermione walked over to his desk- thanking Harry once again for the invisibility cloak. The desk was right next to Draco's bed, and if he were to wake up, she still had a chance. Once she was only a step away from the desk, something caught her eye. There, shuffled under a few scraps of parchment was a coil of golden ribbon, the same ribbon that had been used on her letters, trailing down to the floor.

Hermione slowly crept out of the room, fighting tears. The one who saved them all, including Harry, almost killed himself because of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP universe, I'm just happy to be able to tread.

A/N: Kind readers! Thank you again for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I think some of you will be surprised.

* * *

Hermione slowly crept back to Gryffindor tower. Somehow, she didn't even care if she were caught. It all seemed so pointless now. Before knowing that Draco had anything to do with this, Hermione could pretend that it was all imaginary, but now, she knew that it was real. And inadvertently, she had managed to alienate him. Alienate him to the point that he was going to die, simply to make her happy. She had never been loved that much by anyone. While Harry was willing to save the Wizarding World, no one was willing to sacrifice themselves for her apparent happiness.

Once she reached the Gryffindor tower, she softly took off the invisibility cloak and tapped the Fat Lady gently on the shoulder. The Fat Lady snorted awake.

"Dear, don't you think it's a little late to be wandering these halls?" The Fat Lady barked. Hermione looked up at the woman in the portrait with tear stained eyes.

"Dear? Are you alright?" The portrait asked concerned.

"No, and there isn't anything that will fix it, at least not tonight." She sighed. "I suppose I might as well try to get some sleep."

The fat lady smiled at her and opened the door. "In you go, dear."

Hermione stepped through the door and quietly sat on a couch in the common room. She buried her head in her hands and cried…hard. She wished that Draco wasn't so hard to get to know. She wished that Draco hadn't misinterpreted the hug. She pulled the pendant out from under her shirt and cried harder. Why her?

* * *

The next morning, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. While the hurt lingered, pain was nothing that he wasn't used to. He'd been bottling up the emotional pain for years. Somehow, physical pain paled in comparison. Slowly, and perhaps unconsciously, he had decided that he would be better off to bury his feelings for the "traitor," as he had begun to call her in his mind.

Once he reached the entrance to the Great Hall, he placed the mask he'd been using for years upon his face before he entered. No one need know how he felt. To show weakness would simply make him vulnerable.

As he walked, he felt eyes pass over him from all edges of the Hall. The feeling of their eyes on him made him feel good. It was a feeling he had not felt in a long while… at least not since he had killed his father.

His eyes fell upon a first year Ravenclaw, he threw his classic sneer, and he almost felt giddy when she looked heartbroken. It was good to be back.

* * *

Hermione watched from across the hall. At first, she was happy that he seemed to be on the mend, but as soon as she saw him sneer at a first year, she knew that if she didn't act soon, he would possibly be lost to them forever. She knew that she had to do something, but at this point, she couldn't do much except to put her own neck on the line. And all the while, hope that he did not know that she had been in his rooms the previous evening.

Before she knew it, time had passed quickly, and it was time to get to class. Everyone was a bit nervous as these were the first classes since the war. Harry was doing a bit better, but he would not be joining them until the following week.

The halls seemed so much more distant to Hermione now. Before the war, Hogwarts still felt like a safe place. And the days leading up to the war, she had been receiving Draco's letters to keep her going. She wished that she would have known he had sent them in the first place. She might have even been happy by now. But the fact remained, that fantasy was going to get her nowhere. His display in the Great Hall chilled her. His mild tormenting of that first year reminded her of the git she had grown to hate…the slave of Lucius Malfoy. How can someone who looks like an angel when asleep become the force of cruelty? She had to save him, but at this point, she had no idea how.

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as the blood welled up from the cut he had made on his arm. He swiftly held his wrist over a silver goblet, allowing precisely 7 drops to fall into the murky liquid. Once the drops fell, he healed his wrist with his wand and watched at the potion changed to a rich cerulean blue. He had always loved blood magic.

Slowly he placed the goblet to his lips and slowly allowed the potion to roll across his tongue, finally landing in the pit of his stomach. He knew that the effects would be quick, and he was hoping for that. After a few moments, Draco felt the blessed numbness creep into his mind. The goblet fell from his grasp as his muscles relaxed and he slumped to the floor in bliss. The colors seemed to swirl inside his mind, and from the colors, a strange clarity began to form. He focused on that clarity and found himself in a room he had never seen before. The walls were old, carved with various symbols. In places where the moisture had crept in, the symbols were stained with mold.

He slowly got up and glanced around the room. In the center of the room was a large black casket bearing the Malfoy crest. Quietly, Draco crept to the casket. The lid seemed to disappear the closer he got to the casket. He took a deep breath and looked inside. There, withered and mummified, was a corpse dressed in elegant dress robes. In a skeletal hand was a single piece of rolled parchment.

Draco carefully pried the corpse's fingers open to release the roll. He slowly unrolled it. The handwriting looked frighteningly familiar.

_I have lost everything. I can only hope that my death made the lives of others a bit easier. I know that suicide notes are supposed to mean something, but those who know the story don't care to be involved, so my point would be moot. At least Potter got the girl._

_D. Malfoy_

Draco backed away from the casket in horror. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He felt himself shake and crumble to the floor. The room drifted away, and Draco could only hope that he was somehow having a bad trip. He felt hands shaking him. Slowly, his vision began to return, and he was faced with the worried countenance of his godfather.

"Draco! Wake up! Don't leave me!"

Draco coughed and sputtered. "What happened?"

"Draco, I never would have thought that you would have been so ignorant as to do something like this. These are the actions of a Gryffindor! How could you make such a stupid mistake?"

"Severus, what are you talking about?" Severus levitated the boy and placed him on his bed.

"How dare you concoct narcotics under this roof! I thought more of you than that, Draco."

"Severus, I-"

"Do not say another word, Draco. I am deducting 100 points from Slytherin house."

"Severus…I never knew you would get this upset."

"Draco, how dare you! Of course I was going to be upset when I found my godson passed out on the floor of his room overdosing on narcotics!"

Severus paused to roughly open Draco's mouth and poured a potion inside. "There was a reason Dragon's Blood was banned by the Ministry. I cannot believe that you would be so idiotic!"

"Severus, I wanted to forget. Is that too much to ask? At least I felt better for awhile…"

"Yes, until you got to the dream. Not only is this drug highly addictive, but you endangered your life by adding your own blood to the mix. Leave the potion experimentations to the Potion's Master, Draco. How could you be so careless?"

"Severus…I'm sorry."

"You are to stay in that bed for the rest of the evening. I will keep this to myself, for now. If I find you brewing narcotics again, I will not hesitate to alert the headmaster, am I perfectly clear?"

"Crystal."

Draco curled up in his bed, silently wishing that Snape had never found him. Part of him wished that he had more of the drug just to see if the strange room would appear again, but part of him hoped that he would never see it again. He thought that artificial happiness would be better than none, but he couldn't even do that right. Quietly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the portrait covering Draco's door. The man in the portrait was gone…probably getting drunk, Hermione thought. She waited a few moments and knocked again. Finally, she heard stumbling.

"Who is it?" Draco barked.

"It's Hermione."

"Leave me alone, Mudblood! You are not wanted here."

"Draco, open this door now. How dare you call me that!"

Draco swung open the door and glared at Hermione. "I can call you whatever I feel like. You are nothing but a little mudblood. My father was right about that."

Hermione winced at the hurtful words. "Why are you doing this, Draco?"

Draco sneered. His eyes looked colder than she had ever seen them. "Some of us know when to respect another's privacy. How many times do I have to express that I have no desire to have you in my chambers, Granger. Go back to Potter and your little friends."

Hermione looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "What about the letters then?"

Draco looked shocked. "Letters?" He coughed. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Granger."

Hermione saw through that lie almost immediately. "You know exactly what I am talking about, Malfoy. I saw the ribbon."

Draco seemed to swell in anger. The air around him flexed convulsively. "Listen, mudblood, and listen well. Don't you ever sneak into my rooms again. I must have been completely insane. You are a worthless retching little mudblood. And I should have known better than to bother with the low-class likes of you."

Hermione felt the anger creep up her spine. "I wish I could kill you. I really do."

Draco quickly grabbed her hand, stuffed his other hand down inside her robes and grabbed her wand and placed it in her hand. He then arranged her arm so that the tip of her wand was aimed at his heart. "Then, do it."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know that I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. I hope that this chapter will make some of you smile.

* * *

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes; the coldness in those eyes that she had known for years was somehow absent. Instead, she saw merely a truly tortured soul; crying to be set free. She slowly lowered her wand, never breaking the contact with his eyes. She let her wand drop to the floor. Before even she knew what she was doing, she reached up and touched his face. He merely stared at her in wonder.

The warmth of her hand on his face stirred something inside Draco. She was everything he had always wished for, a Botticelli goddess. He simply stared into her eyes. A few moments passed. Then, almost without warning, Draco bent down to her, seemed to breathe in her scent, and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to control her shock. Draco slowly messaged her jaw with his thumb. As soon as she relaxed, he deepened his kiss. The kiss was immaculate, warm, giving, and over almost as soon as it started. Before Hermione even realized that the kiss was finished, she felt the coldness of the surrounding air.

Draco had stepped away and was watching her, almost as if he expected rejection.

"Draco?" She asked.

"What."

"Why did you stop?"

Draco looked up. "This was a mistake."

Hermione tried to hide the hurt from her eyes, but already she felt the tears beginning to well.

"Hermione, listen to me. I never should have sent those letters in the first place. You need someone like Potter; someone who doesn't have a tainted bone in his body. I realize that now."

Hermione felt the anger once again bubble to the surface. "Draco Malfoy, how dare you! What game do you think you are playing?"

Draco sighed. Everything was definitely going sour fast. "Hermione, listen to me before your Gryffindor pride gets in the way of your brain. I am not playing games, at least I'm not trying to…I was picked by Voldemort to be the next Dark Lord for Merlin's sake! You are the Gryffindor innocent golden girl; betrothed to Saint Potter. I have no right to tread."

Hermione glared at him. "Sometimes, you are so stupid. Where did you get this idea that Harry and I are any more than friends, Draco? Where? It doesn't exist. I don't like Harry, I like you!"

Draco sighed. "Now, who is trying to play games? I saw you on the battlefield, Hermione. When Potter gave the killing blow, you ran to him. I didn't need to see anymore than that. You know what I got for my help? Nothing. Don't pretend that you like me, Hermione. Truthfully, if you had known that those letters from me all along you would have thought them cursed. You and your little friends never bothered to get to know me, never bothered to care that I had to act the way I did. Otherwise, Crabbe and Goyle would report back to my father. Then, I would get a lovely surprise from home."

"Oh yes, all the imported sweets. Your life was just so bad, I always felt like crying for you." Hermione snapped.

"Don't try to pretend you know a damn thing about it, Hermione. The sweets were to keep me alive. My father had a penchant for torture. You saw the scars, not all of them were from Azkaban. His favorite way of waking me during break was to _crucio_ me. So, don't pretend that you care about me. Don't pretend that you know me. Truthfully, you have never respected me. Not that I ever gave you any reason to, but I never sneaked into your rooms. I never dug through your things. I never sunk that low."

"Draco, like you would ever let a lowly Gryffindor get close to you. You might have not sunk low enough to sneak through my rooms, but it was you who kept feeding Umbridge information. Don't forget about that."

"See, Hermione. You hate my guts. So do what I asked you to, kill me. I know you have it in you."

Hermione glared at him. She couldn't believe his arrogance. She tried to come back with a snide retort, but her mind was going to fast for her to speak. She turned on her heel and stormed out.

* * *

Draco watched her leave. He knew that he could count on her never coming back. The kiss had been his last moment of bliss. He had never meant to be that cold, but now, he supposed that it was simply part of who he was. Granger and he would never work. He knew that now.

He slowly got up from his bed and walked into his bathroom. Seeing himself in the mirror, he was overcome with an urge to obliterate the image. He drew back his fist, and hit the glass. The glass tinkled as it fell to the floor. When he pulled his hand away from the glass, several shards were embedded in his hand. He looked at them for a moment, and then, almost methodically, plucked the shards out from in between his knuckles. He watched the droplets of blood hit the floor, walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a towel. With his teeth, he ripped the linen towel into strips and slowly wrapped his hand.

This was not a wound to be healed with magic. He wanted the scars. He wanted to be reminded of his one moment of happiness.

* * *

Hermione cried all the way to the infirmary. Luckily, Pomfrey was not there when she came in. Harry was sitting up in bed reading the Daily Prophet when she burst in.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione threw herself down on Harry's bed and sobbed. "He asked me to kill him!"

"What!"

"He took my wand and pointed it at his chest and asked me to kill him. He even had some ridiculous idea that you and I were dating." Hermione's account dissolved into more sobs.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Did he hurt you?"

"No!" she wailed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, calm down before I slap you! Now tell me what happened."

Hermione wiped her eyes on her robes and looked at Harry. "He kissed me…then it was like he turned into some sort of monster. We argued and…Oh Harry! What am I going to do?"

Harry sighed and rubbed her back, trying to calm her before he was greeted with another round of hysterics.

"Mione…first of all, you need to calm down. This isn't the end of the world, alright? I promise. As soon as I'm out of here, at least as soon as Pomfrey lets me out, I'll talk to him, okay? But you need to calm down. There is no sense in making yourself sick."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. She sniffled a few more times, then seemed to calm a bit. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Harry, what would I do without you?"

Harry suppressed a smile. "Hermione, don't fool yourself. You are an amazing witch. Besides, what are friends for?" Hermione smiled. "Why don't you go back to Gryffindor and get some sleep. I'll do what I can about getting out of here."

"Harry, don't push yourself on my account. It's more important that you are well before you leave. You know that."

"Hermione, when are you going to stop mothering me? I'm fine. Honestly. I am just a bit stiff in spots, but according to Pomfrey, I might be that way for awhile. Now, shoo. We both need the rest."

"Alright, Harry. See you tomorrow." Hermione got up from the bed.

"Night, Mione."

She quietly walked out of the infirmary. She wasn't going to give up on Draco. Maybe Harry could beat some sense into the boy. She blamed herself for what had happened. If only she hadn't lost her temper. She knew he had always been able to push her buttons.

After the Fat Lady moved aside for her, Hermione quickly dashed through the common room and went up to her room. She wasn't in the mood for friendly conversation. She needed to think.

* * *

After Draco finished cleaning up the blood from his bathroom floor, he quietly crept from his rooms and made his way down to the dungeons. Once outside Severus' chambers, Draco steeled himself for what he was about to do and knocked.

"Yes?" Severus asked from the other side of the door.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Severus opened the door. "Draco, what you are doing wandering the halls at this hour? You should be in bed." Severus opened the door wide enough for Draco to enter.

Once Draco had entered the room, Severus closed the door quietly behind them, sat in a chair in front of the fire, and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Now, what can I help you with, Draco?"

Draco looked into his godfather's eyes. "I want to leave Hogwarts."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: JKR- I love you for creating these characters!

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. I tried to get this out as soon as I could, but classes got in the way. Hope you like it.

* * *

Severus blinked. "What?"

Draco coughed. "I want to leave Hogwarts."

Severus stared at Draco for a moment. He watched the boy, carefully. His eyes drifted down to Draco's hands, seeing the bloodstained makeshift bandage.

"Draco, what did you do to yourself?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "It's nothing. The mirror in my room broke…and I cut my hand."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How did it break, Draco?"

Draco again shifted uncomfortably and simply stared at the floor. Severus got up from his chair and grabbed Draco's hand. Before Draco could protest, the wizard had already removed the bandage.

"Mind explaining to me, Draco, why the top of your hand is injured?" Severus asked pointedly.

"Because, I punched the mirror, sir." Draco mumbled.

"What was that, Draco?" Severus asked facetiously.

Draco glared at Severus and growled. "Because, I punched the bloody thing. Is that what you wanted to hear, Severus?"

Severus dropped Draco's hand and walked back over to his chair and sat down. "Why did you not heal yourself?"

"Because I didn't feel like it." Draco snapped.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen you in this sort of mood, Draco. But I will not tolerate that sort of language. You have been raised better than that."

Draco continued to glare.

"Now tell me, what was so distressing that it made you destroy property?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I kissed Granger, alright. Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you want me to describe my love life in greater detail from now on?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Draco. I beg you, do not push me. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that you are sitting in front of me, I would swear that you were a Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger. He jumped out of his chair and tried to leave, only to find that the door would not open.

"I think of everything, Draco. Now, I suggest that you come back and calm down. You need to learn to control your anger."

"Why should I? Nothing is ever good enough for any of them. I saved Potter's ass, and yet he gets credit for everything. I quit. I don't care what they think anymore."

Severus smirked. "That is where you are ghastly incorrect, Draco. You care very much; otherwise you wouldn't be so bothered. Now, why would kissing Miss Granger make you break a mirror?"

"Because I liked it, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the point?"

Draco grumbled. "Of all the people, I thought you would understand. I am nothing. I am the opposite of everything that Hermione Granger stands for. I know that if I would allow myself to continue loving her, I would bring her down with me."

At that, Severus had to crack a mischievous smirk. "Draco, corruption of the innocent is one of the last pleasures left us on this earth. You should revel in it, embrace it. Just as long as she wants to be corrupted, there is no harm done. You aren't as 'tainted' as you are trying to make yourself out to be."

"What would you know about it? Dear Professor?"

Severus chuckled manically. "I do believe, Draco that I have done much more in this life than you can possibly imagine. You, although you have taken life, still retain a bit of innocence, not that you would freely admit to it. I, on the other hand, have probably committed every fathomable sin against humanity in my associations with the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at Severus in wonder. Why is it that the man always seemed to be able to point out the facts that he needed to hear? "What should I do?"

"Draco, you need to learn how to live. The commotion of the summer has finally died down I believe. The fact that you killed your father is what the muggles call 'old news'. Stop worrying about how badly you will corrupt her, and think about yourself. What happened to the Slytherin Draco I've known for years?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Sometimes I think he died when I killed my father, sometimes I think he died when I helped Potter, and sometimes, I think he's still in here somewhere, looking for a way out."

"Draco, leaving Hogwarts will not solve anything. Running away from one's problems tends to only make more. In any event, no other school will take you. Durmstang is disbanded, and Beauxbatons….I simply cannot even stomach that thought. Now let me take care of your hand. No more talk of leaving. I simply will not allow it."

"Technically, Severus. You have no hold over me."

"Then why did you even come to me? Why did you not simply leave?"

"You know the answer to that, old man." Draco stood and let Severus repair the damage to his hand. "I do believe that you are growing soft, Severus."

"I suggest then that you talk to my first years. I am sure that you will get an honest opinion if asked."

Draco laughed. "Oh yes, I am sure I would."

"Now I suggest you get to bed, Draco. Please, do not hesitate to come to me if you need anything. And please, next time, before you break anymore mirrors."

Draco nodded and left smiling to himself when the door easily let him out. He would have to ask Severus how he managed to do that with his door without any previous indication.

* * *

The next morning, Harry demanded to be let out of the infirmary. Mrs. Pomfrey wasn't happy about it, but grudgingly she had let him go.

Harry knew he had to do something for Hermione. He just did not know what. Chances are Malfoy would hex him into next week for even deigning to speak to him, but then, it was Malfoy who had helped him when the others were unable.

Harry wandered into the Great Hall. Hermione hadn't made it to the table yet. Just as well, she needed her sleep. Harry did notice that Malfoy was already sitting at Slytherin table, his head buried in a book.

Not time like the present, Harry thought to himself. He quietly made his way over to Malfoy…hoping that this wasn't going to go as bad as he thought it could be.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up. Why was Harry Potter talking to him?

"Potter."

"I didn't get out of the infirmary until this morning, but I wanted to thank you for what you did…I know that we haven't gotten along at all in the past, but I owe you my life. I thank you for that."

Draco raised an eyebrow and sized Harry up. Potter had seen better days. "You don't owe me anything. Acknowledgement is enough."

Harry couldn't believe it. Malfoy wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. Maybe he had changed after all. Harry had no idea how to approach the Hermione situation, but figured he might as well try. He had promised her after all.

"So, you and Hermione." Harry sputtered.

"What are you blathering about, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry leaned into the table so that he was mere inches away from Malfoy's face. "Listen, I don't bloody care if you and Hermione get something going, but I'm really getting tired of her coming to me in hysterics over you. Don't play the fool, Draco. If you want to be with her, do something about it. If not, stop playing with her. If you truly hurt her, so help me, I'll kill you myself."

"That is what I am trying to avoid, Potter. She is better off without me. She doesn't know what she's getting into."

Harry thought for a moment…looking at Draco, he could swear that the boy seemed scared…actually scared at the prospect that someone could manage to care about him.

"Malfoy, let me give you a piece of advice. She isn't going to be around forever. Right now, I really believe that she feels more for you that even she cares to admit. If you let that slip through your fingers, you are a bloody stupid git."

Draco was speechless as Potter stomped away from the table. He had the Golden Boy's approval…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You know the drill; nothing that is found in the books is mine. But everything else, well, comes from the recesses of my imagination.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews all. Since the last chapter was a little shorter, I've decided to reward my wonderful readers with a longer chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco sat, staring off into space. Nothing seemed normal. While the Great Hall had not changed, he could feel something; something that would most likely change Hogwarts, maybe even more than the effects of the war. Harry Potter…was a conundrum. Had the boy really just demanded that Draco act in regards to Miss Granger? In a strange sort of way, Harry Potter had inadvertently given Draco the out he'd been looking for. 

Draco thought for a moment. He was at war with himself. He had just essentially been given permission to corrupt Miss Granger…by the Golden Boy nonetheless. While Draco still felt an inkling of hesitance towards the actual corruption of Miss Granger, his Slytherin side could hardly contain itself. The mere fact that Potter really had no idea what his intentions were with the girl made Draco flash his famous smirk. This could be fun indeed.

* * *

Hermione slowly rose from her bed. Her eyes hurt. The tears of the night before having crusted themselves onto her eyelids had irritated them. If only things were simple. There would be no way to ignore her feelings, she knew that intrinsically. But, most of all, since Draco seemed to have decided that trying wasn't worth the bother; she would simply have to get over him. 

Part of her had hoped to have the chance to save him. Not change him exactly; she would never want to break his spirit- that was part of what made him so attractive. Looking back on what she knew of Draco, Hermione could not help but realize that although Draco had been a bit shrewd, he had never truly hurt any of them.

In fact, his snide remarks about her heritage were nothing compared to what went on in muggle schools. And any time they had been hexed, both sides had gotten a bit out of hand.

Hermione stood and walked to the window. The day seemed a bit dreary, like her present mood. She grabbed clothes for the day from her trunk and hoped that Harry had managed to escape Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Draco crept back to his chambers, plotting his next move. The last argument would have to be rescinded. But how? Draco rolled his eyes in amusement at the passed out figure of the absinthe drinker in the portrait guarding his door. He merely tapped the door with his wand, having given up on standard passwords, and entered his chambers. 

His first thought would be to send her a vile of his blood as a peace offering, but as she was muggleborn, that type of offering would simply scare her.

The question was… what? His eyes fell to the blasted golden ribbon. Poetry had worked before, but somehow, it had lost its luster now that she knew that he had been the one to send it. But then, it did help to get her to sympathize with him. And perhaps, if he managed to get her to think him disturbed, he could bring out the Gryffindor in her. After all, Gryffindors always had to save the wicked.

Draco grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, a small shallow dish that he used for scrying purposes, and a knife. He laid the supplies on his bed, and held his wrist over the bowl. Deftly, he slashed his wrist with the knife, letting the blood pool into the dish. Once he was finished, he used his wand to heal the cut and dipped his quill into the blood that would now be his ink.

* * *

Harry sat patiently in the Gryffindor common room. He knew why the boys were not allowed in the girl's dorms, but sometimes, this rule was rather annoying. 

Of all the people in their year, why did Hermione have to choose Draco Malfoy? It wasn't so much that Harry hated him, but he wasn't exactly one the nicest members of their year. True, he had proven to Harry that he could be counted on, but that didn't say a thing for his intentions towards Hermione.

Finally, Harry got up, walked towards the window, and looked out over the Quidditch pitch. It was still hard to believe that the final battle had been fought on the grounds of the game that he had come to love. He wasn't even sure what to do with himself anymore. The only thing he knew at this point was that all that mattered was getting through his schooling and getting his NEWTS. After that, he really had no idea. Suddenly, Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hermione."

"I see that Madam Pomfrey finally let you out of her sight." Hermione said smiling.

"Honestly, Mione. It was about time. Granted, the woman knows what she is doing, but she was beginning to drive me stark raving mad!" Harry shook his head.

"What are we going to do, Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione puzzled. "About what?"

"Everything. I don't even know what I want to do anymore. Sometimes, I just want to run away and hide, but that wouldn't do anyone any good."

"Hermione, you tend to forget that I understand. Probably a bit more than you do. Look at me. I'm supposed to be feeling free; feeling as if I have the world at my feet. Instead, I feel like I'm more lost than before. It's almost as if my life has lost its purpose. I'm not needed anymore."

Hermione hugged Harry. "Don't think that, Harry. Ever. Even if the rest of the world turns on you, I will always be here. Don't say that you aren't needed. I need you."

Harry smiled…somehow, when she wasn't being bossy, Hermione could manage to put him at ease. "So, think you'll get married?"

Hermione laughed. "To whom? It isn't as if I have anyone beating down my door to gush over me."

Harry managed his own imitation of a Snape smile. "Everything isn't always what you think, Hermione."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione tackled Harry and both of them rolled around on the floor good naturedly until Harry promptly slammed his head against the wall.

"Ow!"

Hermione could hardly contain her giggles. "Really, Harry. You need to be more careful."

Harry rubbed his head. "I know, Mione. I know."

* * *

Draco looked over the poem he has just penned in his own blood. Hopefully, it would do the trick. Unfortunately, he knew exactly how difficult Granger could be. And what made things worse, was that he now knew that Potter was watching him. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he had been hoping for such a situation to present itself, though he had imagined that such a thing would never happen. 

Sometimes he wished that he would have had the guts to kill his father much earlier. His life would have been so different. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have hurt her so much. Then, all of this wouldn't be so bloody difficult. But unfortunately, he didn't really want to try to find a time turner and relive the last 6 years of Hogwarts.

The only thing he could do would be to try. Rather than signing the letter at all, he simply dipped his thumb in the dredges of the blood left in the bowl and left his print on the parchment. Part of him wanted to forego this method, but somehow he rather imagined that if he simply ran up to Granger and grabbed her, he would live regret it. No, it was best to do what had worked before. Besides, if she were very angry at him, he would know at once, and without unneeded discomfort.

He left his quarters with the poem dressed as before with a swatch of gold ribbon and made his way to the owlery. This time, rather than using a school owl, Draco used his own. Hopefully, Granger wouldn't curse the Malfoy owl, it really was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Hermione had left Harry alone once he told her that he was going to visit Ron in the infirmary. Hermione just wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron today. Quietly, she found herself wandering along the lake, watching the tentacles of the squid ripple underneath the surface. Suddenly, a large owl landed lightly on her shoulder. Hermione turned to look at the bird. 

"Now who do you belong to?" Hermione asked it quietly. The beautiful bird seemed to look at her at if she should know just by looking at it. Just her luck, an arrogant owl.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you belonged to Draco." As soon as the owl heard Draco's name, it hooted softly and stuck out its foot.

Hermione looked at the note dangling from the owl's leg. There, tied to the owl's leg with a gold ribbon, was a letter just like the ones that Draco had sent her earlier in the year. She caught her breath and slowly untied the letter from the owl's leg. Once it was free, the owl simply took flight in a flurry of wings.

She carefully opened the letter…almost afraid of what she might find. She pulled the parchment out of the envelope and stared:

_Granger,_

_I hope that you didn't hurt my owl. It is a bit difficult to find a Eurasian Eagle owl and I would wish to keep him for awhile. I know that I haven't been the best of sorts, but I would like a chance to try. I hope that this will set you in good spirits._

_The alchemist within the eyes  
Hidden within this dark paradise__  
Of tannis root and elfin dust__  
The creeps within the expression__  
The whispers of silent echoes__  
Shroud the unforgiven loneliness__  
Of one who fights for her own sanity__  
She is the dominatrix of hidden desires__  
She is the one who is never afraid to embrace the night__  
With the fire of her eternal sleeping prowess__  
She is the one who should never have to say goodbye_

Hermione simply could not breathe. He was doing it again. He was pulling her in. The only signature was a thumbprint. Hermione held the parchment up to her face, wondering if she could breathe in his scent. She smelled more than that. It was then that Hermione realized that the entire note had been written in his blood.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Top count yet! Yay, 24! For those of you who are wondering, the story is not ending yet. I plan to continue this for awhile. The end of this chapter might seem like an end, but it is not. More surprises await.

* * *

Hermione slowly wandered back to the castle. Part of her imagined that it was all some sort of cruel joke, but she knew that Draco knew that the blood signified. He had essentially pledged himself to her. Inadvertently or not, Draco was now technically hers, whether he realized it or not.

That is, if the blood was in fact Draco's. The only way she knew that she could be relatively sure would be to cast a spell on the parchment. If the blood matched the identity of the fingerprint, then Draco did in fact bind himself to her. If the fingerprint and the blood did not match- and Hermione was frightened to think whose blood it could be, then the parchment would become transparent for a moment.

Quietly, Hermione watched…nothing happened. The blood was Draco's. She could hardly curtail her glee. Maybe things would be alright after all.

As quickly as she could, Hermione ran towards the castle; she had to find him…now.

* * *

Draco scratched him head on the way to the owlery. He could only hope that Granger hadn't hurt it. The owl was one of the few presents Draco had received that hadn't been meant to make up for any abuse he had suffered. It was purchased to simply be his school owl, nothing more. The creature had stayed at Hogwarts since he had started. Usually, Severus used it during the summer months, mostly because Draco wanted to make sure that it was well cared for.

Once he reached the owlery, Draco was relieved to see his owl sitting smugly, grooming its feathers. It was nice to know that although he hadn't been the best person to Granger, at least she didn't take it out on the innocent animal.

After stroking his own and feeding it a few treats, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. It was almost time for lunch, and he knew that if he didn't make an appearance, Severus would have his head.

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall, looking over his potion's notes. At least Snape wasn't a complete bastard. Maybe the fact that he had gotten rid of Moldy, and as a result, the Dark Mark, Snape actually had something to thank him for. Allowing him to simply pick up where the class currently was might be his was of paying Harry back- so that he doesn't have to be obligated.

Though part of Harry truly wanted to force Snape to take Muggle Studies- a fitting revenge, he knew that the sour git wasn't all that bad. At least he had been there with Draco when it counted. But he still thought it was funny that Draco was the one to help him with Voldemort. Snape had merely stayed out of the fray until Voldemort fell.

From the look of things, most of those that had been injured in the war were on the mend. Ron eventually would come 'round, but it seemed that the Great Hall was once again filled with bodies.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione standing at the end of the table. She looked at him and nodded, then proceeded to look around the room. Harry followed her gaze then looked back at her. He had no idea what she was looking for until he saw her jump.

Harry looked over, and saw that Malfoy had entered the hall. Suddenly, Hermione ran towards Malfoy as fast as she could. This was not going to be good. What had the stupid git done to her now?

* * *

Once Draco had walked into the Great Hall, he saw Granger standing, looking befuddled near the Gryffindor table. You could never tell what was going on in her head. Though, he supposed that it was a good sign that she did not seem angry.

In the next instant, her eyes found his. Before he could react, Granger charged. This was not going to be good. He began to back up a bit, hoping that she wouldn't try to beat him to a pulp. She leapt like a great cat into his arms and they fell to the floor in a heap. Suddenly, she sat on top of him, her legs straddling his chest.

"Merlin, Granger. What did you do that for?" Draco asked. He looked around, seeing the eyes of the entire hall upon them.

Hermione stared into the silver eyes that she knew so well and before Draco could mutter another word; her lips planted themselves on his. At first, he started to protest, fully aware that she currently had no idea that they were being watched, but then his own Slytherin instincts took over.

He ran his hands through her hair, gently holding her head in his hands, positioning her for better access. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. The passion pushing him further, tasting her, tasting her sweetness. He ran his hands down her back, feeling her body, amazed that she was allowing this.

Before he was ready, she pulled away and laid her head on his chest.

"I take it you liked the letter?" He asked, silently wishing that she would let him up off the floor and follow him to his rooms.

"More than you can imagine." She sighed against him.

He pulled her back up to face him, looking into her eyes. "Don't you think you should let me up off the floor and stop giving the Great Hall a free show?"

Hermione's face clouded with horror and the embarrassment of what she had done. Draco shook his head, always the perfect Gryffindor. He would have to change that. He gently helped her to her feet and dragged her by the hand to the head of the Slytherin table and set her down.

"What are you doing, Draco?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What does it look like…you, me, sitting…its lunchtime…"

"Oh, stop! Are you always this much of a git?"

Draco smiled. "You know you love it. Otherwise, you never would have hit me third year."

Hermione stared incredulously at Draco. "You are a very weird man, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry could hardly believe it. Hermione was actually eating lunch with the Slytherins. He thanked his lucky stars that Ron wasn't here to witness this. He definitely didn't feel like hearing all the griping. But what really mattered was that Hermione seemed happy. He could only hope that it lasted.

From across the room, Harry saw Draco looking at him. He nodded to him, in stilted greeting. The blonde Slytherin smiled and mouthed 'thanks'. Harry couldn't help himself but be amazed. The biggest git in the whole of Hogwarts had actually told him 'thanks' for something. The war was changing people.

* * *

Severus could not help but roll his eyes. Why did they have to make things so public? What ever happened to discretion?

He turned to look at Dumbledore, and the old coot was sitting there with that blasted twinkle in his eye. He turned back to look at Draco. From the looks of things, the boy was happy, and Severus supposed that is what truly mattered, for as long as it lasted.

He could already sense something brewing in the air. Things were changing, and not all for the good.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nothing HP belongs to me, anything else is mine, all mine!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews all! Happy Turkey day for those who celebrate it!

* * *

Death…death to all, or perhaps to none. Life was simply a riddle after all. Nothing much mattered beyond playing the game of the gods. Merlin had taught him that. Caius smiled to himself as he crept around the rocky cliff that had been his home for the last few decades. It was time to reclaim the British Isle as his own. Merlin was surely turning over in his grave at the sacristy that had become the education of wizards. A school? How ridiculous. What had ever happened to the age when one had to prove his power and worth to be taught the secrets of the dark and light? What had ever happened to Merlin's twenty-one lessons?

Caius slowly stepped inside his cave and crouched near a blue flamed fire that was dancing in a pit situated in the center of the floor of the cave. Carefully, he inspected a simmering potion, whose noxious fumes made the eyes of any who came in contact with it glaze over. Hogwarts never taught the secret arts. They could not even be considered true wizards. Merlin would scoff at them. Wizardry was a delicate balance of both the light and the dark, never letting either side fully reign as nature itself was a delicate balance.

Caius left his potion and walked back out of the mouth of the cave and looked over the craggy depths below. He could not keep himself from scowling. It was no wonder that the magic was slowly disappearing from the world. Buffoons who did not bother to learn how to care for the magic they carelessly used deserved everything they received as far as he was concerned.

The petty fops they were. Caius could not believe that they let such pip squeaks learn magic. It was sickening. How could these weaklings think that they were better than the grand master? Salazar had been gravely correct. Niceties and trust only led to those who would wish for weaklings to be the rulers; which would cause the world to fall into oblivion.

He brushed his dirty hair from his face and stared into the winds of the north. Oh yes, he would test them. In ways in which they have never been tested before.

* * *

Severus could not help but sense that something was wrong. A foul sense seemed to creep into the air over Hogwarts. Something was considering the building with a great exactness. Flexing its power, trying to press the wards. What, he could not tell…yet. The only thing that he knew was that this presence, while not threatening the school yet, would most likely choose a moment of complete empathy to attack. This presence liked the element of surprise, but perhaps this creature really did not realize the power of the schools current inhabitants.

Severus wandered over to his desk and grabbed a large black bowl. With his wand, he muttered an incantation that filled the black bowl with water. Quietly, he let his mind travel inside the depths of the surface of the water; gathering strength from its elemental form. After a moment, the image of a great cliff began to form. A cliff that seemed to reach into the heavens above, a cliff that previously, Severus had thought to have been the stuff of legend.

If his summations were correct, the cliff was the supposedly fictitious settlement of Arthnou. Merlin, Severus hoped that he was not correct. Whatever this presence was, it was undoubtedly ancient, perhaps more ancient than Hogwart's founders.

Briskly, Severus left his rooms and traveled as quickly as he could to the headmaster's office. It was best to let the old wizard know as soon as possible about this new presence lurking and possibly trying to upset the wizarding world once again.

* * *

Draco woke and scrubbed his eyes with his hands; taking away the blur of sleep. He could still not believe that Hermione was actually his, and everyone knew it. He pinched himself, thinking it was all a strange dream, and surprised himself when he yelped at the pain.

He never could have imagined that the muggle-born witch would ever have had anything to do with him. And surprisingly, he had one Harry Potter to thank for it. Maybe he would manage to get the friendship that he had tried to forge so many years ago.

He wouldn't dare think that everything was going to be alright. Every time in the past he had let himself think that, something would happen to make his world crash down around him. He would cherish these moments for as long as he had them; however short.

Draco stepped out of bed and walked into his bathroom. Quietly, he stripped and looked at himself in the mirror. The scars that used to stare at him, the angry red slashes, had faded. While he could see them plainly, they weren't quite so ugly anymore. Draco stepped into the shower, and for the first time in ages, he did not heat the water to its limit.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she woke. It still amazed her that Draco hadn't cared, and they had eaten lunch together at the Slytherin table nonetheless. Not one of the Slytherins had said a word, and that was something that Hermione would never forget. Of course, for a long time she had known that the Slytherins considered Draco a sort of king, but it wasn't until yesterday that she realized how high of a regard they placed on him.

After she had dressed, Hermione walked out to the common room, amazed to see anyone up that early. Harry was sitting near the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up and smiled at her sadly. "Hi, Mione."

"Are you alright?"

"As alright as I'm ever going to be."

Hermione sat down beside Harry. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mione, don't fret about me, okay? I'm just glad that something good came out of all of this. It is just hard knowing that I will never be that lucky."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Hermione, don't you see? You and Draco are lucky. The expectations that had ever been placed on you are gone. Me, no matter what I do, I'll always be Harry Potter. Why can't anyone ever see me as an ordinary person?"

Hermione hugged Harry. "Why is it that you always sacrifice yourself for everyone else, Harry? After the war, you should have taken care of yourself first."

"Hermione, how was I able to do that? No matter what happens, I am just a sitting duck; waiting for the next Voldemort to come around. Do you think that the next Dark Lord isn't going to have to prove himself by conquering the "Great Harry Potter"? I can never let myself be too close to anyone. Sometimes, it is just hard to deal with."

"Harry, no matter what, you will always have me as a friend. I don't care about thousands of Dark Lords that decide to come after you. What has happened in your life has affected us all; all of us who ever had the chance of knowing you. And those of us who are close will not stand by and let someone come after you without a fight. No one wants any of the deaths to have been in vein. Neville's parents, your parents, countless others did not die so that you would never have a life. It's not just you waiting alone, Harry. The rest of us are here with you. And believe it or not, we wouldn't trade knowing you for anything else in the world. The person we know is not Harry Potter, but our friend Harry. It's about time you realized that."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione. I don't doubt your loyalty. Those of you who stood up for me at the end I know I can trust. But sometimes it just sucks being me."

"Harry, newsflash, sometimes it sucks being us all. Now come on, you and I have a date with breakfast. Who knows, maybe you'll get some interesting fan mail."

"Great, Hermione. Don't remind me." Harry laughed.

* * *

Draco quietly left his rooms and was shocked to see Severus sitting outside his door, fast asleep. Draco gently shook the man.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"Draco?"

"Yes, Severus."

"What time is it?"

"Around 7 a.m., Professor."

Severus nodded and motioned for Draco to help him off the floor. "I just wanted to make sure nothing happened last night."

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco looked at the man puzzled.

"Something is testing the wards. What, Dumbledore and I have not yet been able to ascertain. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem friendly."

Draco could hardly believe it. "This soon?"

"Draco, don't go jumping to conclusions just yet. Whatever this force is, it had nothing to do with the last war, and everything to do with the past. Right now, we unfortunately must wait."

"How can I help?"

Severus grabbed Draco's shoulders. "Right now, just keep those you care about safe. There is no way to act until we know for sure what we are dealing with." With a small nod, Severus darted down the hall, leaving Draco mystified.

Draco knew he had to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was in the middle of spooning eggs onto a plate for Harry when Draco burst into the Great Hall. He ran over to her and plopped himself down on the bench opposite the two friends.

Harry could not help but chuckle. Yesterday, it was Hermione in Slytherin territory, what was next, a Slytherin/Gryffindor sleepover?

"Hermione, you have to promise me that for awhile you won't walk anywhere alone. Make sure that Harry or I are around you at all times."

"What's going on, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I caught Severus sleeping outside the door to my chambers. Something strange is going on. Apparently, Dumbledore and Professor Snape have been working on it all night. Something is testing the wards."

"But, what? Who?" Hermione asked.

"They don't know. The only thing that Severus told me was to keep an eye on things. He suspects that whatever it is, it has nothing to do with this last war, and everything to do with something much older. But what, I wasn't given that much information."

"Hermione, want to give me another pep talk about how everything is going to be alright?" Harry said facetiously.

Hermione promptly slapped Harry in the face with a spoon full of scrambled eggs. "Harry James Potter, shut up!"

Draco couldn't help himself. Potter sitting there with egg plastered everywhere; Draco laughed so hard he fell off the bench and banged his head on the floor.

"Ow!"

Harry jumped the table and grabbed a handful of eggs and smeared them in Draco's face. Suddenly, a cough made them both stop. They looked up, and there was the dark countenance of Professor Snape.

"I trust that after this nonsense is concluded that you plan on cleaning the Great Hall?" The man in black asked pointedly.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." And with that, Snape walked away, but not without letting the two see a hint of a smile appear on his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am not JKR- so I don't own HP. 

A/N: the translation for the latin that Severus uses to get into his rooms is as follows: **Auribus tenere lupum** - I hold a wolf by the ears. (I am in a dangerous situation and dare not let go.) (Terence). I felt that this was most fitting. If the translation is off, its not my fault- got it from a website on Latin quotes.

Sorry for the late update. I had a touch of writer's block. I'm better now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As Severus proceeded to make his way back to his chambers, he could feel the weight of the air; almost as if the air itself had begun to have substance. He tried to shake the feeling, calmly scanning the halls for an unperceived threat, but none was to be found. A sense of dread crept down his spine. The last time he had felt like this was when he had met the Dark Lord for the first time. Something was coming, of that he was certain. The question was, 'what?', and 'why?' 

He paused at the entrance to his private chambers and softly muttered the incantation that he had used for the password to his rooms for the last 15 years. It seemed pointless to change it now. Somehow, "Auribus tenere lupum" still seemed fitting after all of these years. Slowly the painting, a copy of David's _Death of Marat_, moved to the side allowing Severus entrance to his chambers.

Once inside, Severus crept over to the table and, as before, filled the black basin with water. Whatever was testing the wards would show up sooner or later. Colors began to swirl on the surface of the water in the basin. Soon, images began to flicker in the surface of the water. In some, there were images of Severus' past that he would most like to forget. In others, images of overwhelming darkness flashed by in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, Severus saw the image of a wizard with long white hair, wearing white robes of a rough hewn material. The odd wizard did not look old, but rather, timeless. Strange. The wizard seemed to be staring into a fire which burned with dark blue flames. Periodically, he would pause to throw various elements into the fire. Then, almost as soon as it had been there, the image was gone.

Severus punched the table in frustration. He could sense it. Something to do with what he had seen in the scrying glass of the cliffs of Arthnou and the image of the wizard seemed to be tied together. At this juncture, Severus did not feel comfortable with speculation.

He threw himself down in a chair next to his fireplace. This was why he hated divination. It was mostly pointless, only giving the seeker small glimpses that could easily mean nothing or something very important. If only Trelawney would stop all of her nonsense and concentrate on opening her mind. She was capable of prophecy, and by this time, everyone knew it. But the idiot woman was too frightened of her own shadow. If only she would spend as much time on her art as she did on her odd appearance, then her art would actually be useful. Until then, he was the lucky party appointed the use of the headmaster's scrying glass. At least this contraption would not cause the same problems as the blasted pensive and the failed occlumency lessons.

Staring into the fire, Severus fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Draco silently scratched his head. Why couldn't things just simply be easy for him? Why is it always that just when he thinks that everything is finally going to be alright, something else has to come in and destroy it all? Sometimes, he wished that he could transport himself back to when he was small, and when everything seemed so simple. 

All throughout the day, he had been trying to figure out what was best for Hermione. He knew that if whatever was going on bothered Severus, what was to come was not going to be something that they could simply turn their backs on. Part of him wanted her as far away from Hogwarts as he could get her. But the question remained, was there anywhere in the world in which she was truly safe?

Besides, the girl was probably the most stubborn creature in the wizarding world. It was doubtful that she would leave for her own safety, let alone leave Potter. True Gryffindor, through and through.

Draco quickly sat up and jumped to his feet. Leaning over, he quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment.

_Mother,_

_Something is happening. I think that there might be a chance of another attack, but from what, I really have no idea. I do know that Severus seems disturbed, and that is enough for me to worry. As soon as possible, find somewhere safe to stay for awhile._

_Unfortunately, all of this is happening just when things were starting to look up. Again, I do believe that we are cursed. Any thoughts on how to convince my girlfriend that she needs to get out of here soon?_

_Your loving son-_

_D_

Draco quickly stuffed the parchment into an envelope and dashed out of his room. Hopefully, he wouldn't get caught by anyone after hours, but that was a risk he was willing to take. With any luck, the owl would reach his mother by morning.

* * *

Caius sniffed around his cave, looking for the last ingredient to his spell. He knew that he had left the valerian somewhere. He stumbled over a stone, and sure enough, there in the dark corner behind his sleeping mat sat the valerian. He grabbed it with a cunning speed and practically scampered back to the fire. This spell was going to be most useful. It would find him an ally in the school. All he needed was to find someone who had been touched by darkness. When the valerian hit the flames, the flames burnt brightly for a moment sending up red sparks, then settled back down to its common blue flame. 

"Show him to me!" Caius roared.

For a moment, the fire did nothing. Caius began to grow impatient. "Bring me a young boy. One who is strong, who knows his place, who will be a challenge, who knows the gentle balance between the light and the dark, one who is of true blood.

The fire wavered, almost as if a ghost had just walked through the embers. An image began to form in the flames. Slowly, the image began to focus. Caius was quite pleased when the image fully formed. The boy was of true blood, as was always the case with those who had the correct markings. Truly, he was a wonderful specimen. The pale hair and eyes gave him away, and Caius was most pleased.

With any luck, and the cooperation of the young boy, he would begin to bring the wizarding world back to its purity. Before the politicians entered the picture and focused on allowing the serfs to learn the magic arts, one could always tell a true wizard by the snow white hair and pale eyes. It didn't matter the age of the wizard. Even the boy that had been shown to him in the flames wasn't completely pure, but surely the purest that existed at that blasted school. His hair and eyes were a shade too dark. But no matter. It was a start.

* * *

Draco felt an invisible presence grab his face as he started down the stairs from the owlery. It wasn't so much as threatening, but rigid. It held his face tightly. So tightly that he could neither retreat, nor continue his way down the steps. 

"Peeves! Stop that this instant. I don't have time for this!" He yelled, but the only answer he received came from the wind. He tried to turn his head, and found he could not. If he didn't know any better, he would say that this was similar to an attack by a succubus, but that the ghost was not trying to rape him or smother him.

After what seemed like an eternity, his face was released, and all he was left feeling was the cold wind biting at his chapped lips. Draco shivered and ran back into the castle. He knew that sleep was going to evade him for another night. After that, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep. As soon as morning hit, he was going straight to Dumbledore. Whatever that thing was, it was bloody strong and certainly not something that needed to stay. Thank Merlin that the entity had not attacked during the war with Voldemort. If any of them had been held by the thing then, death would have come knocking.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, only the unique personage of Caius.

A/N: Finals are over! Yay! Now I can go back to writing. I posted a new fic last night for those of you who are interested. Don't fret though, I have no plans on abandoning my other fics.

* * *

Draco watched as the phoenix statue seemed to stare at him. Silently, he damned himself for coming to Dumbledore's office without so much of an inkling of a password. If he didn't watch himself, he was going to turn into a bloody Gryffindor. He paced for what seemed like forever. His feet began to ache in their shoes, the Italian leather becoming too constraining. Quietly, he began to cuss the headmaster under his breath. The old wizard would have to continuously use strange passwords, and Draco had gone through every sort of wizarding candy he could think of. If things continued at this rate, he would wear a groove in the stone in front of the headmaster's door. 

Finally, almost as if Dumbledore had heard his griping, the old wizard rounded the corner.

"Ah, Draco, my son. Did you need something?" The old wizard asked with a twinkle of amuzement in his eye.

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Yes, Headmaster. I have something important to discuss with you."

Dumbledore smiled at Draco, deciding that he was most definitely amuzed. He stepped in front of the phoenix statue and said the password with a smile. "Cadbury."

Draco rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dumbledore to decide to use a muggle chocolate brand. The old wizard stepped into the space behind the statue and motioned for Draco to follow. Once inside, they were carried to the entrance to the headmaster's office by the ascending contraption.

Dumbledore slowly opened the door to the office and motioned for Draco to enter. Fawkes was sitting on his perch, meticulously cleaning his feathers. Dumbledore stepped over to the phoenix and gave it a little bit of something out of his hand. The bird whistled in delight. The headmaster quietly walked over to his desk and motioned to a chair in front of it for Draco. After they were both settled, Dumbledore coughed.

"Lemondrop?" Dumbledore asked Draco, motioning to the bowl on his desk.

"No, thank you sir. There is something that needs to be taken care of immediately."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, not unlike one of Severus' usual expressions. "And what would that be, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the headmaster. "I was returning from the owlery this morning, and on my way back to the castle, I was…I don't know…held by a strange force. But it wasn't like anything I've ever experienced. It was almost as if I had been frozen inside a block of ice. I could not move, but I wasn't cold. Whatever it is, it didn't hurt me, this time. But something needs to be done."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully for several moments. "Are you sure that it wasn't Peeves?"

"Yes, sir. Quite sure. I called out his name, and I was met with only silence."

Dumbledore again stroked his beard. "This puts us in a most unusual predicament, Draco. For the time being, I will have Severus speak with the Bloody Baron. That way, we can make sure that Peeves was not involved. Then, I will call upon Remus Lupin. Perhaps he can investigate further."

Draco seemed a bit disappointed. Of course, he hadn't been fully sure what to expect, but really, what else could the headmaster do? "Alright, sir."

"And Draco, if it happens again do not hesitate to come to me. With all that has been going on around here lately, we cannot be too careful."

Draco nodded and left.

* * *

Hermione smiled across the Great Hall. Harry was already awake. Ever since he had gotten out of the infirmary, he didn't seem himself. But perhaps, it was really the events of the war that had changed him.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped and almost dropped his scone. "Hermione, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Hermione plopped herself down next to him. "No, you silly thing. I am trying to be cheerful. I think that this place could use a bit of cheer once in awhile. Besides, before we know it, the holiday will be upon us. What are you doing for the holiday's Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I really don't know, Mione. I usually spend it at the Weasley's, but since the war, Ron seems to be avoiding me like the plague."

Hermione sighed. "I know. Even when he comes to meals, he always sits as far as he can away from us. Why does everything always have to be about him?"

"Hermione, sometimes, people are just never satisfied. He never thinks about how lucky he has it. He has this family that loves him; truly loves him. While I have a few relatives that wish I was never born. I imagine I'll spend the holiday here. Besides, by the end of this year, I'll be able to find myself a place anyway. It really doesn't matter…What are you doing for the holiday?"

"I was thinking about asking Draco what his plans were. It's just him and his mother now, maybe they would like some company for Christmas."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "What about your parents?"

"Mom and Dad haven't been getting along too well these days. I know that they love me, but they really don't know what to make of me anymore. It's just that we exist in two completely different worlds. Mom was talking about visiting her relatives in the Americas, so I figured that if anything else, I would simply stay here at Hogwarts. I don't really care for my aunt."

Harry reached for another scone, just as he was about to grab this specific one, another hand reached forward and snatched it out of his hands. "Ginny Weasley! I'm going to have Mione clobber you!"

Ginny cackled like an idiot. "I figured that I would eat breakfast with you two today. Ron has been so depressed. I haven't seen him this mussed up since his old tabby cat died when he was 10."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Ever think he'll change?"

Ginny began to laugh uproariously. "My brother? Change? You've got to be kidding me. All Ron can do is sit around and feel sorry for himself. He just can't stand it that Malfoy turned out the way he did. Sometimes Ron is so pigheaded I could just scream!"

"Well, Ginny. He will just have to learn for himself. Draco isn't the devil incarnate, and if he wants to sit and gripe about it, so be it." Hermione grumbled.

Before Hermione could go off on one of her usual tangents, she felt a pair of warm hands slowly messaging her shoulders.

"What was this about me being the devil?" Draco asked impishly.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Draco, we were simply discussing my idiotic brother and how he hates to be wrong."

Draco laughed and sat down beside Hermione. "I kept trying to tell the lot of you that Ron was a weasel! No offense, Ginny. None of you would ever believe me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry laughed.

"Well, Malfoy. Maybe if you weren't always attacking us in the next breath, we would have believed a bit more that came out of your mouth." Harry smirked.

"Now, now, Potter." Draco laughed. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and gently kissed the top of her head.

Hermione snuggled into his chest. "You know, Hermione. If you keep this up, I'm going to have Severus all over me about public displays of affection."

"Draco, when in the hell did you ever get this funny?" Harry asked.

"Potter, you just never bothered to get to know me. I've always been funny."

"Now that sounds like the Draco we know." Ginny laughed.

"I suppose that one could say that you can't take the Malfoy out of the man, but you can take the man out of the Malfoy's." Draco replied faceiously.

Suddenly, the dark countenance of Professor Snape strode into the hall.

"Draco, come…Now."

Draco quickly jumped to his feet. "I'll talk to you later, Hermione."

Draco ran over to Severus and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good." Hermione said, worried.

* * *

Severus waited until they were down into the dungeons before pulling Draco to the side.

"Draco, Dumbledore told me about this morning. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm fine. Like I told the headmaster, it just felt like I was frozen. I wasn't hurt."

Severus nodded. "It was a spell, Draco. After Dumbledore told me everything you told him this morning, I went myself out to the owlery. There was a trace of a very ancient spell just in front of the entrance to the owlery. I suggested to Dumbledore that it may not be a bad idea to start the holiday break a bit early."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Draco, that is what we are trying to find out. I have some suspicions, but that is all they are at this point. I don't see any reason to jump to conclusions. All we know for sure is that someone wants something from Hogwart's. And after last night's events, you are somehow connected. I suggest that you find a safe haven for Miss Granger."

"That was why I was at the owlery last night. I've written to my mother. Maybe she can think of something."

Severus shook his head. "There may not be time for that. We don't know when this person is going to strike. They are growing bolder, Draco. It is going to happen soon."

"I'll take care of it, Severus."

Severus patted Draco's shoulder. "See that you do." And with that, he was off in a flurry of dark robes.

Draco simply did not know what to do. Whoever was trying to break into Hogwart's wanted him for something. Perhaps he should offer himself up as a sacrifice. Maybe it would bide some time for the others.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own HP- WaAH!

A/N: Sorry I've been MIA. My computer caught a nasty cold- otherwise known as a lovely computer virus…had me down and out for about 4 days- I lost just about everything- including my notes for the next chapter- Ekk! But now I'm back- hope you all will understand.

* * *

Draco looked at the walls of his rooms. It was hard to believe that his life had come down to these four walls. He honestly didn't know what to do. He finally "had" Hermione, not that it did him any good. If only things hadn't turned out the way they had. Now, just because she was connected to him in some small way, her life was in danger.

Draco walked to his trunk and dug to the very bottom, pulling out an object that he preferred not to touch. It had been in his family for generations, always wrapped in the same old piece of black deerskin, always felt cold and wrong to the touch. He could still remember the day that his father presented him with the loathsome thing. It had been only three years ago, long enough ago that he still worshipped his father.

At 13, his father still wasn't doing the extreme violence in front of him; he supposed that his father wanted his son to worship him as long as possible. It really hadn't been until Voldemort had truly come back into the picture that Draco's father had become his most violent. It had been on June 4th, his thirteenth birthday that his father had given him the damn thing.

* * *

On the morning of his birthday, Draco had woken to having a house elf standing over him, as usual, with a steaming cup of tea. He took the tea, carefully bringing it to his lips- allowing his breath to gently cool it, but not stifle the scent. A Malfoy had to know how to do everything properly, and tea was of no exception. According to Lucius, if he mastered the art of drinking tea the proper English way, then he could move on to the art of learning to properly enjoy wine.

After finishing his tea, he got out of bed, undressing for his morning bath, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake that the house elf dutifully picked up behind him. Once Pinky added his favorite scent to his bath water, Draco carefully stepped into the hot water. After scrubbing himself, Draco stepped out of the bath, allowed the elf to dry him with an Egyptian cotton towel, and padded back to his room to decide on the day's proper wardrobe considerations.

He knew that he had to look presentable; the afternoon's party dictated that. Carefully, he chose a set of black robes that he knew would meet his father's approval. Once dressed, he made his way down to the dining room for breakfast. Anxiously, he had waited for this morning's breakfast. He was always presented something special during breakfast, something especially from his father.

Lucius smiled as his son entered the room, walking carefully with elegance, like a proper Malfoy. He could hardly stay his pride from showing on his face.

"Ah, Draco. I was wondering how much longer you would keep your mother and me waiting?"

Draco smiled dutifully. "I apologize, father. I took a bit longer, wanting to ensure to live up to the Malfoy name."

Lucius beamed at his son. "Follow me, Draco. For this, breakfast can wait."

Draco anxiously followed his father out of the dining room, past the great entrance, and into his father's personal study.

Draco watched his father pull a flat package from his desk.

"Draco, I think it is time that I can trust you with something very precious to the Malfoy family. Legend has it that it may have been created by Slytherin himself, though unfortunately we cannot validate it. It was given to my by my father on my thirteenth birthday, and in our family, it is seen as a rite of passage."

Draco looked at his father in awe and carefully grasped the package. It was heavy, and hard. Unforgiving. He delicately unwrapped the package and looked at the strange leather covered, flat object he held in his hands. He looked up at his father questioningly.

"Go on, Draco. It will not bite."

Draco unwrapped the object from the deerskin covering. It was rectangular with ancient script inscribed on its surface.

"What is it, father?" He asked cautiously.

Lucius smiled. "It has been bathed with the blood of many ancestors. It helps up navigate the world of spirits, and with a few useful incantations, we can bring them to our plane. You must be sly with the spirits, Draco. They can lie, but once they recognize you, they will be very useful."

* * *

Later, he had learned that the muggles used a similar contraption, but it was rather unstable. While the board unnerved him, Draco had yet to not find the answers he looked for from it. And after a few mishaps, he learned to keep evil spirits from coming into the plane without asking him.

Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered keeping the thing around, but now, he was thankful for the foresight.

He carefully waved his wand over the board, the script seemed to glow. He sighed and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Who is it that wishes to contact me?"

After waiting for a few moments, Draco opened his eyes; five characters glowed at individual durations. Ê-à-ă-û-ñ… Whoever wanted him was named Caius.

"What does Caius want?"

The board seemed to pause as if thinking.

"He wishes to use you for his own means."

Draco thought for a moment.

"How can I contact him?"

Again, the board seemed to pause. "To whom do you think you are speaking?"

* * *

Severus scratched at the side of his head. Who would ever have imagined that teaching would become such a stressful position? He sat down in a chair by the fire in his rooms. Something had to be done. Everything pointed to the man at Arthnou.

Dumbledore had said to relax, but the old wizard always seemed to say that right before everything blew out of proportion. Severus supposed that it was Dumbledore's blasted optimistic views, but sometimes, he had to wonder if the old wizard wasn't simply being facetious.

The fact remained that the students, once again, were not safe.

* * *

Hermione threw herself down into her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room. Although danger was afoot, she couldn't help but feel happy. Now if she could only do something about Harry.

She knew that he was depressed, but she really didn't know how to help. If it hadn't been for Harry, she probably would have lost her mind ages ago. And now that she felt happy, it somehow made her feel a bit guilty that Harry had no one. Maybe Ginny could help.

She jumped up from her chair and ran back out of Gryffindor house, irritating the Fat Lady as she went.

"I don't know why you kids can never decide what you are doing! In and out, in and out, all day long!"

Hermione could not help but chuckle. "I'm sorry." She said to the portrait. "But isn't it a part of your job? If you are so unhappy, perhaps you should ask to change your position?"

The Fat Lady took that as an affront. "Well, I never!" And turned her back on Hermione.

Hermione chose to ignore the portrait and continued on to her destination. Ginny had to be around somewhere. Just as she turned the corner her head hit warm chest.

"Hermione, you know, this is starting to become a habit."

Hermione looked up to see the smiling face of Draco beaming down at her.

"You know, Draco. It is only you who seems to have this problem." She laughed.

Draco grabbed her head in his hands and he kissed her gently on the mouth, lovingly, almost as if this kiss may be their last.

Hermione found herself lost in his touch, and it took her a moment to realize when the kiss was finished.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Yes…" She mumbled.

"Hermione!"

She suddenly woke from her daze. "What, Draco?"

"Follow me, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Draco sighed in annoyance. "Hermione. Will you just follow me for a change? Sometimes you are completely pigheaded."

"Oh, thank you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione jibbed.

"Hermione, I have something important to discuss. Stop jumping to conclusions and follow me please. This conversation does not need to happen in the hall."

Before she could mutter another word, Draco kissed her quickly and dragged her down the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Dearest readers! With this chapter, we enter the second phase of this tale. I hope that everyone is ready for the ride. The only thing that I can promise from this point is that I will try to make this story as good as I am capable of, and hopefully, I will not disappoint.

* * *

They ran down the hall in a cloud of speed that Hermione never thought Draco capable of. All that Hermione could think of as Draco dragged her down the hall was that she really wished that he would slow down! If they did not slow soon, there was a good chance that they or someone else could get injured.

"Draco!" She yelled. He simply ignored her, dashing through the twists and turns of the halls and down several staircases. At on point, she thought that the staircase was going to move and they would plunge to their certain deaths, but luck was apparently on Draco's side. They reached the end of that particular staircase just as it was beginning to separate from the wall.

He did not slow down until he practically shoved her through the door to his chambers. This was a new Draco, and she had no idea what had gotten into him, nor what to think. Before Hermione could further protest, he slammed the door closed behind him and pushed her down onto the bed. She tried to struggle, but he held her, firmly yet gently.

"Hermione, just trust me." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Many things went were running through her mind, but not one of those things was fear. All at once, things were too fast and too slow. Her emotions were raw and needy, but she had no idea what to think or what to do about the situation.

He crawled on top of her and nuzzled her neck. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck. She couldn't help herself. Her nerves caught up with her and she sat up a bit.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

He said nothing but simply placed a finger over her lips to quiet her and began to kiss her neck. He gently pushed her back into the bed. Allowing his body to cover her, his weight pinned her to the bed.

Hermione felt the heat rise throughout her body. Was it all really supposed to feel like this? His power seemed to ripple over her flesh with every kiss. He gently held her in his arms, caressing her as if he wanted to remember her by touch and not by sight. He raised his head and looked into her eyes, and for a moment, smiled sheepishly.

Hermione was about to ask what he wanted to talk to her about when her voice was snuffed by his kiss. She had never felt this way before, and honestly, it was completely wonderful. She returned the kiss and did not protest when he began to carefully undress her. She began to feel a bit uncomfortable once the last vestiges of her clothing were pulled away. The air hitting her warmed skin raised goose bumps. She felt so exposed, so vulnerable. She began to cover herself when Draco caught her by surprise.

"Don't Hermione. Please. You are so very beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He moved and began to kiss her body in ways she had never been kissed before. She now could guess at his intentions, but despite the fact that her mother had always told her to wait, with Draco, it seemed right.

Finally, Draco raised his head as if to ask her if this was what she wanted. She smiled and answered him with a kiss.

"Undress me, Hermione." He said softly, and she complied. Although she removed his clothing with care, she had to pause before removing the last bit. Their skins touching one another only seemed to heighten the effect. Hermione never would have guessed that those scars that covered his body were so beautiful, so telling of the life he had lead.

He gently placed himself between her legs and smiled. Once they were joined, Hermione felt as if she would never feel as perfect as she did at that moment. Their bodies entwined, their powers joined, it was truly beautiful.

Their lovemaking lasted most of the night, and finally, they both collapsed in pleasure and exhaustion. She truly belonged to him, and it was that thought that broke away all fears. Her last thought before falling asleep in the security of his arms was that it was truly wonderful to be in love.

After she had fallen into a deep sleep, with great sadness, Draco separated himself from her. He knew that if he didn't go now, he never would, and he couldn't do that to her. Her safety was only secured if he left, and if he didn't live up to his side of the bargain, Caius would attack without remorse. He smiled at his sleeping angel and prayed to the gods that he would live to see her again.

He bent over, sniffed her hair, and carefully laid a crystal rose on the pillow next to her head. Under the rose, he placed the letter he had prepared earlier. With one last look, he turned and left.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione woke gently, still smelling his scent on the bed. Never in all her years of knowing Draco Malfoy, would she have ever thought that he would be the loving person that she would have lost her virginity to. She couldn't help but be happy, thinking much too soon of weddings and her parents truly getting to know him.

But slowly, she realized that something was amiss. Gone were the strong arms that had protected her the night before. She sat up with a jolt. He was gone. She quickly looked around, and found the room completely bare. The room was so bare that it was almost as if last night had been some sort of cruel dream and that Draco had somehow been a figment of her imagination. Not one of his possessions remained.

Just as she was about to cry, her eyes caught sight of the crystal rose and the note. She carefully held the rose to her cheek, the tears streaming down her face; dripping onto the bed.

With dread she carefully picked up the note. She turned it over in her hands, hoping for some indication that the note was not going to be what she feared. There was nothing on the plain envelope. She set down the rose and carefully opened the envelope, her tears splashing across the paper.

_Hermione,_

_I truly hope that you do not think ill of me. No matter what occurs in this lifetime or the next, I will always love you. I cannot express it any better than that. I wish that I could simply spend the rest of my life with you, but it seems that it wasn't meant to be._

_If things go well, I will return to you in three years. Please don't try to find me, I am completely untraceable. All I can tell you is that this is the only way to save Hogwarts, and more importantly, you._

_Originally, I had thought to send you to live with my mother for protection. Quickly, I realized that this would never work. One, you are much too determined to go and would insist on fighting along side me. Two, I know now that he can find anyone anywhere, and in any time._

_On all other matters, the Master has sworn me to secrecy. In return for saving you and the school, I am giving him 3 years of my life to do as he wishes. I don't know really what that means, and I am sure that you are thinking me quite imbecilic for this. However, I must remind you that if I can survive my father and the Dark Lord, chances are in my good favor._

_I have sent an owl to Professor Snape; he should be receiving it at any moment. The owl was instructed to leave when you woke. He is to keep an eye on you in my absence._

_I can only hope that when I return, if I return, that you will still want to have something to do with me. I know that that hope is the only thing that I will count on through this ordeal. _

_Please be strong for me, Hermione. Know that I never meant to hurt you. I can promise that I will never stop loving you._

_Draco_

Hermione sat stunned. He was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP- it's not fair!

A/N: This chapter is a bit darker. If there are some of you who are a bit squeamish around torture, I suggest skipping down to the section that starts with the name "Hermione". The first section of this chapter is pretty graphic.

* * *

Caius looked down at the bleeding form sprawled on the ground in front of him. The boy seemed to be taking the pain in stride. Inside, this made Caius proud indeed. The boy must learn the art of punishment, and what better way than to experience it for one's self.

The boy had only been with him for a mere 12 hours, but in that time, Caius had enjoyed him immensely. He had not seen one with such mental fortitude before. Usually, they broke within the first hour of torture, but this one, ah yes, it was most satisfying. The boy still refused to call him 'Master'. And to think, the silly boy had pledged an Unbreakable Vow with him. True, it meant that he could not harm the current wizarding world, but the boy was imbecilic enough to believe that he would play fair.

The boy gave him 3 years of his life to do anything with him he wished. And for now, Caius simply wanted to make the boy scream. And as of yet, he had not been able to accomplish it.

At first, he had used a variety of spells used to cause pain, many so ancient that they had been long lost on the lips of modern wizarding society. And when these things did not cause the boy to make a sound, he had moved to more barbaric means. The boy had truly given his ounce of flesh, and a simple sickle cutting through his skin had caused the boy to gasp, but as of yet, he still did not scream.

Little did the boy realize that he could ensure that during the torture the boy would never die from his wounds. If he truly found the boy worthy of the gift, he may well grant him immortality. Just as his master had given to him before he had extinguished his master's life force. But his master had been tired of living, and had wished for Caius to kill him in the end.

Caius was not ready to end his existence. He had taken many pupils over the centuries, but this was the first that may have a chance at survival. The desire to live was ripe within him. Oh, it would be so much fun to break him; break his spirit. There was much to be learned through pain, Caius' master had taught him that. True knowledge came from passing through the layers of existence, not reading snippets of information from books.

The boy called Dragon was the first student Caius had taken in over 300 years. It had taken him that long to find a warrior worthy of his teachings. While his blood wasn't perfect, it was as pure as he could manage to get in these times, so it would have to suffice. If Caius had his way, by the end of these three years, the boy would bear power that Caius himself could not touch.

Caius knelt down next to the boy, the boy's heartbeat was frantic, his eyes open but glazed from pain.

"What am I to you, Draco? All you have to do is say the word and the pain will stop. Simply say the word…"

Draco raised his head slightly and stared into the pale eyes that had long been clouded by madness. He did the only thing that he could manage at that point and spit blood in Caius' face.

Caius laughed like a maniac. The ripples of laughter washed over Draco; chilling him to the bone.

"Still not broken? I am so very surprised." Caius grabbed a sharp piece of flint from the floor of the cave and began to slice through the skin of Draco's back. Draco grunted, but still did not scream. Caius held up the skin he had just finished slicing off and held it in front of Draco's eyes.

Caius smiled with an evil glint in his eyes and popped the slice of skin into his mouth and ate it. Draco buried his head in the dirt of the cave and sought out the place that was keeping his sanity intact. He felt himself slip away for awhile, and it was a relief.

In his eyes, he saw Hermione, smiling; her warm eyes sparkling with laughter. Suddenly, Draco felt ripped from his vision.

Caius was looming over him with a strange expression on his face.

"So, you have found a resting place. Most interesting. But there will be no rest. I can easily pull you into focus as I can bind your body. All I want Draco is one little scream. Just one."

Draco looked into the eyes of the madman before him. The blood from the skin he had eaten from Draco's back was still stained across his chin.

"Nothing you can do to me will ever make me call you 'Master'." Draco said between breaths.

Caius smiled. "Perhaps not, but I will make you respect me. And to think, if you simply followed the rules, you would be sitting unbound about to eat your dinner. No, you couldn't do things the easy way. You are causing all of this undue pain for yourself. Surely it would be easier to scream and give in?"

Draco closed his eyes. "I never do anything easy."

Caius jabbed his fingers into the muscle that was left exposed after the latest round of torture. He wiggled his fingers until he was digging into the separations of the muscle. Once he managed to get the fingers in deep enough- he ripped downward. Draco finally lost control. His scream pierced the night. If only Caius did not have silencing charms surrounding his domain. Draco lost his hold on the world and passed out.

Caius smiled evilly. The boy did finally break after all. It was a day of good work.

Without a sound, Caius waved his hand over Draco's still form. All of the injuries he had sustained from that day vanished. His skin was as unmarred as when the torture started. A clean canvas was always good. Makes for a good start for the next day. The boy had much to learn.

* * *

Hermione sat staring at the wall in the Gryffindor common room. After alerting Professor Snape and the Headmaster, she was left with nothing. He was gone. Quietly she wiped a tear from her eye.

Why did he have to be so bloody foolish? Why did he feel like he had to sacrifice himself? She buried her head in her hands and began to sob once again in earnest.

Suddenly, she felt warm hands gently rubbing her back. She turned and found emerald green eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, Harry!" She wailed and fell into his arms.

"Shhh, Mione." Harry continued rubbing her back. "I wish I could say that it will all be okay, but I can't say that."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes on the front of Harry's shirt.

"Whatever happens, Harry, please don't leave me." Her eyes pleaded.

Harry smiled. "I'll do my best. Besides, I have nowhere else to go."

Hermione smiled back. "I don't think that I could ever manage without you Harry. You are my best friend."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I know, Hermione. I know."

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay awake on his bed. Hermione was a mess. Hell, the staff wasn't doing much better. No one had ever expected Draco Malfoy to become a hero…To be perfectly honest, what Draco did was so un-slytherin, that Harry himself was shocked. He had never expected Malfoy to sacrifice himself for anything- and here he did it for Hermione.

Perhaps true love did that to people, not that Harry knew personally. What he did know was that Hermione needed him now. It was nice to be needed by someone, and not to save the wizarding world. It was nice to simply be needed as a friend.

He knew now that at least for the next three years, he would stick around. If Malfoy died, Hermione needed him. If he didn't, well, it didn't look promising. Truth be known, no one would ever see him again. While Harry hadn't always liked the blond wizard, the git made it hard to forget him. Harry truly wished that the blond wizard made it back in one piece.

After graduation, he and Hermione could always get jobs in Diagon Alley. Somehow, Harry doubted if Hermione would be able to manage wizarding university after this. Besides, he had plenty of money. If he had to, he would support Hermione. At least then he wouldn't be alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. WaaaaaH!

A/N: Here it is, sorry I got it out a little late. Had exams this week. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Draco woke to the sound of running water. It was a strange feeling to have passed out from tortuous pain and then to wake in a peaceful state. He was afraid to open his eyes in fear that this peace was simply part of a dream, and as soon as he woke, the pain would begin again. He took several deep breaths. No time for squeamishness, if the pain was going to come- he could do nothing about it.

He opened his eyes, slowly. There was no pain; just the sound of running water from the stream that flowed in front of him and the sunlight beating down causing him to squint at its brightness. He slowly turned his head to find Caius leaning over a fire frying some fresh fish in a well used pan.

Gently, he eased himself to a sitting position, surprised to find that he was not in pain. But rather, it seemed as if the torture had never happened. Did Caius perform some sort of extensive glamour? Or was Caius much more powerful than he could ever imagine? Draco had no idea.

Suddenly, Draco felt the eyes of the elder wizard on him.

"Ahh, I see that you've finally wakened. Did the little dragon have a good sleep?" Caius asked in a sinister voice.

Draco coughed. "I have a question sir, if I may?"

Caius smiled at the show of respect. "By all means, ask."

"What did you do to me? I should not be in the condition I am in after what you did."

Caius smiled. "It is such a pleasure to find an intelligent boy…I can assure you, you blood did run last night. I suppose that you could say that I healed you to have a fresh start. But my intention is to not cause you pain. Rather, my intention is to teach you the respect that you need to have for me to be my pupil."

"Can you not have me respect you without torturing me to death?" Draco asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"But Draco, even now, you do not look upon me with undying servitude."

"Sir, forgive my impertinence, but undying servitude and respect are two completely different things."

Caius smiled, and promptly, with a flick of his wrist, cut open the skin on Draco's face. The blood spattered across the stones. Draco simply raised his head and met Caius eyes. He suppressed the urge to gasp in pain, he suppressed the urge to cry out, but most importantly, he suppressed the urge to simply attack the elder wizard. He knew that he didn't stand a chance.

Draco took a moment to calm himself. His anger would get him nowhere. "What do you want from me?"

Caius smiled. "We have been over this, Dragon. I want your servitude, your undying loyalty, your respect."

Draco felt the laughter rise from his gut and could not help himself as a few chuckles escaped. "We've been over that too. Servitude isn't the same thing as respect. Granted, I can acknowledge that you have the ability to teach me many great things, and for that, I respect you. But will I ever become your servant? Not unless under force."

Caius grinned manically. "Oh, I could easily take you by force, Draco. That is not the issue. But there is no fun in that. It is much more fun to break you. I suggest that you eat a bit of this fish if you hope to survive the day."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Last night was simply the appetizer, Draco. Today shall be the main course. If you survive it, well, I would be surprised. I haven't met a student yet who managed to live long enough to be a true student of mine."

Draco swallowed back a rush of uneasiness, and crept close to the sizzling fish. He snatched a small piece and sniffed it.

"I assure you, Dragon. If I merely wanted to poison you, I would have done so. Eat. You will need your strength."

Draco snatched as much as he could from the pan without burning himself. The fish was good, but somehow he couldn't enjoy it. Perhaps it didn't help that his dining partner was much worse than Voldemort seemed capable of. Of course, he had never been on the receiving end of Voldemort's punishment. And that probably shaped his impressions.

After the boy seemed to have stopped eating, Caius looked inside the boy's mind. In some small section of his mind, he was happy that the boy had not cracked yet, but still, the vines of fear were beginning to present themselves. If everything went according to plan, the boy would beg for anything to ease his punishment, even the lives of those he cherished most. And Caius knew exactly where to start, the little mudblood that he seemed so fond of.

Draco looked up to find Caius watching him. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly looked around him. All he had at his disposal was the frying pan and a variety of stones at his feet. He made for the stone- with the stone he didn't have to get as close. Caius seemed to be amused.

Draco chucked the stone at Caius, hitting the elder wizard in the eye hard enough to make the eye bleed. Draco froze, watching. The elder wizard simply muttered a soundless incantation wandlessly. Before Draco's eyes, the elder wizard healed himself so that it looked like Draco had never thrown the stone.

"Foolish, foolish, boy." Caius said to Draco in a voice that chilled the younger boy to the bone.

Before Draco had time to react, he found himself lying on his back, bound by invisible bonds with an old flint dagger held near his face.

"An eye for an eye, boy. Make this a lesson to you. Perhaps, if I do not heal you this day, you won't be so apt to challenge me." Caius pressed the knife against the boy's eye.

"No!" Draco yelled. But it was fruitless. Caius did not stop, not for all the screaming in the world.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed. Time seemed to pass slowly since Draco left. The night seemed so much longer. She held the pillow she had taken from his bed. She sniffed at the pillow and thought with sadness that his scent was already beginning to fade.

Just as she felt the tears try to flow from her eyes again, she happened to think of something. Something that she hadn't had the sense to think of before. Draco Malfoy had taken her virginity and left her a note on her pillow! The audacity! She didn't care anymore that he had supposedly run off "to save the Wizarding world." The least he could have done was to wake her up and explain things to her. NO!

Instead, all she got was a stupid flower and a damn sorry letter. Hermione got up out of bed and slammed open the door to her room. She didn't care if she woke the dead. She marched down to the common room and sat in a chair near the fireplace.

If she couldn't sleep, then the rest of them wouldn't sleep. Only simple fear kept her from marching down to Snape's chambers and waking the older wizard up. She breathed hard for a few minutes then marched up to Harry's dorm. She didn't bother to knock; she simply barged in and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Harry James Potter! Get your butt out of that bed this instant!" She yelled practically at the top of her lungs.

Harry yanked open the curtains to his bed. "Hermione, what is your problem?"

"If I can't sleep, neither are you! I can't believe you let him do that to me!"

Harry looked at her completely stupefied. "Do what?"

"Let him sneak off like that!" She dragged him into the common room.

"Hermione, pardon my French, but what the hell was I supposed to do about it."

"Harry, he took it. You hear me!"

"Took what?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Sometimes, Harry you are the most dense boy I know."

Harry looked at Hermione's expectant eyes. After a moment it dawned on him…they had apparently spent an interesting night before Draco left. "Hermione…the boy is out there somewhere doing Merlin knows what and you are mad about the way he left? What is it with girls? How would you feel, Hermione, if the role was reversed?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Harry."

Harry grabbed her by the shoulder. "Yes, you do. What if I wanted one last memory before I fought Voldemort? Something that would remind me that, no matter what, someone out there cared. Something that maybe didn't make it seem so bad if I never made it because I would have no regrets."

Hermione stared at Harry as if he had grown three heads. This was not the boy she knew…this was a man. And it wasn't fair… he was right.

Harry guided Hermione up to the steps of her dorm. "Now, Hermione. I want you to get some sleep. And tomorrow, you and I are going to have one heck of a talk. But until then, if you wake me up in the middle of the night for no reason than to yell at me for something I didn't even damn well do, I will hurt you."

Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed…it looked like he meant it. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry grunted. "Just get to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR...At least he did 2 hours ago, haven't checked since then.

A/N: Well my pretties, here it is. The long awaited chapter. And to think- its a bit longer too! bows to the audience. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco cautiously raised his hand to the side of his face. It was dark, so very dark. He had no idea how much time had passed since he passed out from the pain. Time seemed to drift in and out; almost as if nonexistent here. The only thing that he was sure of at this point was that Caius had almost killed him. And while for the moment, Draco was glad to have survived, he wasn't sure why he was still living. Had something happened to prevent Caius from killing him? Or truthfully, was Caius simply playing with him like a rat caught in a nasty trap.

He lowered his head in the darkness. The pain seemed to radiate throughout his body, but he had to feel. He had to feel if his eye was really gone. His hand met a sticky wetness and as his fingers reached the place his eye should have been, Draco screamed. It was over. No matter if he survived, there was no way that Hermione would want to have anything to do with him now. He was horribly disfigured and blind. He could feel it. Maybe Potter could take care of her; she needed to be with someone strong. Someone not marred someone still perfect.

He moaned and tried to cry, but only felt the wetness spread around his nose. He didn't even have to blink; the only discomfort was the sting of the tears in the tender flesh. He was ruined. Perhaps Caius had granted his wish in a strange sort of way; he would now be left alone to spend his days as a recluse. But rather than the reclusive nature of his existence being a choice, he would now be shunned. There was no one in the wizarding world that would be able to stand to look at him, let alone treat him like something other than a monster.

He moved his legs so that he could stop the sweet numbness from spreading down to his feet. He had nothing left to do but to wait for Caius to finish the job. His only comfort was to know that he at least would not die having never known love.

His breath came in short gasps now; the crying having taken all his strength. If only he hadn't been so stupid. To think he had actually believed an evil wizard to keep to his word. Perhaps he was much more naive than he could ever have imagined. It was hard though. The waiting seemed endless. He wished that he would simply drift back into nothingness, but that did not seem like a good possibility.

Silently, he wondered how long it took a person to bleed to death. Suddenly, he felt eyes watching him. How he felt this, he would never know, but he did feel it all the same.

"Hello?" He asked the darkness, not caring if a killing blow would take him.

He felt a smile stretch upon the features of the person who was now standing in the room with him. How one felt the muscle movements of another, Draco did not know, but as before, the knowledge was there. He felt the figure move so that he was now standing almost on top of him. He could feel the breath on the back of his neck, but was still not afraid. He felt the figures' movements before they were even made, and before the figure could grab him, Draco caught the hand.

"What do you want?" Draco asked the figure.

Caius smiled in the dark; the boy was so very special. The rest had simply let him choke them to death, but not the dragon. Even in his despair, there was a desire to live. Perhaps the mere threat of his loved ones rejection was enough for the boy. He was not broken, but most certainly made deadly. And that, more than anything else, was more important to Caius than servitude.

"Much." Caius answered in a steady voice, but without reproach. The boy jerked his arm away. Caius could feel the boy trying to understand him, but the boy would have to go much further into madness for that.

"Why am I not dead?" Draco asked, completely puzzled.

Caius sat down beside his blinded companion. "Oh Dragon, you simply do not understand. You have managed to survive this brutal maiming, and I have to say that it makes me proud."

Draco wished he could raise an eyebrow to that, but it would be a moot point now. "You mean you did not purposefully keep me alive?"

Caius laughed softly. "No, little Dragon. I'm afraid that this display of self preservation was all yours. None of the others have managed to survive this punishment, but you have. I believe that I have found my pupil."

Draco could hardly believe it. The madman now wanted to train him. Lovely. He was blinded, not to mention completely ruined in terms of unwarranted disfigurement, and now the crazy bastard has decided that he was worthy of receiving his teachings? "How can you teach me anything if I cannot see?" Draco asked calmly, not smartly. He simply wanted to know the answer to this.

"I am sure that you have noticed that you are able to see quite well without your eyes. In fact, I am sure that you can now see much more without them."

Draco could hardly curtail his rage. The lunatic had planned this all along. "I thought the deal was that after 3 years I would be able to go back. There is no way that I can go back to what I was now. You've destroyed me." This was not a statement fueled by anger, but rather one of cunning. He was fishing, and hopefully, the bizarre old wizard would fall for it.

Caius laughed. The boy was going to be such a joy to train. "But little Dragon, I keep my promises. You will be able to return, after I have given you all the gifts I have to offer. First, you must learn to see without seeing. Once you have mastered this task, you will be given your sight back. Surely you haven't forgotten my ability to heal, have you? Granted, you will still be different, but not without a sense of allure."

Draco was now completely confused. Apparently, since he survived the lunatic's torture, it garnered him a bit of niceness from the old bastard. He didn't know whether to be relieved or very very frightened.

"First, I would wish that you light this fire, wandlessly of course."

Draco truly wished that he could roll his eyes. "Sir, how am I supposed to light a fire, wandlessly, and without being able to see?"

"Use your gifts, Draco. Feel the pile of kindling, know it. Then, you will be able to see it."

Draco figured that he might as well try, seeing as he had to learn to manage somehow. Besides, he did not want to grant himself another punishment. Having one's eyes gouged out tended to make one meek.

He took a deep breath and concentrated. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as it sounded. He could feel the pile, only a few feet away from the lunatic. The pile itself was not large, perhaps large enough to start a small cooking fire. He decided to wing it, having no idea how he was supposed to do wandless magic and tried to imagine the fire blazing. Somehow, incantations didn't seem to be the answer. After a few moments, he felt power beginning to leave his fingers, stretching out to the fire. He took another deep breath. Internally, he thought one simple word. "Burn". Suddenly, he felt the pile of kindling catch fire and could smell the smoke drift into the air.

He couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Well done, little dragon. I believe that is enough for today. I trust that if I am kind enough to feed you, you will not be retaliating as you did earlier this day?"

Draco could hardly believe it; he imagined that the gouging had occurred the day before. "Sir, I do not wish to be a bother, but how many hours was I out?"

Caius laughed. "Dear Dragon, you were only out for a mere half a day. All of that pain and agony occurred in a simple space of time. It is now simply time for dinner."

Draco nodded. "I Promise, sir. I will no longer be foolish. I have learned my lesson."

Caius chuckled. "Then come out of the cave and get some sun. I will clean your wounds, but your sight will be gone for some time. When you are worthy of it, only then will I return it to you."

Draco gently stood and quietly followed his captor out into the brightness of the sun. Not that he could see it, but he could feel the brightness through the heat on his skin.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she heard the sound of footsteps thudding down into the common room. She had never gone to sleep the previous night. Honestly, she felt bad for her actions. She shouldn't have taken it all out of Harry. After all, he was really all she had.

"Morning, Hermione. I hope that you have gotten rid of your attitude this morning." Harry said to her coldly.

Hermione jumped up from the sofa and hugged Harry. "Apologize, Harry. You were right. I never should have gone off like that. Forgive me?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at Harry.

Harry couldn't hold back. Hermione was definitely something else. He laughed. "Hermione, you crack me up."

She smiled. "Good, but don't think that because I was wrong about last night that I still don't think that Draco acted poorly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you are going to think what you want about Draco. I am not going to interfere. Just keep in mind that if it wasn't for him, we might be in the middle of another wizarding war. I suggest that you drop it and try not to let it eat you up inside. After all, you have at least a 3 year wait before you get to unload all of this on the person who deserves it. That is, if he makes it back at all."

Hermione stared at Harry. He really had changed. "Harry, what happened to you?"

Harry laughed. "And to think, you used to say that I was dense. Hello, knock knock Hermione, I fought the darkest wizard Britain has seen in ages and I lived. Don't you think that would make the slightest bit of difference?"

"Harry James Potter! Since when did you become a Smart Aleck?" Hermione snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sometimes, Harry could simply be insufferable.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Hp JKR, Caius me

A/N: Here we are, another chapter. I believe that for some of you, there will be many things answered in this chapter reguarding Caius. Enjoy!

* * *

Severus sat in his chair, listening to the silence that seemed to surround him ever since Draco left. He had never imagined how lonely he could be. He supposed that he never realized how much of a hole that Draco had managed to fill within himself. And now the knowledge that he could not tell whether the boy would come out of this alive, ripped his heart out of his chest. He cared for Draco as if he could care for a son, if he had one, and somehow, it seemed unfair that Draco, being so young,had todeal with all of these things on his own.

Severus slammed his fist into the arm of the chair. It should be him, dammit! He should be the one trapped Merlin knows where with a madman. Draco was too young, had too live through too many hardships. The boy needed to be a boy for christsakes! Severus once again poured water into the scrying mirror. He wished that the mirror would show him Draco, just once. He needed to know how the boy was.

A single heartfelt tear dropped into the water of the scrying glass. The blackness of the glass rippled and churned. Severus caught hold of himself and pushed the tears away. Suddenly, the image that he had so wished for, appeared in front of his eyes. Draco was sitting near a fire outdoors. The sun was shining. Severus looked more closely, and it was then that he noticed the trails of dried blood that ran from the hollows that had once held Draco's steel blue eyes.

"How dare he!" Severus yelled to no one in particular. No one was allowed to damage a wizard so forcefully. He would find a way to his godson, he had to. He balled his hands into fists and pressed against his temples. There had to be something that he could do! He ran to his bookshelf and grabbed several tomes. Somewhere, there had to be a spell that could restore Draco. Even if it meant giving up his soul, if he had his way, Draco would be whole again.

* * *

Draco felt in front of him as he heard Caius move the fish.

"Hungry, young dragon?" Caius asked.

Draco smiled. "Yes, sir."

Caius carefully performed a cooling spell on the fish and placed it firmly in Draco's waiting hands. The boy smiled as he brought the fish to his lips. He had never tasted fish like this before. It was truly wonderful having spit-fire roasted fish fresh from the lake.

After Draco finished his piece of fish, he felt around until he could feel the coolness of the water. Deftly, without mistake, Draco washed off his hands.

"Very good, young dragon." Caius said to him with pride. "Soon, I believe that you will make me proud."

Draco wiped his wet hands on his pants. "How so, sir?" He asked, truly curious.

Caius chucked. "You will be my first pupil."

Draco turned his head towards the master wizard with a puzzled expression on his face. "But sir, you said that you have had other students. Pardon my questions, but I am now completely confused."

Caius chuckled with a bit of a maniacal laugh. "Yes, hopeful students. Ones that never managed to survive. The rest simply were defeated by the torture, Dragon. They simply did not survive. You did. And so, you will be my first true student."

Draco still wasn't getting what he wanted from the elder wizard. "But, what does that mean, sir?"

Caius sat down beside Draco and wrapped an arm over the boy's shoulders. "It means, young dragon that I shall pass all of my knowledge onto you. You will learn why the seasons change, how the earth spins. The things that I will teach you have not been taught in many moons. In the dawn of an ancient age, wizards were not taught as they are now. Each wizard chose a successor, usually a boy who tended to show a capacity for looking beyond what the eyes could see. In this way, the world of wizards kept the world in perfect order, and that was our job. Now, the order of the world has been allowed to slide. It is too easy to become a wizard in your world. I believe that even Merlin would not be happy with the state of things. He simply trained the "once and future king"…Perhaps I have grown overly cruel as time passed, but I see that now, that what you call muggles are allowed to encroach on what is supposed to be secret knowledge."

Draco shook his head in astonishment. "But sir, I suppose that I am confused on what role I am to play."

Caius smiled at his charge. "It is simple. Once you have learned everything I have to offer, I will allow you to return. You ask what it is that I want of you. That too is simple. I want you to learn. It will change you, oh yes. Much like it changed me, but perhaps I am a bit misguided to think that you could completely change the modern wizarding world. But just maybe, if my knowledge can cross the seas, what was once lost would yet again be found…Did you know that all magic used to be performed wandlessly? We had no need for a focus. Magic was everywhere. That is why I choose to reside here. This is the last place in Britannia that has magic that still flows from the ground. In fact, this was the dwelling of Merlin himself, and one of the places he trained young Arthur."

Draco could hardly keep the surprise from his voice. "Then why, sir, did you threaten to kill those at the school?"

Caius laughed again. "Don't you see, young dragon? I had two choices. I could change your world by destroying the very thing that is corrupting it, or I could train one to take my place and enter that world and with my knowledge, gently bring about change. Some might consider me evil, but no, I am the epitome of that which is grey. I do what I do for the survival of wizards, and it is that survival that sometimes means the difference between life and death. Do not misunderstand me, Dragon, all life is valuable. But there comes a time when it is better to be calculating than it is to be nice. Niceness will not allow you to live through war, as you well know. Perhaps in my foolish way, I am too hard on that school of yours, but the corruption of the magic in this land makes me ill."

Draco nodded. "So, you simply plan to teach me, then release me, and hope that my knowledge changes the world?"

Caius patted the boy on the arm. "Sometimes, it is best to let nature do what nature wishes, even though there are times that we wish that there was a way to rush her. Perhaps I acted a bit foolishly, but I got what I wanted; a proper student."

"Sir, forgive my questioning nature, but how do I know that you are not lying?" Draco asked with a nervous quiver in his voice; hoping that he had not angered the crazed wizard.

"Dragon, use your senses. Feel it. Does it feel as if I am lying?"

Draco took a deep breath and concentrated. He felt his power reaching out to Caius- merging with the elder wizard's mind. It wasn't so much that he could read the elder wizard's mind, but rather, he could feel it, know it, and taste it. In that one moment, he knew everything about his teacher; his hopes, his dreams, even the ones now long lost. The man was an enigma, but he did not lie.

Draco sighed and pulled back his power. "I apologize, sir. You do not lie."

"Remember this lesson, Draco. That is the true way of knowing. There is no way to block it, and now that you have tapped into the magic of Britannia, it will never leave you."

Draco smiled. "Sir, does this mean that when I leave I will still retain everything I have learned here?"

"Draco, if you do not, you are a poor pupil…When I am finished, you will be the most magnificent wizard the world has seen in many a moon. Perhaps something to rival Merlin himself, though one can never truly predict the future. There are simply shadows of things that have been and of things that will be. It is up to us to interpret them correctly."

"And that means what, exactly sir?"

"It means, Draco. That with what I know of you now, you have much to learn, but I can sense greatness within you. If I have my way, you will be the bearer of the perfect balance between the magic of dark and the magic of light, and nothing, no females, no former teachers, will be able to sway you one way or the other. It means, Draco, that you must be careful and know that you cannot allow yourself to become cruel. With cruelty comes evil, and with kindness comes the light. You, if you work hard, will be perfect."

Draco breathed for a moment. "But sir, no one is perfect."

Caius laughed. "Ahh, but Draco, it depends on the perception. If you consider what you do to be the proper way to handle things, and you feel that you have done right, then who can tell you that you did not perform the task perfectly? If you yourself find fault with your actions, then you would be imperfect, would you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then your perfection lies in your opinion, and your opinion alone. It does not matter what I think, or what anyone else thinks. If you view your actions as proper, then they will be, because only you can judge yourself."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape all belong to JKR. It's not fair I tell you! Not fair at all!

A/N: I know, I know. It's been ages since I've updated. School caught up with me. Tell me teachers to take it easy on me so I can update l. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco stretched. He rolled over and popped his joints. He was used to the darkness now. I was hard to believe that he had gotten used to being blind, but here he was. Sometimes, he still wished that he could see, but over time, he'd discovered that he could "see" just as well with his various senses. He supposed that it was this that Caius was trying to teach him, but just when Draco thought that Caius might give him his sight back, Caius always did something else. The only thankful thought he had was that the pain had stopped. Of course, for the time being, Draco was doing everything Caius said, and he was sure that if he stepped out of line, the torture would return.

Draco got himself to a sitting position and listened to his surroundings. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. The only sounds were the stream outside and the sound of his own respiration. Caius must not be there. He felt around until he could feel the etchings that he had been making in the wall above his sleeping area. Although he didn't know the date, he began scratching off everyday he had been with Caius. He had to do something to keep track of it all. He tried not to think of Hermione; not being around her was so very difficult. He wished that things could have been perfect, but perhaps, this was where he belonged all along.

Draco got to his feet and followed the sound of the stream. Once he was outside the cave, he sniffed. No, Caius had not made breakfast yet. Draco crouched down and felt near where he knew the fire to be and found a bundle of fish, still wrapped in cloth. He untied the fish and felt around until he felt the frying pan. Carefully, he placed the fish in the pan and reached out with his power. He felt the bundle of wood that would become his fire. He couldn't help but smile when the pile of wood caught fire from Draco merely thinking of the word. Wandless magic had become so simple, so pure.

He placed the pan over the fire and smiled to himself when he heard the sizzle of the cooking fish. He had learned much in the time he had been away. From his etchings, he could tell that he had been there at least two months, perhaps longer. He would have to remember to ask Caius about it if the elder wizard was in a good mood. Finally, Draco smelled the fish in the pan, recognizing the smell as properly fried fish. He gently took the pan from the fire and let the fish cool.

Sometimes, he got a little tired of fried fish, but he couldn't afford to be picky. At least he had food, water, and a roof over his head. If it wasn't for magic, his clothing would have been ruined a long time ago. He supposed that being with Caius was teaching him one very important lesson; you never know what you are capable of when you truly want to survive.

After Draco waved his hand over the pan of fish and felt it cool enough to touch, he grabbed himself a piece of fish and began his breakfast. At least, he knew how to cook now. Finally, Draco heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Carefully, he let his ears adjust to the sound and recognized the quiet steps of the elder wizard.

"Ahh, just in time for breakfast I see." Caius said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Draco smiled in the direction of Caius. "Yes, sir."

Draco heard Caius come closer and set down something in front of him. "I found some lovely apples in a tree not far from here. I thought that we might add them to this morning's breakfast."

Draco felt around until his fingers touched an apple. He picked it up and rubbed it on his shirt to clean it, and began to eat.

"Dragon, I wanted to tell you…I think you are doing very well. Your independence is surprising, but not unpleasant. A great wizard needs independence."

Draco nodded as he finished his apple. He heard Caius fix his own breakfast and sit down across from him. He hoped that the good mood would continue. "Sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco." Caius answered after swallowing a bit of fish.

"I was wondering if I may ask what might seem a pointless question?"

Caius sighed. "If you are asking it, the question can hardly be pointless. Out with it, my son."

"Sir, I was wondering how long I had been here."

Caius seemed to pause for a moment. "Now, why would you want to know a thing like that?" The wizard asked with a small sense of irritation.

Draco quickly stilled himself. "Sir, I simply wanted to know because I would like to send a friend a gift for the holidays if they are close."

Caius seemed to calm. "Your lady friend, no doubt."

"Yes, sir."

"And what would you wish to give her if it were near the holidays?"

Draco still remained on guard, but was enthusiastic that he managed to get this far. "I planned to make something, sir. I know that we are guarded here, and I have no idea how intricate the wards are that you have in place, but I would even deal with an evening of punishment if I could simply send her something."

Caius thought for a moment. The boy was so willing to make a sacrifice. Everything was working out splendidly. "Well, as I am sure that you have figured out by now, this place which we have been calling our home is kept, almost as if it were a picture. It never rains, it never snows, and yet, all of the plant life and the stream continues to flow. This place is like no other that I know of, but it does make it comfortable….To answer your question, Draco, yes; you have been here some months. It is a few days off from the holiday which you call Christmas. A fortnight I believe."

Draco nodded. "Yes, she would be getting ready to leave school for the holidays, but she would most likely be having exams."

Caius smiled as if he were a great cat who had just caught a mouse within his teeth. "Well then, Draco. I will let you send this gift, but you must do something for me in return."

"What is that, sir?" Draco asked.

"What is the old saying, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth? Give me a tooth, and I will let you send your gift."

Draco wanted to cry. The old wizard was certainly mad as a hatter, and now, he was making him disfigure himself more, just to send a simple gift. Unfortunately, Draco knew that if he didn't do it, he would probably be punished much worse than anything he could stand to do to himself. Draco forced the courage to rise within himself and grabbed a rock that lay near the edge of the stream. Quickly, Draco opened his mouth and smacked the rock against his teeth. The pain was immediate, and he could not help but cry out. He raised his hand to his mouth and spit two teeth into his hand. He suppressed a sob and handed them to his unwanted master.

Caius laughed sinisterly. "For the extra tooth, I must give you something….Let's see...I think that getting your wand back should suffice. Just remember that you no longer need it."

Draco nodded, and through his broken teeth, he whispered, "Thank you, sir."

Later that evening, Draco has finished his gift. It wasn't much in his eyes, but he had carved a fish from a piece of wood he found near the stream. It was the best that he could give her, and he hoped that she would not be disappointed. He also used a piece of birch bark that he found near the mouth of the cave, and wrote her the first note he'd been allowed since he arrived in that dreadful place.

As Caius had promised, he helped Draco send his present through the fire.

* * *

Severus sat, asleep at his desk. Try as he might, his books told him nothing…NOTHING. He had combed the library, and done everything he could think of, but no one had any answers. The best Madam Pomfrey could promise was that she would do her best if Draco was ever returned to them.

Suddenly, a dull thud woke Severus from his slumber. There, lying in front of his fireplace was a small bundle. In shaky handwriting, it was addressed _Hermione Granger_. Severus jumped up from his seat, Draco had finally made contact.

As quickly as he could, he grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk and scribbled furiously.

_Miss Granger,_

_Come to my chambers immediately. Draco has made contact._

_Yours,_

_S. Snape_

Severus rolled the note and tied it with a bit of twine. Hopefully, Miss Granger would be somewhere near.

* * *

Hermione sat near the shore of the lake, looking out over the water with a book in her hands. She still found it hard to believe that Draco would be missing this long. Part of her was very angry, but another part of her was worried sick. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think that he was dead. Even Professor Snape seemed distracted. Draco's disappearance seemed to be affecting everybody.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and found the gentle yellow eyes of a school owl. Carefully, Hermione untied the note from the owl's leg and watched as the owl took off in a flurry of feathers. She couldn't help but be reminded of the notes that Draco used to send her, but she knew that it wouldn't be from him. She opened the scroll and stared, stunned. She darted towards the castle as fast as she could. Draco! Draco had sent something!

Hermione didn't stop running until she reached the door to Severus' chambers down in the dungeon. Quickly, she wrapped on the portrait.

Severus heard the knocking and quickly opened the door to his chambers. He ushered Miss Granger in and within seconds, placed the small bundle in her hands.

Hermione could hardly keep her hands from trembling, but finally she managed to unwrap the bundle. She carefully unrolled the bark from the object and a beautifully carved wooden fish fell into her palm. At once, she put the fish under her nose and could feel his scent. It had been so long. Tears fell from her eyes. He was alive.

She looked down at the bark and noticed that writing had been scribbled on the inside of the bark.

_Hermione,_

_You have no idea how much I long to get back to you. I never imagined that it would be so hard here, so painful. At times, the only thing that has stopped me from giving up has been the thought of you. I wish I could see you, touch you, and hold you until I die. I hope that you like the fish, it is all I have to give you this Christmas, but I promise, if I make it out of this alive, I will give you better presents in the future._

_I'm sorry that I can't send notes, I'm sorry that you can't know what is going on. I am not allowed to do much. It was only that I was willing to sacrifice a few things to the wizard that is keeping me that allowed me to send you this gift. I hope that my time here passes quickly. I miss you every waking moment._

_Tell Severus that I'm okay. Sometimes I hurt, but I'm okay. I know he's worried._

_Draco_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I got this chapter out and studied for 2 exams this week. Wish me luck!

* * *

Hermione brushed a tear from her eye. Draco was in pain, trapped with a wizard who was doing Merlin knows what, and there was nothing that anyone could do. Professor Snape had completely exhausted his resources, and still, he could find nothing to help. Hermione couldn't help herself and began to cry in earnest. In another life, she wouldn't have been caught dead crying in front of the dreaded potions master, but Draco had changed everything. 

Before she knew it, Hermione felt the uneasy warmth of a pair of hands awkwardly rubbing her shoulders in a gentle fashion. Hermione turned, and was surprised to find Professor Snape, doing his best to not look embarrassed, calmly holding out a handkerchief to her.

"Come now, Miss Granger." Severus said to her, in his most friendly voice, which really was less of a growl. "I doubt that Draco would like to think that you are upset by his gift. This is not the time for tears. We must do our best to remain strong."

Hermione nodded and took the handkerchief from Severus' outstretched hand. "Thank you, Professor. As usual, you are the voice of reason."

Severus patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Miss Granger, I would suggest that you take your things and make it an early night. You need your rest. I will continue to see what, if anything, I can discover. There must be a way to help Draco, I just have not had the luck to come across it."

Hermione surprised Severus by grabbing him into a tight hug. Severus stiffened immediately, and cleared his throat gruffly.

Hermione stepped back and smiled towards Severus with an expression that was more Slytherin than Gryffindor. "You don't fool me, Professor Snape. Somewhere, beneath that rough exterior, is a heart and I honestly believe it is just waiting to make an appearance." Hermione stated smugly, gathered the gift and the letter, then turned on her heel and left Severus' quarters.

Severus could not help but roll his eyes…bloody Gryffindors.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile all the way back to Gryffindor tower. She had just hugged Severus Snape and lived! If it hadn't been for the circumstances they were dealing with, she would have announced her accomplishment at the top of her lungs in the Great Hall. 

Once she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she cheerfully said the password and entered without a sound. The Fat Lady simply opened to admit the young Gryffindor, but couldn't help but wonder what the young lady was involved in now.

Hermione spotted Harry immediately. He was slouched on the sofa, engrossed in a copy of the Quibbler.

"Harry?" Hermione said and she plopped herself down beside her friend.

Harry looked up from the magazine, and shook his head. "Where in Merlin's beard have you been Hermione? I've been up, down, and all overthis school. You owe me a chocolate frog."

Hermione laughed and held out her items to Harry. Harry set down his paper and gently took the items Hermione had passed to him. He couldn't help but be amazed. Who would have thought that Malfoy was capable of doing something with his hands…the muggle way, nonetheless.

"He's alive, Harry. Thank Merlin. He's alive!" Hermione threw herself into Harry's lap and collapsed.

Harry sputtered and dropped everything. "Merlin, Hermione! Give me some warning next time! There are… some tender spots over here."

Hermione cackled. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok, Hermione. Reality check. Ok, yes, it's great that Draco is alive. Yes, it's great that he sent you something. But try not to get ahead of yourself here. There is no sense in jumping on me and using me for a trampoline!"

"Harry, _now_ you are exaggerating."

"Nope, you forget Hermione, I don't exaggerate. I lie. At least that's what Umbridge said."

"Harry, I think you might need to see a psychiatrist. What in the world is wrong with you? Why are you even remotely thinking about that toad?"

Harry laughed. "Because, in this issue of the Quibbler, Dolores Umbridge, ministry official, is supposedly dating a three-legged centaur from Surrey."

"Harry James Potter, you are ridiculous!"

"Don't believe me, Hermione?" Harry held up his copy of the Quibbler, and sure enough, there was an odd picture on the front of Umbridge and a limping centaur.

"Harry…I have no words for that…no words at all."

* * *

Draco stretched. He sniffed at the morning air…almost like a dog. He had learned that from the scent in the air he could tell what the weather would be like that day. Not that it changed much where Caius had them, but he could tell the minor changes. 

He listened and heard the crunching of footsteps. It had been several weeks since Caius had allowed him to send Hermione the Christmas gift, and things had gone well. It was almost as if now that Caius had proof that Draco would do anything to get what he wanted, all of the pain had stopped.

"Good morning, Dragon." Caius said with a hint of kindness in his voice.

Draco smiled. "Good morning, sir." Draco pointed in the direction of the fire. "Breakfast is ready. I found some fresh berries on the hill."

Draco heard Caius shuffle and sit down. And then he heard the sounds of the old wizard eating. Part of him was relieved that the pain had stopped, and that he had not been asked to hurt himself again. He couldn't help but imagine that the respite was going to be short-lived. It did him no good to be an optimist. He just had to survive.

"Dragon?" Caius asked.

"Sir?"

Caius stood and walked over to Draco. "You have been impeccable of late."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Caius sat down next to Draco and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Your actions deserve a reward."

Draco thought that with his luck, the reward could be either good or bad. On the good side, he didn't let himself go overboard. He just hoped that Caius had managed to hunt in his exploits and brought back a bit of game. Fish was beginning to get a bit tiresome. On the bad side, Draco had to fight not to cringe and wait for the blows to begin.

"Dragon, you have learned much about the world; much about how to live in perpetual darkness. You have made me proud."

Draco nodded. The "but" was coming. He could feel it.

"I spent the morning fashioning these for you. They aren't quite the same as the one's you had, but they should do nicely."

Draco could feel elements of fear slither up his spine. "What should do nicely, sir?"

"Your new eyes, Draco….Yes, I have decided that you are now ready to see once again."

Draco was at once both excited and horrified. He had images of eyeless animals in the hills above the cave dancing around inside his head. But Draco could only swallow his fear. "Thank you, sir." He said respectfully.

He felt Caius move towards him. He steadied himself for some great pain, but amazingly, it never came. In almost an instant, Draco could feel the magic pass over him when Caius laid his hands on Draco's head. There was an odd pressure in his eye sockets, and then suddenly, the world erupted into a million colors.

Draco threw himself backwards and cried out.

"Dragon, calm now. Take some deep breaths. Your brain must get used to processing this information again. Everything is quite alright."

Draco blinked his eyes several times. His vision slowly cleared. He recognized the appearance of the cave from when he first came. He looked around, and couldn't help but run his hands over his face. His face felt smooth, no longer riddled with scars. He was normal. The disfigurement was gone.

Draco jumped up and crouched down next to the water and looked at his reflection. His face was his own, but different; sad, knowing. His eyes were grey, and not so much different than they had been before. That was, until Draco turned his head in the reflection of the water and saw a flash of bright silver.

Caius laughed. "Yes, my boy. They are not human eyes. But they will do nicely."

Draco opened his eyes wide and turned to look at Caius. "What do you mean, not human."

Caius chuckled. "Stop this ridiculous worrying. I made them. Nothing has died to give you back your sight. In fact, your eyes are probably worth more than any others on the planet. They are merely made from bits of silver, crystal, and of course, a bit of magic; nothing to be worried about. Now, stop fretting and help me. We have much to do today."

Draco was stunned. He could see. He was whole. Quickly, he got up from the river bank and followed Caius over the hill.

Caius called down to Draco and motioned for him to hurry. Once Draco reached the top of the hill, Caius stopped the let the boy catch his breath for a moment. "Now your apprenticeship _truly_ begins."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not to me.

A/N: I know, its been ages. But here it is, the next chapter all prime and ready to go. For those of you who tend to be a bit squeamish, this is going to be a gruesome chapter, I warn you now. Things will be fine until you reach Caius' incantation. You will know the incantation by the Greek characters.

Translation of Caius' incantation- taken from the Simon Necronomicon.

(They are Seven. They are Seven. In the depths of the Ocean, they are Seven. In the shining heavens, they are Seven. They proceed from the ocean depths. They proceed from the hidden retreat. They are neither male nor female. These which stretch themselves out like chains. They have no spouse. They beget not children. They are strangers to charity. They ignore prayer. They scoff at wishes. They are the vermin that comes forth from the Mountains of MASHU. Enemies of Our Master ENKI. They are the vengeance of the Ancient Ones. Raising up difficulties. Obtaining power through wickedness. The Enemies! The Enemies! The Seven Enemies! They are Seven! They are Seven! Spirit of the Sky Remember! Spirit of the Earth Remember!"

* * *

Draco sighed to himself. It had been a long journey. Although he had not been able to contact Hermione since that painful Christmas, he still thought of her often. He could only hope that she hadn't forgotten him. But he had to think positively. It never did him any good to dwell on the past. It only brought him pain, and if that was the only thing he learned during his apprenticeship with Caius, it was that bringing pain on one's self was utterly pointless. It simply diminished the focus and made it difficult to properly allow the magic to flow.

He had learned much over the past months. It seemed that just as long as he did everything Caius wished without too much difficulty, that kept the mad wizard at bay. The elder wizard seemed to constantly be surprised by Draco's capacity for learning. And it had only been a few days before that Caius had expressed to Draco that it would not be long now before Draco would learn the final secret… Amazing considering that as far as Draco could tell, he'd only been gone for a year and a day. He did not get his hopes up, however. It would do no good whatsoever for Draco to hope for an early release. Even thinking it possible would only cause Caius to possibly extend his stay as apprentice. If there was another thing that Draco had learned about Caius, it was that he played by his own set of rules, which unfortunately were constantly changing.

It wasn't that Draco had lost his spirit. No. It was more so that he chose to obey. Rebellion simply only caused him torture, he had learned that the hard way. Draco could only satisfy his anger with a silent plan for revenge. If it killed him, he would make sure that the fall of Caius would certainly occur once his apprenticeship was complete.

But everything had not been bad. Draco had Caius to thank for coming to terms with his darkness and embracing it. He was no longer the boy afraid of his power and choosing to disfigure himself to control the pain. No, Caius had changed that; shown Draco what pain truly was. Now, Draco simply knew he was dark, and could never be the harbinger of light and butterflies- that was Potter's job. No, Draco Malfoy was designed to keep the darkness at bay; by using it to control the balance between good and evil. Did this make him some sort of supernatural power? No. He simply now knew his place in the world. It certainly would take more than one man to control the balance. He simply now held the knowledge of how to do so. Caius had taught him all. There were no more mysteries regarding magic for Draco, not because he was particularly special, but rather, because he had been chosen because he looked like the people whom Caius remembered. His head had become a fount of knowledge, full of possibly useless information. Useless, that is, until it is needed by someone.

This created an interesting conundrum for Draco. He now housed knowledge in his brain that Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore couldn't even fathom, and that was unnerving indeed. If he made it back to Hogwart's, he would have absolutely nothing to do… But that, in a way, was the stuff of fantasy. There were too many ifs. He needed to concentrate on the present.

Draco suddenly sensed the feet of his master stepping softly across the grass and turned to meet his master.

"Ah, Dragon. It is good to see you this early. I had hoped that you would wake early."

Draco smiled. "Perhaps it was fate smiling down upon us."

"Perhaps indeed." Caius said with an interesting lilt. "It is time."

Draco looked at his master, puzzled. "Time for what, Master?"

Caius motioned for the young man to follow. "Time for a new beginning. This is to be your final lesson. It is the last thing I have to give…After this day, I believe I can feel comfortable in knowing that you will easily be able to find your place in the world."

* * *

Draco watched Caius curiously as the elder wizard made himself comfortable on a stone slab that had been placed in the center of their cave. The cave had been cleared out, so that the only items that remained inside the structure were the items that belonged to Draco, a multitude of lit candles, and the stone slab upon which Caius was now sitting.

Draco looked at his master with a questioning glance. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

Caius laughed a deadly laugh. "Why, my dear pupil, this is merely the beginning of your final lesson…You have made me so very proud. Your intelligence could never have been guessed before your arrival to this realm. I am supremely happy, as I am sure that the gods are smiling upon us."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously. "That doesn't make any sense."

Caius chuckled. "Oh, it is no matter. Soon you will understand everything. Now, stop fretting and undress."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

Caius seemed to be getting annoyed. "You are beginning to speak as if you have learned nothing. Don't make me have to find a new pupil at this late hour."

Draco quickly righted himself. It was not long ago that Caius would have already been torturing him for such talk. "I apologize, sir. I must be forgetting myself."

Draco quickly undressed, not bothering to hide himself. The elder wizard had whipped him for such foolishness more than once. It wasn't that the elder wizard was perverted….At least not in a sexual manner. But rather, the elder wizard had strange ideas about skyclad rituals. Of course, Draco could not deny that performing rites skyclad did lend one's self a sense of freedom he had never known. But the fact remained that Draco seemed to be able to accomplish the same outcome whether skyclad or fully clothed.

Draco stepped closer to the slab and looked into the eyes of his master. Caius smiled. "Now, this is the dragon I have come to know. My reasoning for your state of dress is not for my own enjoyment, but rather, as an aid to you. This final ritual can get a bit messy."

Draco's eyes widened at the prospect. If Caius was saying that things could get messy, he was beginning to think that it might have been best if he had disappeared. This final ritual could be anything…mean anything. Fear was beginning to creep over his flesh. He had to calm himself. He had to think of Hermione…his Hermione.

Caius cleared his throat and began to chant in an archaic language that Draco immediately recognized as the language of the Green Man. Of course, before Draco had come to this place, he never even fathomed that such a language existed. But here it was, the language that predated Merlin; the true language of magic.

"Είναι επτά. Είναι επτά. Σε βάθη του ωκεανού, είναι επτά. Στους λάμποντας ουρανούς, είναι επτά. Προχωρούν από τα ωκεάνια βάθη. Προχωρούν από την κρυμμένη υποχώρηση. Δεν είναι ούτε αρσενικοί ούτε θηλυκοί. Αυτοί που streach οι ίδιοι συμπαθήστε έξω τις αλυσίδες. Δεν έχουν κανέναν σύζυγο. Γεννούν όχι τα παιδιά. Είναι ξένοι στη φιλανθρωπία. Αγνοούν την προσευχή. Αυτοί χλευασμός στις επιθυμίες. Είναι vermin που προέρχεται εμπρός από τα βουνά MASHU. Εχθροί κύριου ENKI μας. Είναι το vengence των αρχαίων. Αύξηση επάνω στις δυσκολίες. Λήψη της δύναμης μέσω της διαφθοράς. Οι εχθροΐ Οι εχθροΐ Οι επτά εχθροΐ Είναι επτά! Είναι επτά! Το πνεύμα του ουρανού θυμάταϊ Το πνεύμα της γης θυμάταϊ." (translation in Author's Note)

The old wizard seemed to have recited the entire thing in a breathless voice, almost a whisper. The words themselves were not comforting. Draco could not understand why Caius was summoning the words of an ancient exorcism. This was definitely not expected.

Draco looked at Caius who seemed to be washed out; drained of all color. "Master, what is going on?"

Caius smiled evilly at Draco. "This is only the beginning, dear boy. This is the beginning of your new life."

Draco shivered at the coldness that suddenly filled the cave. "But why an exorcism?"

Caius smiled. "Because dear boy, this ritual involves blood. Lots of blood, and the things that lurk in the dark are attracted to blood. The cave must be blessed before we begin; warded against the evil things, so that we may continue without inviting difficulties."

Caius suddenly patted the slab beside him- almost as if to welcome Draco to sit. Draco was frightened, but he did as he was asked. He sat on the table beside Caius. In the span of an instant, Draco felt frozen and cold. There was nothing that he could do, the old wizard had him completely immobilized.

"Now, don't start trying to take off this spell. It will wear in its own time. It is part of your training…Now, I imagine that you are wondering what is going on, and why I have suddenly done this to you. It is all very simple. For you see Draco, I am giving you everything. You have surpassed my every expectation, as I believe I have told you before. So, you are being given an honor of sorts."

Draco watched as Caius readjusted himself on the table and stripped himself of his robes.

The old wizard nodded at Draco in assurance.

"This is what is called the Rite of Rebirth. For me to be able to pass on everything I have to you, I must give everything of myself to you; become a part of you. I imagine that you are asking yourself how this will happen, it is very simple. You must eat."

Draco wished that he could shudder.

"Ah yes, I know that it is not an appetizing thought. But, it is the only way. You must eat of my flesh entirely before you can know everything. It is my gift to you as it was the gift of my master many many years ago. The spell you are currently under, will wear off in a small while, and when it does, it will propel you to eat. There is nothing that you can do to stop it, so do not bother. The spell will cease when there is nothing left of me but bones."

Draco could not curtail his horror. He was being forced to eat another wizard. If he wasn't immobilized, he would vomit.

"I can see what you are thinking, Draco. Try not to think so much. It is true that the taste will stay with you for some time, but after a few days, you will manage to get the taste out of your mouth. If it were possible, I would tell you to smile. This is the beginning of your manhood."

Draco could only watch as Caius waved his hand over Draco's eyes, muttering an incantation that he did his best to ignore, but the very words seemed to melt into his flesh. The words bonded with him; became a part of his being, his soul. Draco then watched as Caius laid himself down on the slab and pushed Draco unceremoniously onto the floor of the cave.

Gradually, feeling came back to his limbs. He could feel the spell already beginning to drive him; making him hungry for the taste of human flesh. He wanted to be horrified, but the spell kept that at bay. He stood up and looked down upon the prone form of his teacher. The old wizard had lashed himself to the slab- perhaps to keep himself from escaping?

He felt the spell change him. The spell was now in control. It was almost as if there were two parts of him now: the Draco that was horrified and felt like vomiting all over the cave, and the Draco that wanted the evil, wanted the darkness gained from the exchange. He felt his true self pushed to the background, and could only watch this new Draco wreak havoc. The alter Draco smiled evilly at the body laid in front of him. It was to be a feast that he would never forget.

He stroked his prey lovingly; feeling the power located just underneath the surface. The flesh was so white, so unmarred. Suddenly, like a viper, the alter Draco tore into the body of Caius, ripping through the white flesh. Crimson flowed off the slab and dripped onto the dirt floor of the cave. The great wizard cried out in agony, but it did not stop him. Eventually, Draco became one, no longer caring if a spell originally was the cause of this desecration. He was finally getting his revenge on Caius.

He ate until his stomach was bloated. The eviscerated corpse lay on the table, bits of intestine were scattered around the floor of the cave. Sprays of blood arced across the walls in splatters reminiscent of a Jackson Pollack painting. Draco stood, panting. Caius was nothing but bloody bones now.

Draco crouched on the floor in horror when he realized that he had even split open Caius skull; the brain was gone. He had eaten it. He tried to force a finger down his throat to vomit, but the spell would not let him. He wanted to die.

Draco ran out into the stream and let himself fall; hoping silently that he would drown, but he simply floated on the surface of the water; the blood slowly washing away. He couldn't bear to think of what he had done. The horror of it all had set in. He allowed himself to be washed up to a shore down the river. He sat and sobbed for what could have been minutes or hours. Time had become nonexistent.

Finally, he stood. He mentally called his clothing and his things from the cave. Summoning had become so very easy. He carefully dressed and sighed. There was only one man who could possibly hope to understand. One man who had come close to the horrors he had experienced. Yes, Severus Snape was waiting for him. It was time to go back.


	30. Chapter 30 The Return of Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned by JKR. I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N: I know, I know its been awhile again Had a bit of writers block, but I hope that all of you find the first part of the return of Draco entertaining.

* * *

Severus Snape sat, gazing into the fire currently dying in his fireplace. He still could not bring himself to dwell on the length of time that Draco had been gone. It simply was not worth it. For all of his faults, he did deeply care about the boy. But the wizard who appeared in during the scrying sessions had not been seen in a long while. While in a normal circumstance that would have been a good thing, but in this case, the absence of figures filled Severus with a sense of dread. The last time he had heard from Draco had been that simple note sent during the holidays with a message for Hermione Granger. His inner conscience threatened to say the word, but he forced himself back. He could not bear to think of Draco as dead.

He took another drink from the bottle of fire whiskey at his feet. He was out of headache potion, but he didn't really care. The sniveling brats would just have to deal with him being grumpy tomorrow.

Suddenly, a sound that made Severus jump out of his skin popped behind him. If he didn't know any better, he could swear that someone had just apparated into his rooms- which should be impossible as Hogwarts bore many wards that made apparition impossible.

"Severus."

Severus jumped to his feet. There standing behind the chair was Draco Malfoy. Alive and intact. Severus quickly walked over to the boy, meaning to place a friendly hand on his shoulder, but Draco flinched, so he retracted his hand.

"Draco. Please, sit." Severus cleared his throat. Draco obediently sat in the chair that had formerly been occupied by the professor.

Draco looked up at Severus with a flash of silver glinting in his eyes. "I apologize for my actions." The boy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"For what, exactly, Draco." Severus asked, puzzled.

Draco took a deep breath and stared into the elder man's eyes. "For everything I am about to tell you, for everything I do from this day forth, for everything that I have become."

Severus sat on the couch across from Draco. It was hard to believe that the last he had seen of Draco was in the ripples of the water from the scrying mirror, his eyes completely gone. "Draco, somehow, I just don't understand." He knew this boy, no make that 'man', had been through hell. But clearly, things went much further than he thought possible.

Draco reached for the bottle of fire whiskey, upturned it into his mouth, and swallowed the contents with a single gulp. "Something tells me, Severus, that the things I'm about to tell you will shock even you."

Severus paused. There was something different about Draco, and it was definitely more than just his eyes. Though the eyes that looked at him from the man he knew as Draco Malfoy seemed similar, all for that glint of silver, Severus knew that the scrying had not been a lie. Somehow, Draco's eyes had been replaced, and that was simply the beginning. His whole personality had changed. Severus wasn't surprised, but more than simply being grown, and having been tortured, there was something else, something sinister. "Draco. Whatever it is, I will listen. Do not forget, I was a spy for the light after all. I have seen my share of torture."

Draco suddenly began to laugh. Severus began to think that Draco had truly lost his mind when the laughter died in an instant, replaced by a cold gaze. "Do you have anything that will take the taste of human flesh from my tongue?"

Severus almost fell off the couch. He coughed as he regained his composure. "Why would you ask such a thing, Draco?"

Draco turned his gaze towards Severus' eyes. He prodded the elder wizard's mind with a simple poke, breaking past all the master occlumens' blocks. Severus looked at Draco in surprise.

"I will answer everything as soon as you get this bloody carcass out of my mouth!"

Severus quickly returned with a mixture of habanero and horseradish expertly ground together in a mortar and pestle. "This will have to do. The habanero pepper will kill your taste buds. The horseradish should eat through the oils of the flesh."

Draco grabbed the mortar and scooped the mixture into his mouth with his hand. His eyes teared from the hotness of the combination, but he did not say a word. After a moment, he relaxed. Draco motioned for Severus to sit. He stretched, and then slunk down into the chair.

"You know, there was a time when I thought that Voldemort was the most evil wizard that ever walked this planet…How wrong I was. Growing up the way I did, I knew about torture. I knew about the cells in the dungeon of Malfoy manor. But I never imagined it would ever happen to me."

Severus moved to speak and was silenced by a mere wave of Draco's hand. "Don't interrupt. I don't think I have the sanity to repeat myself."

Draco looked at Severus; noticing the elder wizard was both compelled and irritated. "Don't look at me like that, Severus. I have already apologized for what I have become. HE made me this way. HE did this." Draco waved a sweeping arm over his body. Light bounced forth from Draco's form showing the memory of healed wounds. "I know everything. At least everything that he knew, centuries of knowledge; his knowledge." Draco looked at Severus with saddened eyes. "I can never go back. I was so foolish; so young. Now, I don't even know how to relate." Draco waved his hand, once more allowing Severus the ability to speak.

Severus sighed. "In time, you will learn. Go on, I will not interrupt."

"He was going to kill her. Hermione I mean. Maybe kill us all, just because the school taught 'unclean filth'. At least that's how he saw the lot of us. In his eyes, the only ones who were pure were those of us who resembled his long dead kin. It was my lucky break that the bastard originally had white blonde hair and blue eyes…He tortured me, endlessly, until I broke. At least enough to call him master. It took him taking my eyes to make me do it. I held out as long as I could."

Draco scratched his head. "He had planned to keep me, train me, if I survived his test to be worthy of being his apprentice. Needless to say, I survived. Once I satisfied his craving for a blind whipping boy, he gave me back my eyes; in a fashion. You see, he ate my true eyes...he ATE them. I still can't believe it...He made these for me." Draco reached up and touched them, almost as if to make sure they were still there. "After I earned back my eyes, the torture stopped and the lessons began…my final lesson…my final-" Draco collapsed with a wail, sobbing hard.

Severus gathered the young man up into his arms and laid him on the couch. "I know it isn't easy, Draco. But you must relive it. That is the only way you can hope to regain a part of your old self."

Draco dried his eyes on his sleeve; knowing that Severus spoke the truth. "I had to eat him, Severus. He made me eat him!"

Severus looked at Draco completely dumbfounded. "Just how does one force another to eat a human being?"

"It was a spell. The only spell I never learned. I suspect I should be thankful for that…The spell was designed to make me eat him, all of him, until nothing was left but the bones. Caius said that this was the only way for me to know everything. He thought that by my eating him, I would absorb all of his power…It was sick, twisted, disgusting, and completely unnecessary. I gained nothing but the taste of foul meat in my mouth. The spell still acts now, it won't allow me to vomit."

Severus began to pace around the room. "It should have been me."

Draco jumped to his feet. "Why? Because you are older? Trust me, Severus. You. Don't. Want. This."

Severus turned and glared at Draco. "How do you know?"

Draco stared into Severus' eyes, and gave him what he wished for. Every feeling Draco had felt, every pain, every joy. It all flooded from his eyes into the eyes of Severus Snape. Once the show was complete, Severus collapsed onto the floor.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that, Draco?"

Draco smiled sadly. "The same way that I have become a walking dictionary on magic. I doubt if there is much about magic that I do not know. I am nothing special, just a living breathing tome of magic. And do you know what I plan to do with it? Nothing! I want to sit, and rot alone if all I have facing me is a barrarge of questions and tests." Draco grabbed Severus by the throat. "You won't let them have me, now will you."

Severus pried Draco's fingers from his neck. "Who, Draco? I think that's enough for today. You have had a shock. You need rest. You need to try to put all of this behind you. No one is going to let you be attacked by anyone, least not me." Severus led Draco back to the couch and forcibly laid him upon it. "Now sleep. There is nothing else that you can do. We will see about your health tomorrow. Right now, you need sleep."

Draco nodded. As he fell asleep, he whispered, "Hermione."


	31. Chapter 31 The Return of Draco Part 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and that is that.

A/N: I know I said that I would be updating much more quickly, but my brain had other ideas. This chapter was difficult to write, and finally, the thunderstorms let up enough for me to finish it. While many of you were hoping for a Draco and Hermione reunion this chapter, we are not quite there yet, but Hermione may make an appearance in the next chapter. Review and Enjoy!

* * *

At one time, Severus had thought that if he had ever had the chance to see Draco alive again, the reunion would be a joyous one, but alas, it was not meant to be. Somehow, it simply didn't seem fair. He was, as his pupils put it, a 'greasy old git', and yet a mere child had to defeat a monster alone, when he himself knew the atrocities he had committed in his life. Draco did not deserve the torture and the emotional distress. The only wrongs the boy had committed were as a result of the way that he had been raised, and even that had changed. Draco had found himself amidst the Malfoy conventions and had saved his mother, he was not an evil child; but rather, misguided for much of his life.

Now, he didn't know what to do to help. While he had suffered under the ministrations of the Dark Lord, Severus had never had to experience the atrocities Draco had. He wasn't sure what to do with Draco. The boy had suffered quite a shock, and probably needed treatment of some sort, but the wizarding world was not known for its skill in psychiatry. And to be honest to himself, Severus knew that if he moved Draco without his knowledge, the boy would probably cause any variety of calamities. No, it was best to do what he could for Draco, then, once the young man calmed down, perhaps he could get the boy to London for further counseling.

It was simply hard to believe that Draco had experienced what he had. Not that Severus thought Draco was lying, but the events were so monstrous, he really did not want to believe that there was a wizard who was more monstrous than the Dark Lord.

Severus settled himself down in a chair across from Draco, watching the young man sleep. In sleep, Draco was still not at rest, his eyelids moving while he slept; from nightmares or simple unrest, Severus was not sure. With any luck at all, he would manage to keep Draco's arrival a secret, that is, until he was able to see visitors. Right now, he was entirely too jumpy, too easily startled; and with the magical aptitude he now had, no one was safe unless Draco was entirely in control of his emotions.

Severus raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. He quietly waved his wand and started the fire.

He was torn. Hermione Granger seemed to wait on bated breath for any news, and while she was still an insufferable know-it-all, she truly cared for Draco. Severus supposed that if anything ever came of it, he could handle having Miss Granger around a bit more often, just as long as she kept her nose out of his business. Besides, even he had to admit that there was no other witch in Draco's year that was as sharp as Hermione Granger. Still, it was a shame that she had to be a bloody Gryffindor.

He also knew that Miss Granger would not be the best person to be around Draco for the time being. All it would take would be for her to see Draco in his current state, and the girl would be a mess. No, he would wait for Draco to give the o.k. for Miss Granger to know about his returned presence to Hogwarts. Draco, above all else, needed to be in charge, at least for the moment. Perhaps it would do him some good to feel in control when the last of his innocence had been taken from him so monstrously.

* * *

He felt the fat dripping down his chin. His eyes were sightless, just as he remembered. He couldn't believe that he was in this hell. He had never imagined that it would be so bad. He hoped that Hermione would appreciate all he had done. He hoped he would even live to see her again.

He heard the horrific voice in his head: the voice that had plagued him for what seemed to be years.

"You must eat."

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Draco!" Severus Snape said as he shook the young Malfoy.

Draco opened his eyes. He was not in Caius' den, like he had seen in his dream. No, he was back in Hogwarts with Severus. The place he belonged.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Draco, you were merely having a nightmare." Severus seemed to mutter to himself. "You screamed so loud that you woke me through my silencing charms."

Draco could only shake his head. Apparently, being with Caius had done much more harm to him than he had originally imagined. At first, he figured that if he could only get that awful taste from his mouth, then everything would be alright. But then, he had thought that if he just got back to Hogwart's, everything would be alright. Apparently, nothing was going to be alright. Everything was forever changed, and somehow, he had to fix it.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Severus." Draco said as he slowly raised himself from the position he had been sleeping in.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, do not apologize. You have been through a great shock. It is to be expected."

Draco nodded and sighed.

"Do you feel up to breakfast?" Severus asked pensively.

"No, not really." Draco muttered. He didn't care if he starved to death. Food just did not sound like a good idea.

"Draco, I know that this is going to be hard on you, but you need to eat…something. You need to keep up your strength." Severus truly hoped that he would not have to force feed his young charge.

Draco snorted in protest. "Don't you get it, Severus? I don't want to feel fat sliding down my throat. That's what I remember most…the god-awful fat."

Severus sighed in frustration. "No one said you had to eat anything pertaining to meat. Surely a scone or a warm porridge would be manageable."

Draco nodded. He had made himself understood. "If you must. Either would be fine."

Severus nodded and stepped out of the room to make the fire call to the kitchen. Draco performed a quick cleaning spell on himself and wandered into Severus' bedchamber and rooted through the closet until he found some robes that would be presentable. He dressed quickly, and by the time he walked back into the sitting room, the food was sitting on the table. Surprisingly, the smell did not disgust him.

Draco sat down on the couch and gingerly picked up the scone. He could feel Severus' eyes upon him, so he carefully bit into the scone. He relaxed once he found the taste pleasing.

Severus cleared his throat gruffly. "Now that your health is being seen to, there is another problem that must be addressed."

"And that is?" Draco asked.

"Your Miss Granger." Severus replied carefully.

Draco nodded and thought for a moment. "I suppose I will have to do something sooner or later."

Severus nodded. "Sooner would be preferable. She has thought of you often."

Draco paused. At once he was hit with clashing emotions. On one hand, he really felt relieved that Hermione still cared. But on the other, he knew that he was a mess. He was not the person she knew anymore.

"It's inevitable isn't it?" Draco asked.

"What is inevitable?" Severus replied.

"This is the end."

Severus could hardly curtail his relief. The boy did have some ounce of childishness left. "Draco, it is nothing of the sort. As I have said, you have been through a horrific experience. These issues that you not have will not go away overnight. I hardly think that the young friend of Harry Potter would abandon you for such things."

Draco sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just don't know which end is up. Sometimes I still feel like I am with him."

Severus walked over to Draco and grasped his face in his hands. "Now listen to me, Draco. You survived. Period. You did what you had to do. No one will think ill of you for that. If they can deal with Harry Potter killing the Dark Lord, they can deal with your affair." Severus removed his hands from Draco's face and replaced them on the young man's shoulders. "You are just as much of a hero as he was. Don't ever forget that."

Draco closed his eyes. On some level, he knew that he wasn't so different than Potter, but he certainly would not put himself in the class of a hero. "It doesn't really matter. Potter will always be the "Golden Boy." I will always be a Malfoy, and people will always make that distinction."

Severus wanted to pound the boy. He truly did, but that would solve nothing at this juncture. "What would you have me do?"

Draco looked at the floor. "Bring her here. I might as well get it over with."

"Will you please stop treating your life as one long disappointment! Stop your lovesick juvenile feelings of despair. There is no sense in jumping to conclusions…Now, get off of that couch and go up to the astronomy tower. You are not going to spend your day hiding in these dungeons…Do not stray from that tower. When I locate Miss Granger, I will send her to you, but until then, I want you to realize that the worst is over. You survived, Draco, I suggest that you begin to act like it."

And with that, Severus Snape flew out of his chambers, robes billowing behind him.


	32. Chapter 32 The Reunion

Disclaimer: HP JKR, not KW

A/N: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Now, before some of you begin to complain, I felt this chapter, being what it is, needed to stand by itself. Draco and Hermione seeing each other once again deserved to stand alone. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco stared out over the grounds of Hogwarts. There were so many things that he wished that he could have done differently. And, there was a slight possibility that if he had been aware of how Harry Potter would turn out and how the events of his life were going to turn out, then he never would have listened to his father in the first place. Of course, that was straying off into a path that was completely hopeless. His father had always had his fingers dug into his shoulders, and it wasn't until he had killed him, that he had truly been able to think for himself. 

But still, he had been ignorant. He supposed that he could chalk everything up to being young, but that did not bear one ounce of truth. If he wanted to be honest, he was too full of pride. Even as a child, he never could bear to have his ego hurt. And if anything spoke towards that, it was Potter's initial rejection of him. Not that his entire life was marred because he wasn't the friend of Harry Potter. Merlin, what a laugh that would be. If only things were that simple, but no, simple did not even begin to cover the mess his life had become.

In short, whether he had been anything other than a spoiled brat or not, things probably would have turned out the same, for he had been chosen by Caius not because of his attitude, but rather, because of his looks; his idiotic Malfoy genes to be exact. If his father were still alive, he would kill him again just for spite.

He dug his fingers into the stone of the window. Why he never bothered to just come and sit in the Astronomy tower before he could not explain. It was truly peaceful up there. A bit like flying, but without the speed. If he could ever choose his animagus form, he would choose to be some sort of flying creature. Seeing the world from above really seemed to place things into perspective.

He looked down and picked at a string hanging from his borrowed robes. He had much to thank Severus for; it was not many a wizard who would give a Malfoy the so-called robes off their back. Severus was truly one of a kind.

He relaxed into the windowsill and shook his head. True, he had been through something horrific, in fact, it was something that he would just as soon forget. But, he had to admit to himself that he had been milking things a bit. Severus was right. He had survived. It was about time for him to move on, and though he loved her, if Hermione couldn't see it, then to bullocks with her. After all, Severus had always seemed happy, and he did not have a doting wife, or any of the other commonly depicted trappings of wizarding homelife.

If the worst should happen, there was no reason that he could not survive that too. He survived Caius, afterall, and not many wizards could even remotely begin to claim that they had survived something that horrific, not even the great Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not hear the shy footsteps clicking softly across the stone floor of the Astronomy tower. He simply stared out the window, with an expression on his face that seemed to speak of peace. Hermione hesitantly stood behind him, not sure of his reaction. Part of her wanted to jump him and slap him and drag him to her bedroom, but she had to keep calm for now, she had to remember Professor Snape's warning. Draco had been through a shock. It was best not to startle him. 

So, she leaned down, almost close enough to touch him, and blew into his ear. Draco was so startled that he almost fell out of the window.

Draco looked at Hermione like she had just eaten a bug.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He asked, steadying himself in the windowsill.

Hermione threw her arms around him. "Because I love you, you nit!"

Draco laughed, truly laughed. It had been a long time. He sniffed her hair, and remembered that smell. Her hair seemed to smell of vanilla and spice; absolutely intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I love you too, Hermione. I love you too."

They clutched each other for what seemed like hours. And then, suddenly, Hermione stepped back, stared at Draco and slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

Draco looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind and was promptly reminded of that time in third year when she had slapped him just as hard.

"And that was for leaving me!"

Draco's eyes widened. He was doomed. It was a Hermione Granger hissy fit.

"Don't you ever go off and do something that stupid again! Do you hear me?" Hermione yelled with daggers flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, Hermione. I hear you. If fact, I think all of Hogwarts has now heard you." Draco rubbed his cheek, and couldn't help but feel happiness bubble over him. She wouldn't be this mad if she didn't love him. He couldn't be any happier if he tried hard.

But then, she paused. He knew it. She had finally really taken a good look at him. She had seen his eyes.

"What…What happened to them?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Draco looked down at the floor. "Something bad, Hermione."

Hermione paused. She tried to tell herself that this was her Draco, but the man staring her in the face was someone new.

"How bad?" She asked, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer.

Draco sighed. "_You_ don't want to know."

Hermione was shocked at the accusation she found in his words to her. "What do you mean?"

"No, seriously, Hermione. I can smell it on you. You truly don't want to know. I can feel it. I can feel your hesitation."

Hermione was shocked. It was as if he had occluded her mind, but she hadn't felt anything at all. "How can you know?"

Draco looked at her sadly. "I just can. Explaining would get into some nasty business."

He was waiting for it. He could feel her rejection of him as surely as he breathed.

Hermione focused her dagger glare on him again. "Stop doing that to me!"

Draco looked puzzled. "What?"

"Whatever it is you're doing. I don't like it. Just because you can smell doesn't mean that you know what I'm going to do, so stop acting like you do!" She forced herself to look into his eyes. She could tell, then, what was wrong, they weren't his eyes. Not anymore.

"Alright, Hermione. Alright…Perhaps…-"

"NO, stop it right now, Draco Malfoy. I don't care, alright? We'll get through this. Everything is going to be alright."

Draco sighed. He had forgotten that she hadn't grown up along with him. "Hermione, I can't promise that everything will be alright. I can only hope."

"Dammit, Draco! Okay, so your eyes are different, but they are still blue, still _your_ blue. They're just…different. And before you go off on some ridiculous course of thought, just because they are different that doesn't mean that they aren't still beautiful. They will just take some getting used to." In fact, if he turned his head the right way, that flash of silver was actually pretty striking.

She stood there, huffing at him. And Draco couldn't help but to laugh. She was staring at him like a rabid poodle…Merlin forbid she would ever hear that fall from his lips.

Hermione tried not to laugh. "Draco, this is not a laughing matter!"

Draco was completely gone when she stamped her foot for emphasis. He fell to the floor in hysterics. Before Hermione could go off into another round of grumblings, Draco pulled her to the floor and kissed her.

"Merlin, I missed you, Hermione."

Hermione finally relaxed into his arms. Her boy was home.


	33. Chapter 33 Distress

Disclaimer: All characters featured in the Harry Potter books belong to JKR.

A/N: I know. I finally updated. I would have had this chapter up 2 days ago, but wasn't being very nice.

* * *

Hermione still could not believe that Draco was back in her arms. It seemed like a dream, and one day soon, she would wake up and Draco would still be at the mercy of that awful man. She was completely swept away, and there was nothing that could faze her. That is, until she got the chance to hold him again.

Things were going to be perfect now. Draco had survived, the Wizarding world was safe, there was no possible way that anything could go wrong now.

It was true that Draco had said that he needed some time, and that she shouldn't think that his absence meant anything. He needed to heal. It was a simply fact that it was going to take him more time to recover, and she could easily deal with that.

But what had really warmed her heart was that she had left him in the Astronomy tower, smiling. That smile had made her feel wonderful. She just hoped that he would remember that she was there for him, and that she would do anything remotely possible for him.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally plowed right into Harry.

"Hermione! Do me a favor and watch where you're going!" Harry griped as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione carefully checked Harry over for any injuries, and finding none, she relaxed.

"So, Hermione. What on earth had you so preoccupied? If it had anything to do with over-ripened bubotober pus I am going to kill you." Harry said jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "No, nothing that boring, I'm afraid. The truth is…Draco's back!"

Harry's eyes widened. It was amazing. Who would have thought that the git would have had enough intestinal fortitude to make it back alive. Harry had to give him credit. "That's great, Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "I know…He's not the same…" She quickly caught herself and added- "But that's to be expected."

Harry nodded. He might have to see this for himself. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll have Dobby make you a nice cake to celebrate."

Hermione punched her friend in the arm. "Harry, you know full well that my favorite dessert is not cake."

"Oh ho! Going to be picky are we?" Harry couldn't help himself. It had been awhile since he could banter like that with Hermione.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Over the next few days, the difficulties really hit home for Hermione. She hadn't seen him, hadn't talked to him, hadn't even gotten an owl. She had to force herself to remain sensible. Draco would contact her when he was ready. There was nothing that she could do to rush matters.

She would have to sit it out and hope that he would come around sooner rather than later. It was times like this when she wished that Hogwart's would grasp muggle technology. She really could have used a computer right about now. As it stood, there was no way to research the effects of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from Hogwart's. The Wizarding world did not think of such things.

* * *

Severus could only stand and glare at his godson. The boy truly had the capacity to be something great, but what he was currently doing was certainly not great. His godson was drunk.

He originally thought that Draco might snap out of it after his meeting with Miss Granger. Alas, he was sadly mistaken.

Draco had been in good spirits for exactly one day after his encounter. One bloody day. After that, Draco had sat, moping around. Wasn't the boy happy to be alive?

It wasn't that Severus didn't understand what Draco had been through, and all that the ordeal entailed, but rather, he understood perfectly well. But feeling sorry for one's self would change nothing, and it was high time for Draco to come to his senses.

The boy had been spending his evenings raiding Severus' liquor cabinet, spoiling every bottle of fire whiskey. At times, Severus had to roll his eyes at the juvenile logic. No, he was not stupid. He could easily tell the difference between water and fire whiskey. Since that was the only thing that Draco had been doing like a normal teenager, Severus had let it go. But enough was enough. The drinking had to stop.

Severus kicked Draco's foot, narrowly avoiding the empty bottle at his godson's feet. Suddenly, a beam of green light seemed to shoot out from nowhere. Severus had to duck. Draco had almost hit him with some sort of spell, what, Severus did not know. And what had chilled Severus the most was not the color, which came frightening close to the color of the killing curse, but rather, that she spell was performed completely wandlessly. Almost without any effort at all.

"Draco!" Severus snapped.

Draco grumbled for a bit, then cracked open his eyes. "You should know better."

Severus couldn't believe the boy's nerve. "Draco, you may know about things that I do not, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't cross me Draco, you are still young enough for me to throw over my knee."

Draco paused. He had done it. One did not piss off Severus Snape lightly. Draco kept his expression static. It was the safest option.

"I sincerely hope that you do not decide to use your experience as an excuse to become as much of a pompous ass as your father." Severus snapped.

Draco couldn't believe it. Severus had hit below the belt with that one.

"Now, I am going to restock my cabinet once again. If I find any more watered down bottles of fire whiskey, you are going to be more than sorry."

* * *

Draco did as he was told. It wouldn't do him any good to make Severus mad at him. He wanted to snap out of it, he really did. But he couldn't shake the feeling of worthlessness that had draped over him after what Draco had come to call "the incident." Only a wizard of great evil could do such a thing, and Draco had done it. What bothered him most was that he didn't feel evil. Rather, he simply felt like curling up into a ball and hiding for the next century. But that wasn't remotely possible.

Draco stood, stretched his legs, and left Severus' rooms. It had been the first time he had been out of his godfather's chamber in days.

Hermione had been put off by his eyes, he just knew it. Otherwise, she would have owled him by now, wouldn't she?

He stalked down the halls of the dungeons, not paying attention to the direction, just feeling the stretch of his legs.

"Oh, Draco!"

Draco turned around. Millicent Bulstrode was peeking out of the door to the Slytherin common room.

"Yes, Millicent." He answered politely.

"Could you step inside for a moment? I really need to ask you something."

Draco shrugged, and followed. He had no idea what Bulstrode could possible want from him, but he was about to find out.


	34. Chapter 34 Idiocy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I am currently at work on writing my own novel, and it has been taking up most of my time. Wish me luck with it!

At any rate, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

There have also been some questions about whether this is the end of the story. It is not. I plan to continue writing this story for a while yet.

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and was surprised to find that it was completely empty- except for himself and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Alright, what did you need, Millicent?"

Millicent motioned for him to follow her, and he did- right into her room.

The next thing Draco knew, Millicent had pushed him down onto her bed and began kissing him. Needless to say, he was completely shocked.

"Mill-"

"Shush, Draco." she placed a finger against his lips. "I know I'm not pretty, but just let me… I want to lose my virginity to you."

Part of him was horrified, and part of him was aroused. He was an idiot and listened to his libido.

They were entwined for Merlin knew how long. When it was over, Draco looked up to see Pansy Parkinson leering over him with a wretched smile.

"I'm going to tell her, Draco. Granger is going to know what you did!" And with that, she ran out the door.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Draco pushed Millicent off him, quickly dressed, and went back to Severus' chambers where he took a long shower. If Hermione was going to kill him, he might as well be clean.

* * *

Hermione was in the Library, as usual. She had been reading about the differences between the air velocities of the African swallow versus the English swallow. Why? Simply because when she had last been home, she had watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail with her family. While watching, she was amused by the swallow scene and wondered if there really was a difference between the two swallows. She wouldn't dare let Harry know. He would make fun of her for weeks.

Suddenly, she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to find Pansy Parkinson standing over her.

"Err, hello Pansy. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Granger, we never were and never will be friends, but I just came from seeing something you would be happy to know about." Pansy smirked.

Evidently, Pansy had something very interesting to say, she had never spoken that long of a sentence to her before. "Alright, Pansy. What is it?"

"Your boyfriend was having relations with Millicent Bulstrode."

Hermione paused. Of all the ludicrous- "You've got to be kidding me." she said.

The fear began to set in when Pansy took out a chair and sat down beside her. "No, Hermione. I'm afraid not."

Now, Hermione Granger was known for many things, but a light temper wasn't one of them. She pushed her chair back from the table hard, screeching the legs on the floor. She didn't care at that moment if she'd be kicked out of the library permanently.

"I'm going to kill him!" she yelled and stomped out of the room.

Pansy smiled to herself. Oh yes, their plan had worked perfectly. She had managed to break them up. Now, Draco was hers again.

* * *

Hermione ran down into the Dungeons, not bothering to care that Draco was housed in Professor Snape's quarters. She pounded on the door with both fists. "Let me in this bloody door. You hear me, Draco!"

But it was not Draco, but Severus Snape who opened the door. He glared down at her with eyebrow raised. "Miss Granger, while I realize that you are having some sort of disagreement with Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you refrain from knocking down my door."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I apologize, Professor Snape. I am not myself. Would…Mr. Malfoy happen to be in?"

Severus could not remember when he had last seen Miss Granger this incensed. Draco must have done something very bad to have achieved this amount of anger from her.

"I believe that he is in his room." Professor Snape said, hoping that he would not have to take care of a body that day.

He watched her cross the room and it was then that he left. This was none of his concern, but he would make himself available later, if only to pick up the pieces.

Hermione walked over to Draco's door and pounded on it. 'Draco, you'd better open this damn door. Believe me, you don't want me to come in there after you.!"

She listened and heard footsteps crossing the floor. Slowly the door opened, but Draco was sitting on his bed looking glum.

"I just want to know if it's true." she said.

Draco slowly raised his head. "It's true."

"For Merlin's sake, Draco Malfoy! Why Millicent Bulstrode? I could at least understand if it was Lavender Brown, but Millicent Bulstrode?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't have an answer for you, Hermione. I… I don't even know how it happened." he mumbled.

"What do you mean, you don't know how it happened? I think you know perfectly well how, Draco Malfoy. It is rather easy to keep certain parts from coming in contact with each other."

Draco stared off into space. "Hermione, everything you've said to me is true. I can't explain myself, and I have no excuse to make. I am stupid."

"Damn right, you're stupid." she snapped. "Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even think about me." She forced her hands down to her sides and grunted. "I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy. And to think I once thought you father was the evil one, but he wasn't. Not really. At least her never hid behind the façade of a decent person!" she panted, the anger coming off of her in waves.

'Hermione, please. I love you." he said, knowing that it was pointless.

"You love me?" she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Her palm left a red mark. "You never loved me. You couldn't have, not to betray me like this. And to think I had to hear about it from Pansy Parkinson!" She stomped out of his room and out of his life.

All Draco could do was fall off his bed. He'd really done it this time. He'd lost her, and it was his own bloody fault. Of all the things he had ever done, this had been the most idiotic. Her words seemed to vibrate around in his skull…It was Pansy Parkinson who told her. He would remember that.

* * *

When Hermione set foot out of Professor Snape's chambers, she began sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe he'd betrayed her like that. He heart was breaking. She wished that she had never believed him when he said he loved her. But she knew exactly what she was going to do… she was going to tell Harry.

She ran as fast as she could towards Gryffindor tower. She spat the password at the portrait and stepped into the common room.

"Harry Potter! Get down here, now!" she screamed.

* * *

Harry heard Hermione call from the common room. Never in all the years that he had known her had she ever yelled for him like that. Something terrible must have happened.

He set his books down quickly and ran down the stairs. He found her sprawled across the couch, sobbing.

"Hermione?" he asked, gently.

"Oh, Harry!" she wailed and threw her arms around him.

He scooted her over on the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap. He held her for a moment, petting her hair. After a bit, she seemed to settle down.

Harry heard footsteps clump down the stairs and was surprised to see Ron and Ginny staring at Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione. What's the matter?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up and faced her friends. She didn't know what she would ever do without them. "Draco…" she stopped to catch her breath. "Draco slept with someone else."

Harry froze. That bastard. 'When?"

"I don't know!" she wailed again and fell on top of him, sobbing.

"Well, 'Mione, how do you know?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up. "Pansy Parkinson told me… He… He… slept with Millicent Bulstrode." she gathered herself together and took ad deep breath.

"Millicent Bulstrode?" Harry asked incredulously.

'Yes, Millicent Bulstrode."

"Was he out of his bloody mind?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at Ron. "I honestly have no idea."

Harry stared. He had warned Draco. He had warned him. Draco Malfoy was going to find out what happens to those who cross Harry Potter.

"I have to go." he said.

'Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Draco and I are going to have a little chat." And with that, Harry nodded to his friends and stomped out of Gryffindor tower.


	35. Chapter 35 Changes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters therein belong to JKR. I am merely treading and expanding.

A/N: I just had to get a chapter out before Halloween. I am still working on my book. It has been taking up most of my time of late. So far, I am about halfway done with the story. I hope to have it complete sometime in December, but we will have to see on that. At any rate, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Harry reached the gloomy area that surrounded Professor Snape's chambers and popped his neck. If he could manage it, he was going to beat the hell out of Draco Malfoy. He'd warned him, but apparently it hadn't done much good. 

He lifted his fist and knocked loudly on the door. After a moment, he heard footsteps.

"Mister Potter?" Snape asked, staring down at the unwelcome visitor to his chambers.

"Where's Malfoy?"

Severus placed a finger along the bridge of his nose and sighed. He still couldn't fathom Draco's reasoning for being so idiotic. Draco hadn't even told him what had happened. No, he had to hear it from a first year. And now, he supposed, his charge would simply have to deal with the cards he;d dealt himself. There was nothing more that he could do. "He is in his room, Mister Potter. While I understand that you have much to speak with him about, I must ask that you relocate your discussion to somewhere outside my chambers if this conversation turns into a brawl."

To say that Harry was shocked that Professor Snape knew what was going on, would be putting it mildly. He hoped that things wouldn't turn ugly, because if they did, Professor Snape would likely kill him.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, not wanting to anger the tall potions master.

Severus stepped out of the doorway, allowing Harry to enter his domain. He could only hope that Draco either had enough reason to try to find a way to solve the matter without violence, or that he didn't kill Harry Potter. Severus had no desire to visit his charge in Azkaban, and if he had his way, he would never step near Azkaban again.

"Now, Mister Potter, if you damage anything within these walls, I will not hesitate to rectify the situation. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded.

Before he even began to think about knocking on Draco's door, Draco opened the door to his room himself. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry couldn't believe his rival's gall. "What do you mean, 'what do I want'? You know what I want, Malfoy."

Draco raised himself to his full height. "Then go ahead and do it, Potter. Take your best shot, but after you do, just leave me alone."

Harry didn't hesitate and punched Draco in the mouth as hard as he could. Blood flew, but Draco remained standing.

"Good day, Potter." Draco mumbled and disappeared back into his room.

Harry was completely at a loss now. Somehow, what he'd done didn't begin to do anything for Hermione, and it sure didn't make him feel any better. All he'd managed to do was the same thing Hermione had done to Malfoy in third year.

He closed Professor Snape's door behind him and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled when she saw Harry walk in the door. "What happened?" 

Harry looked her in the eye. "Absolutely nothing...I'm going to bed."

"No Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Hermione, nothing happened. I went down there, let Snape gripe at me for a few minutes. Malfoy came out. I punched him in the mouth. That's it."

"Wait, you punched Malfoy in the mouth, what did he do?"

"Nothing. He went back into his room."

"Harry James Potter, you mean you went all the way down there, tried to start a fight, and nothing happened?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, Hermione. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Hermione plopped herself down on the couch. "I just can't believe it."

"Well, you'd better start. Now, can I please go to bed?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, rubbing his jaw. He'd refused help from Severus. He needed to hurt. 

He knew he'd really messed up this time. Ever since Hermione had confronted him, he'd refused to leave Severus' chambers. It wasn't that he was afraid to appear in public, but rather, he didn't want to risk running into Harry Potter again. He deserved to have his face beat in, but he just wasn't sure how long he could hold back his temper.

And from there, it wouldn't be a fair fight.

It was for the best, really. If Potter did get after him in a public place, he'd be forced to act, and then he would end up using something instinctually that he'd learned from Caius. And if he used anything he learned from Caius, he'd have to deal with a big mess.

He couldn't very well spend the rest of his life in Azkaban because he damaged "the boy who lives." Draco knew that after all of this, there was no real place for him in the Wizarding world. And not living in the Wizarding world only left him with one place to go- the muggle world.

Severus wouldn't be happy about it, but Draco had no recourse. If he stayed in the Wizarding world, he'd end up the next Dark Lord by proxy.

In a way, he supposed, he'd gotten what he wanted. He had his burst of joy, and now he never had to worry about corrupting Hermione Granger. She would move on with her life and forget all about him. It was better that way.

All in all, Draco still couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Why he'd ever let himself sleep with Bulstrode, he'd never know.

Draco sat up and dragged a scroll off his desk.

"It wasn't until I lost her, that I realized how much I loved her..."

* * *

Hermione sat up in her bed. It was useless to try to get any sleep at all. She'd been trying for the last 3 hours and nothing seemed to work. She'd tried counting blast ended skrewts. She'd even tried holding her breath to make herself pass out, but nothing stopped her mind from imagining Draco with Millicent Bulstrode. 

Hermione grabbed a scroll and a quill from her satchel and began to make notes. First, and foremost, she would never trust another man again. Harry was the only person she felt she could trust, and he was more of a brother to her than anything else. The best thing she could do was to plan out the rest of her life.

She would never again plan to rely on anyone else for anything, and doing so meant that she needed to be prepared to find a job that will pay well enough for her to support herself fully. She would have to check with Harry if he would like to share a flat with her in Muggle London. She was sure that he wouldn't be a difficult flat mate. Besides, she had a feeling that after Hogwarts, Harry would like a break from the Wizarding World.

Her parents might have thought that she would get married someday and give them grandchildren, but they would have to settle for knowing that their daughter was self-supporting. She didn't need a man in her life to make her happy. In fact, Draco had inadvertently taught her a very good lesson. She now knew that it was foolish to let her heart rule her.

The first thing she needed to decide was what she was going to do. It would definitely have to be a job that would allow her to exist in the Muggle world while staying abreast of the Wizarding World. Perhaps there was some sort of job that Wizarding companies had that allowed them to study muggle advertising. Or perhaps she could work for a Wizarding Publishing house on information for Muggle Studies books to be used at Hogwarts and the other wizarding schools in the world.

Besides, she had always liked books. First thing in the morning, she'd see what she could dig up on the Wizarding publishing world. And with any luck, after graduating from Hogwarts, she'd never have to set her eyes on Draco Malfoy ever again.


	36. Chapter 36 Revelation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created by JKR, and unfortunately, that means she created Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape- alas...guess I can't have it all.

A/N: Yes, I know it has been quite awhile since my last update. Many of you have written to me, afraid that I will abandon this fic. I must again assure you, I will not abandon this fic. Truthfully, I had a bit of writer's block regarding this story that just now let up. So forgive my lack of updates. Please R & R!

* * *

Severus Snape was tired of the silence and depression that had enveloped Draco Malfoy after his run-in with young Mr. Potter. Yes, Draco had been stupid and immature. And yes, Miss Granger certainly had the right to feel the way she did, but all of that did not excuse Draco from living his life.

Severus walked over to Draco's door and pounded on it loudly.

"What?" Draco asked from inside the room.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I believe, Draco, that it is time for you and I to have a little talk."

* * *

Draco took several deep breaths. He had known that this talk was soon coming, but he hadn't wanted it to happen. Now, it appeared that he'd run out of his stretch of luck.

"I'm coming." He said begrudgingly. He stood from his bed, walked over to the door and opened it silently. He then turned and went back to his bed.

Severus cleared his throat. "No, Draco. We are going to discuss this like men. Now, get up off of that infernal bed before I do something that you will regret." And with that, Severus turned on his heel and strode into his sitting room.

Draco sighed and quietly followed.

Once they entered the sitting room, Severus motioned for Draco to take a seat by the fireplace while he took its twin. "It is time for you to get over this foolishness and make the best of things. I am sorely tired of seeing you pine away day after day in _that_ room."

Draco took a deep breath. "It's just hard." he mumbled.

Severus glared at Draco. "Well, you should have thought of that before you let that girl in your pants. You have made your own bed, Draco. Now, it is up to you to lie in it. But I will NOT allow you to pine away in my chambers. You are going to make something of yourself if I have to beat it out of you."

Draco did the only thing he could. He took a deep breath, looked Severus in the eyes, and spoke. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded. "Good. Now that we understand each other, I suggest that you begin doing some schoolwork. The staff has decided that for the remainder of your time here, you will sit in on some classes, and on others, you will assist or write papers. You are now far too advanced for much of the curriculum. We expect good grades, and above all else," Severus looked pointedly into Draco's eyes. "We expect professionalism. Now that you have agreed to this..." Severus waited for Draco to nod, and he did. "I suggest that you spend some time in the library looking up items for your professors."

Severus handed Draco a scroll. "If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

Draco watched Severus leave. On one hand, he hated that he'd angered the man to that extent, but on the other, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that no matter what, Severus Snape cared about him.

* * *

The days that followed were long and cold for Draco. His heart had grown cold, and he did his best to forget how much he cared for Hermione, but he wasn't very successful. The truth was, he wished that he had a time turner and could go back and not be as stupid as he was. But even if they did exist, he still wouldn't be able to live with himself. It was all for naught. Nothing he did would make his wrong right. He'd already done the only thing he could--apologize.

Draco never saw much of Hermione after Harry had come down to beat the life out of him. She avoided him as much as she could-- even to the point of taking classes that she never would have set foot in. All so that she wouldn't have to be in contact with him. At first, it was more difficult that way, but over time, Draco got used to it. She was no longer his and nothing he could do or say would change that. He would simply have to learn to live with it.

Several times, Pansy tried to infiltrate herself into his life, but he refused her. Finally, he told her that if she touched him one more time, he would eat her liver. She fled from him in terror. He supposed that it probably hadn't helped that he let his power flash behind his eyes, but he had accomplished what he'd set out to. He never had Pansy Parkinson darken his doorstep again.

After they graduated, Draco never heard from Hermione again. He left his mother Malfoy Manor. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the money his family had, it was just that he didn't want to spend any more time in the place where he had to kill his father. It had been bad enough to stay there during holidays.

Draco's mother supported his decision and with some money he'd set aside, Draco bought himself a flat in one of Muggle London's upscale neighborhoods. After he got settled, he spent a lot of time just thinking and trying to figure out how to move forward with his life.

It was through these thoughts that he began to write. The only other time he'd ever written anything in the past was for school and the poems he wrote for Hermione. But the page kept calling his name, and soon, he found that he couldn't make it through the day without putting something down on a scrap of paper. Over time, he learnt about computers and actually went through the trouble of purchasing one. After getting used to the device, he was surprised at how simple it made things. If it wasn't for the fact that the old wizard was so crotchety, he'd get Snape one for Christmas.

Draco, however, did not allow himself to become a hermit. He presented himself as quiet, but not unapproachable, and soon he was friendly with his neighbors on either side of the street. After many conversations, one neighbor in particular finally convinced Draco to let him read what he'd been writing.

The man worked in publishing, and after having read Draco's story of love that had gone awry, he believed that it would sell. Many times over the next few months, Draco refused. To him, it was simply everything that had happened between him and Hermione changed to the world of muggles. Somehow, it didn't seem right to let that out to the world, at least not without her permission. Finally, Draco told the man that the events of the novel really weren't fake. He'd lived them. But that only served to fuel the man's fire towards getting Draco's work published. Finally, after many months of pestering, Draco relented-- if only to get the silly muggle off his back. He reasoned that the chances of Hermione actually reading the dumb thing was very slim, and if it made the muggle happy, so be it.

"Regret" was published under the moniker "Devin Alexander." Faster than a snitch, the book became popular. Draco was rolling in muggle money. While it felt good to have finally made his own wealth, Draco found himself having to avoid interviews. Luckily, he'd refused to have his photo placed on the back of the book.

Gradually, the main story of all the newspapers was that Devin Alexander was a recluse, and major news centers were dying to solve the mystery of the man who had written the popular bestseller. Above all else, he had been pleased that when he'd told Severus what he'd done, the elder wizard had applauded his good fortune. That made all the difference.

Every time Draco wandered the streets, he would see something about his alter identity and his book. At first, it was a bit disconcerting, but once he got used to it, he couldn't help but grin. Eventually, he wondered where Hermione was, and if she'd ever read the book. Truthfully, he was more afraid of her recognizing the story than anything else. But deep down, he wished that somehow, the book would help her to forgive him, and just maybe, they could once again become friends. He knew that was all he could ever hope for.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank my readers for being so patient. I know that you all have waited for ages for this chapter. I am just glad that I have been able to get it out to you. I am preparing to move half-way across the country, and will not be able to make another update until July at the earliest. Keep your fingers crossed that my move goes well. Enjoy!

* * *

After several years, and several books, Devin Alexander was one of the most successful authors in the world. Each of his books had graced the bestseller lists of several major cities, including the New York Times. At this point, Draco imagined that Hermione had undoubtedly read his books. The question was, had he changed the events enough so that she merely suspected a coincidence?

"Devin?" The slight man asked.

Draco looked up. He hadn't realized how lost in his thoughts he'd become. "I'm sorry, Stanley. I drifted away for a moment. Could you please repeat that?"

Stanley smiled. He was used to his client's idiosyncrasies. "As I was saying, Mrs. Pembroke had been inundating the office with requests again."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Requests for what, pray tell?"

Stanley sighed. "She wants you to make an appearance at her annual fundraising ball."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why the bloody hell would I do that?"

Stanley laughed. "Only, because she has placed this office on its last nerve."

"Then why don't you tell her to bugger off?" Draco asked.

Stanley sighed. "Devin, Mrs. Pembroke is the largest contributor to Children's Charity. She wants your appearance at the ball to help her raise money for her pet orphans."

Draco glared at Stanley. "I don't see how anyone could keep another human being as a pet."

Stanley was shocked. He hadn't meant to offend his prized client. "Devin, look. I'm sorry. Sometimes I shoot off at the mouth."

Draco nodded and motioned with his hand, indicating that the matter had been forgotten. "Just how many phone calls has she made?"

Stanley slumped into a chair. 'The last count was three hundred and fifty two."

Draco placed his finger on the bridge of his nose. It was time for him to stop hiding anyway. Eventually, someone was going to see him. It was probably just better if he controlled the circumstances.

"Alright."

Stanley looked aghast. "Alright, what?"

Draco smiled. "I'll do it."

Stanley grinned from ear to ear. "This office thanks you!" Stanley pressed the intercom button on his desk to contact his secretary. "Alice, get Mrs. Pembroke on the line."

Draco couldn't help but laugh when he heard the secretary yell "Thank God" before Stanley released the button. It was going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

The night of Mrs. Pembroke's soiree', Draco couldn't help but be nervous. It wasn't as if he could step out at the last minute. Doing that would only make her continue calling his agent, and there was nothing worse than an irritated literary agent, or so Draco had been told.

He straightened the bow tie of his Armani tux and gave a last glance in the mirror. Everything was perfect, even the contacts he wore to hide the unusual sheen in his eyes were in place. He could only hope that the event wouldn't last into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. The only reason she had promised Penelope that she would attend was that somehow, Penelope Pembroke had managed to get Devin Alexander to agree to attend. She had met Penelope only a few years after graduating from Hogwarts. The elder woman was a caring soul, though a bit batty in her old age. They had met in the romance section of a small muggle bookstore, both having reached for the same Devin Alexander novel…

"Have you read him before?" Hermione had asked.

That was all it took to begin their friendship. While Hermione herself spent her time working in the censorship offices of the Ministry of Magic, she had still managed to revel in the fact that she managed to read an equal amount of wizarding and muggle literature.

It had turned out that Penelope had read an advance copy of the first Devin Alexander novel and was simply there to purchase the book in its final published form.

Hermione and Penelope had exchanged contact information and Hermione was sent home to read what Penelope had called "the saddest love story she'd ever read." Hermione hadn't been disappointed. Now she owned all seven of Alexander's books. To a certain extent, all Hermione wanted to do was meet Mr. Alexander. Some small part of her idolized him as the perfect man, but she knew that was simply a juvenile fantasy.

And now, here she was, preparing to lay her eyes on the more sensitive man she could have ever imagined. She placed her mother's pearls around her throat and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had wondered why Penelope had talked her into the little black cocktail dress, but now she saw why. The dress flattered her, made her eyes bright and her hair seem vibrant. She smiled. Hopefully, the evening would be fun.

* * *

Draco glanced around the ball room. The muggle version of "a little get together" was rather similar to the "small" parties that were thrown for various reasons throughout his childhood at Malfoy Manor. A great fire roared in the fireplace. Somewhere within the room a pianist was playing softly, the din of conversation all but covering the music.

Suddenly, Stanley tugged at his sleeve and pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Devin?" Stanley asked.

Draco turned and found himself faced with a sophisticated blue haired matron bedecked in ivory silk and pearls.

Stanley cleared his throat, regaining Draco's attention. "Devin, allow me to introduce the famed, Penelope Pembroke."

Draco flashed his patented charming smile and bowed to the old lady as he had been taught years before.

"My you are a fancy one!" Mrs. Pembroke exclaimed. "With that charm, I'm surprised that you keep yourself hidden."

Draco laughed. "Perhaps I feel that it is better to be mysterious?"

Mrs. Pembroke smiled. "Stanley darling," she said grabbing Draco by the arm, "you don't mind if I borrow him for a moment?"

And like all old women who think they own the world, she dragged Draco across the floor without waiting for an answer.

Draco allowed himself to be led. To be honest, he found it most amusing. He was sure that the old biddy was certainly about to introduce him to some crumpet. He could hardly wait. This girl was destined to be the ugliest creature in the world. Probably a girl with the teeth of a stallion.

Mrs. Pembroke stopped. Draco looked down. Standing in front of him was an absolute vision clothed in black silk.

"Mr. Alexander, I would like you to meet a dear friend, Miss Hermione Granger."


	38. Chapter 38 The Sweetness of Renewal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. I am merely doing my best to use the characters and have some fun.

A/N: Yes, my fine feathered fans. An update has finally arrived. I have to say that reading Deathly Hallows sparked my muse- I am one of those who loved the book. Seems that most either love it or hate it. But I won't spoil anything for anyone. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be up sometime in August.

* * *

Draco stared. He couldn't help it. Out of all the bloody people in London, he was standing in front of Hermione. Try as he might to appear to not recognize her, he found himself falling into the liquid pool of her brown eyes the way he always had in school. She was positively ravishing in black, not that seeing her wear black was anything unusual when he had known her last, but under the dim lighting of the ballroom, he couldn't help but find the overall effect rather pleasing.

He watched her eyes change in an instant from shock to anger.

"What a surprise to find _you_ here." Hermione said, not able to disguise the menace from her voice.

Mrs. Pembroke was shocked. She had never heard Hermione Granger utter a mean word towards anyone, let alone make a scene in a room full of people. "I gather that you know each other?" Penelope chocked out.

Hermione continued to glare at Draco. "You could say that, but this _swine_ would probably deny it."

Before anyone could stop her, Hermione drew back her hand and slapped Draco across the face as hard as she could-- so hard that the red print of her hand was left behind on his cheek. When Draco didn't react, but simply stared at her like a bizarre cross between a lost child and a cocker spaniel, she stormed out of the ballroom-- heels tapping on the marble floor like gunshots.

It was only when the sound of her footsteps faded away that Draco moved at all.

"Oh Mr. Alexander, I am so very sorry. Had I known that you knew each other, I never would have put you in this position." Penelope wrung her hands in distress.

Draco turned to Penelope. "My dear woman, don't fret. You have done me a great pleasure."

Penelope looked at Draco questioningly.

"You see, Hermione Granger is the woman I've loved all my life. And it is you who has brought me back into her life. For that, I am profoundly grateful." Draco swept down into a bow and kissed Penelope's hand.

"Oh shush." Penelope said. "Now, I believe that you have some explaining to do, young man."

Draco laughed and pulled a white card out of his breast pocket. Carefully, he took out a gold pen and scribbled quickly across the back of it. "Now, Ms. Pembroke. If this information is leaked to the press, I will hunt you down within an inch of your life, am I understood?"

Penelope laughed. "My boy, don't be ridiculous. Of course I wouldn't loose this." She said after pocketing the card.

"Very well. Call me tomorrow, sharp at three. We will make plans from there." Draco told her.

"Plans for what?" Penelope asked, but before she finished her question, Draco was already walking out of the ballroom, lost to the evening's festivities. Penelope did only what she could do in that sort of situation, she directed the attention upon herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Penelope said loudly while striking a spoon against her wine goblet. "Please follow me. Dinner has been served!"

Penelope couldn't help herself but wonder what the morrow would bring. One thing she knew for certain, she would not be bored.

* * *

Hermione threw her heels against the wall of her bedroom. "That lousy good-for-nothing snake! I can't believe that he had the nerve!" She sat down hard on her bed and yanked off her hose hard enough for them to tear.

It wouldn't have been so bad, but she had waited all those years to see what would happen if she ever saw him again. It was positively atrocious that he turned out to be the novelist she had dreamed of in her bed at night. It just wasn't fair. Now all her fantasies had been ruined.

She got up from the bed and stalked across the room to her bookcase and yanked book after book off its shelves. Then she collapsed onto the floor and cried. "Why!" She blew her nose on a tissue. "Just why did it have to be him?" She wailed and picked up the first book from the pile. It had been the first book that "Devin Alexander" had published. She took a deep breath and opened the book, fully intending to rip the book to shreds, but she just couldn't do it. Her eyes fell onto the inscription she had read a million times, but never thought it pertained to her.

_To the girl I left behind, I hope that you forgive me for_

_the mistakes I made, and know that I have never forgotten_

_the happiness you had given me._

Carefully, Hermione pulled herself back up onto the bed, no longer caring if her dress was ruined. She knew she just couldn't do it again. She couldn't let him hurt her. And she wouldn't let him do it. He had broken her heart, and never seemed to even try to make amends. All he did in school was avoid her, he never even bothered to wish her goodbye.

She curled up around her pillow and wept.

* * *

The following day, Penelope sat down on her ornate desk chair and waited for the minute hand of her Rococo clock to reach three. Part of her was energized, but more so, she was completely nervous about calling Mr. Alexander. Somehow, she knew that she had gotten herself involved in something that was way over her head, but it was too late to back out now.

She picked up the receiver and dialed the number as the minute hand struck three. The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

Penelope took a deep breath. "Mr. Alexander?" She asked.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Penelope Pembroke. Mr. Alexander said that he wished to speak--"

"Ah yes, Penelope. I'm here." Draco said.

Penelope sighed in relief. "Oh, Mr. Alexander. I am ever so glad that I caught you."

Draco laughed. "I'm not sure that you will say that once I give you the full story. What day are you free?"

Penelope was shocked. She never expected a private meeting with the man. "Hold on a moment, I must check my calendar."

"It is not a problem." Draco said distractedly.

Penelope scrambled and rummaged through her desk until she found her planner. She looked over it for a moment. "Mr. Alexander?"

"Yes."

"Would this Thursday be alright?"

Draco couldn't stand it anymore. "First of all, enough of this formality. It reminds me too much of home. Call me Draco."

Penelope's eyes shot wide. "Draco?"

Draco laughed. "Now you see why I need a pen name? At any rate, Thursday is just fine. Why don't I send a car for you at... oh say 11:30, will that be alright?"

"Oh, that will be perfectly fine, Mr... ah... Draco."

Draco laughed. "Until Thursday."

"Oh, Draco?"

"Yes."

Penelope took a deep breath. "Can I ask you what this is all about?"

Draco smiled his patented smile into the phone. "What is the fun in that Penelope? Let's just say that I need your help. You will learn everything on Thursday, alright?"

Penelope couldn't help herself. She loved his sarcastic wit. "Yes, of course. That will be fine."

Penelope hung up the phone and leaned back into her chair. This was proving to be an interesting situation indeed.

* * *

Draco hung up his phone. He couldn't help himself. He somehow knew that with Penelope Pembroke on his side, Hermione didn't stand a chance. 


	39. Chapter 39 Intelligent Design

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of JKR and Warner Bros. Everything else is all mine.

A/N: I know that it has taken forever for me to get a chapter out to you, but here it is finally. And it is one of the longest chapters I've written in awhile, so I hope that it was worth the wait. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Thursday morning, Draco woke with a start. Today was the day that he was to have _the_ meeting. It wasn't so much that he was nervous about the meeting perse, but moreso he was nervous about Hermione's reaction to what he had decided to call "The Plan."

"The Plan" was simple enough really. It involved Penelope aiding him in suddenly appearing in Hermione's life- in places she would never expect him to be. It wasn't that he was going to specifically have Penelope drag Hermione places, but rather, he was going to ensure that Penelope informed him of the places that Hermione was going to be. He knew that there was a dangerous chance that Hermione would find out about "The Plan," but he was prepared to take that risk. He was willing to do anything it would take to get himself back into Hermione Granger's life, even if it was only as an annoyance.

He threw back his covers and clambered out of the bed. Unfortunately, on his way to the loo, he stubbed his big toe on his dresser and promptly set forth a stream of expletives that he doubted if anyone had heard the likes of before. He stooped over his toe and glared at it- almost as if he blamed it for his own clumsiness, even though logically he knew that his toe did not have a mind of its own, no matter how much he could swear it did.

He hobbled into the loo, took his shower, and then proceeded to take more care with his appearance than he had in quite some time. From his closet, he chose a dark brushed wool suit with a silk shirt in a color that couldn't quite be called burgundy. He noticed that recently he had developed a penchant for red hues, so long as they didn't remind him of a Gryffindor.

He sat down on his bed, rubbed his toe, and pulled on his socks. He looked at his clock and noticed that he was running late. "Damn that blasted toe!" He snarled. Nevermind his toe honestly wasn't alive separate from his brain, but at the moment, that didn't quite matter.

He threw on the first pair of dark shoes he could find and waltzed out of his home. He had exactly one half hour to reach his destination. He had chosen the destination as a place that was both neutral and beautiful, and Mrs. Pembroke was expected to arrive at Highgate Cemetery within the hour, and he could only relish in the fact that he had thought to make arrangements for her transport the day before.

* * *

Penelope could not imagine where the driver of the limousine was taking her. Of course, she had been rather surprised to find her escort a true limousine instead of her accustomed taxi. It was hard to believe that she was actually about to meet Devin- no Draco, in order to conspire against Hermione, but it had to be done. She couldn't fathom Hermione living out her years alone instead of finding a chance with her first true love. Most people didn't get second chances, and she wasn't about to let Hermione Granger pass up her possibly only chance at happiness.

True, Hermione would call her view rather old fashioned and not the ideal for a "modern woman," but just the same, she knew the glint in Hermione's eye whenever she saw something that touched her with its simple romanticism.

Suddenly, she became aware that the driver had stopped- and to say that she was surprised to be stopped in front of the Highgate Cemetery would be an understatement. She felt a certain chill remembering the long history of the grounds- including the vampire hunts by a certain David Farrant during the 1970's.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo and into the bright, but supremely gothic view. Why Draco wanted to meet there of all places, should couldn't imagine, but it wasn't as if she had been given the chance to provide suggestions.

She wandered through the front gate and slowly along the paths of the cemetery, not having any idea where to find the man she had come there to meet. Before she knew it, she was struck by the beautiful and somewhat awful majesty of the place. It was both romantic and scary, and to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure what to think.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand grab her shoulder and she screamed.

Draco jumped back and stared at her as if she'd swallowed a cat. "Are you well?"

Penelope stood for a moment and simply caught her breath. "You would think that one as intelligent as you would know better than to frighten an old woman out of her wits!" She promptly swung her purse at Draco and hit him over the head with it.

"Ow!" Draco yelled. "What was that for?"

Penelope composed herself. "You know very well what it was for. Now if you've had enough of your shenanigans, shall we address the reason you brought me to a cemetery for God's sake?"

Draco couldn't contain himself any longer. The whole situation was ludicrous. He burst into a round of hysterics so intense that he tripped over a gravestone and bounced his head off the earth with a thump.

Penelope watched the boy roll around in the grass with an amused expression on her face. She could see that he was full of pain, but there was hope for him yet, and Hermione would be positively silly for rejecting this poor creature.

She daintily stepped forward and offered Draco a hand. He stopped laughing long enough to take it and managed to get up without too much difficulty.

"I'm alright." Draco said and dusted himself off. "Come. I've prepared a place for us to work over things."

Penelope chuckled and followed the tall blonde through several twists and turns of the path until they came to a secluded spot with a stone bench. He motioned for her to sit, and she did. He waited until she was seated before taking his place alongside her on the bench- keeping his gentlemanly training in check.

Draco was nervous. He couldn't help it. This was the one woman who stood between his success or failure, and to mess things up with her would be the equivalent of emotional suicide. He cleared his throat. "I assume you've read my books, since you know who I am."

Penelope nodded. "In fact, I am quite a fan of yours."

Draco nodded. "Then I would presume that you have read my first book, 'Regret'."

Penelope nodded slowly. She had a feeling that the young man was about to tell her something rather important.

"That book is the story of Hermione and I. Pretty much everything is in there, with a few minor changes, but the story is rather truthful."

It was then that Penelope understood why Hermione was so reluctant to take Draco back. He'd betrayed her in the one way that was so difficult to ignore. "I have never called myself a good person. At times, I'm rather stupid, but I digress. Hermione is what the American's call "The One Who Got Away". I have tried countless ways that I know to apologize to her, but nothing has worked. Knowing what you do, I wouldn't blame you if you refused to help me, but the truth is, I have always loved Hermione, and I have never stopped loving her. I know that I have been bad. I know that I have made a mess of things, but the years that I have been without her…well…can only be described as agony."

Penelope looked at Draco coldly. "If everything happened the way you say it happened in the book, I can understand your side of things, whether you were stupid or not. But I can see Hermione's side of things too, and what I want to know is, why shouldn't I just kick you in the bum and be on my way?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Because I love her. I know I am a snake. I know I'm not trustworthy, and probably not worth much of anything, but I do love her. Every bit of pain I have caused her wasn't intentional. I have no way of explaining myself except to say that I was recovering from a horrific ordeal when I had my lapse of judgment. But Hermione cannot say that I hid it from her. I came out and told her what had happened. I have no excuses for my actions. But all that I want from her is a second chance. If that isn't good enough, I truly understand."

Penelope started the young man in the eyes. His eyes were unusual, that was true, but they had a sadness about them that she hadn't seen in someone of his years in quite a long time. She couldn't say why she believe him exactly, but somehow, she knew that by helping Draco, she was helping Hermione, and that was why she agreed to help.

"So what do you want me to do?" Penelope asked.

Draco wiped his hand over his hair. "I want to try to get back into Hermione's life. I know it won't be easy, but this is the only thing I can think of to do. If I can put myself in situations where she can't help but notice me, maybe I'll become such a nuisance that she will start talking to me- even if it is just to yell at me. And maybe, just maybe, that will give me the chance to show her that I'm still here."

Penelope nodded. "So how do I help you do that?"

Draco handed her a card. "This is a tele number I have for this purpose only. Whenever Hermione is going to go to a specific store, or meet someone for dinner, just let me know when and where, I'll get there and make sure she seems me. You don't have to specifically make places for me to go, I just want any chance I can to run into her."

Penelope sighed. "Isn't that a bit like having me help you be a stalker?"

Draco laughed. "Somehow, I think a stalker would be better skilled than I at running around trying to get in Hermione's good graces. I don't want her phone number or know where she lives unless she tells me. All I want to do is be able to show up at a book store if she happens to be there. I wish her no harm."

Penelope nodded. "I will see what I can do. I don't have any promises, you understand."

"I understand."

Penelope rose from the bench and turned to face Draco. "If the fates are in favor, you will be getting a call from me Mr. Alexander. Otherwise, be sure to keep your nose out of trouble if you can mange."

"Yes, Ma'am." Draco said.

Penelope walked away, back into the twists and turns of the paths of the cemetery. Draco sighed, picked himself up off the bench and walked away in the opposite direction. The only thing left for him was hope.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros, and JKR

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros, and JKR.

A/N: I know it has been absolutely ages since I have provided a chapter. Life has thrown me a few nails in the past few months. I hope to start updating more often, but I'm not making any promises. I hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

Penelope wasn't sure why she'd agreed to Mr. Alexander's request, but she found that once she had arrived back at her home, she was very excited. It wasn't often that excitement entered her life, and with the way things were going- things were going to get most interesting.

She placed her purse on the hall table after opening the front door, slipped out of her jacket, and walked over to her telephone nook. The red light was flashing on her answering machine. She pressed the button and found herself listening to the calm, proud voice that only belonged to one Hermione Granger. Not bothering to listen to the rest of the message, she picked the phone up off the cradle and rang Hermione.

She did not even bother waiting for Hermione to say her greeting after she heard the line engaged.

"Hermione dear. I just received your message when I walked in the door. How are you?" Penelope said with a voice that dripped slightly of saccharine.

Hermione coughed. "Er.. I'm fine. I had called to see if you wanted to make a trip to the bookstore and get some coffee afterwards."

Penelope smiled. She knew that she couldn't let the excited giggle escape. Hermione must not know that something was odd. She wiped her free hand over her skirt. "I think that would be splendid dear? Our usual spot?"

Hermione chuckled. "That sounds good to me. What time is good for you?"

Penelope thought for a moment. "Why don't we make it dinner as well. I'll pick you up at 6. I'm just dying to try that new little French café."

"What new French café?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear, you have been working too hard. It's the prettiest little spot near the library. I just passed it, and they have the loveliest little pansy bouquets on the tables." Penelope knew she was embellishing just a tad, but she couldn't help herself. It was all much too exciting. Somehow it didn't matter that she passed the café on the way to help Mr. Alexander with his most excellent plan.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in only what could be called "Snape fashion." "Alright then. I'll expect you at 6."

"Okay dear. Ta ta for now!" Penelope said cheerfully. After she had replaced the phone on the cradle, she grabbed her purse and snatched her address book. She could only hope that Mr. Alexander would not be put off by French cuisine.

* * *

Draco flung himself down on the sofa. He hated this part- the waiting. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that for much of his childhood he experienced instant gratification. But somehow, that didn't make up for the horrors he'd experienced.

He adjusted himself into a comfortable position and was just about to fall asleep when his phone began to ring. He snatched it off the table. "Yes?"

"Mr. Alexander, I hope I haven't bothered you." The voice on the other end said excitedly.

"Mrs. Pembroke, what a pleasant surprise!" Draco sat up on the sofa and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I thought you might like to know that Miss Granger and myself are having dinner this evening at La Fin Absolue du Monde. We should be there in the neighborhood of 6:30." Mrs. Pembroke said.

Draco couldn't help but smile. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Nonsense," Penelope said. "But if you hurt her, you will meet a rowdy pack of wolves. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco shook his head. If only this woman knew what he'd been through. But then, little old ladies were scary in their own right. "Yes, Madam."

Mrs. Pembroke coughed. "Until then."

Draco heard the familiar click of the phone hanging up. He placed the phone back on the table and sat for a moment- willing his hands to stop shaking. If he horrendously failed this time, he knew there would be no other chances. He could only hope that he didn't make too much of a fool of himself and that Hermione would not be completely repulsed by his presence.

He got up from the sofa and ran to the shower. He needed to impress.

* * *

"Watch out!" Hermione squealed as Mrs. Pembroke narrowly avoided hitting a dashing tom cat with her car.

Penelope laughed. "Dear, you are much too excitable. He was miles away from me."

Hermione crossed her arms. _More like inches and I expected to die._

"Hermione dear, you really do need to loosen up." Penelope said as she pulled into an empty space at the restaurant.

Hermione once again found herself making that "snapely" expression. "I think I'm loose enough thank you."

Penelope laughed again and motioned for Hermione to follow her. Hermione did so begrudgingly.

Once they reached the door, a doorman opened the door for them with timed precision. All Hermione could do was keep from groaning. She had been to these uber fancy places before, and although she could now afford them once in awhile, she never would feel comfortable inside them.

Suddenly, Penelope froze and Hermione, not paying attention plowed into the back of her friend.

"What in God's name…" Penelope muttered, completely ignoring Hermione crashing into her and staring at Mr. Alexander waving his arms frantically- not unlike a baboon who somehow caught its behind on fire.

Hermione looked to see what had her friend so engrossed and could not help but laugh. Part of her was upset to see Draco there, but this was probably the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen. Apparently, Draco had ordered a baked Alaska- which was not spread in globs about the room. While Draco's shirt sleeve was on fire, instead of dropping to the floor to smother it like a normal person- he was dancing about the dining room like a rampaging wildebeest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione ran past Mrs. Pembroke and snatched the first water glass she saw and doused the silly goat with the glass of water. Steam wafted up from his arm, and he stared at her- not looking unlike a drowned rat.

Draco glared at her for a moment, but couldn't help himself and began to laugh. "Granger, what am I ever going to do without you?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "You should have thought of that before you became a doofus."

Penelope stepped over the puddle of water left over from Draco's snafu and handed Draco a handtowel. "Mr. Alexander. Somehow I don't think the world was expecting you to defeat the evil monster 'Baked Alaska'."

Hermione snorted. She looked at Penelope with a twinkle in her eye. "If you think this is funny, you should have seen what we used to call the "ferret incident".

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger… do you realize that was one of the most humiliating moments of my life?"

Penelope grinned. "So, Mr. Alexander. I'm assuming that you no longer plan on continuing?"

Draco laughed. "Not bloody likely. Somehow I think I've made a bigger fool out of myself than I imagined."

Hermione looked at the both of them. Something was definitely up. "Ahem."

Draco finished wiping the baked Alaska from his clothes. "Hermione, let's just say I'm a stupid ignorant dolt. I think it's high time we both had a discussion that doesn't break into a brawl."

Hermione took a step back. This was a different Draco than the one she knew. The old Draco would have run from the place, leaving them all to laugh behind him. This new Draco…. Well, he was something else. "Only if Penelope can be there to be the mediator. I don't think either one of us want a repeat of last time."

Draco looked at her sadly. "No… no we don't."

* * *


	41. Chapter 41 Fin

Disclaimer: All HP characters are owned by Warner Brothers and JKR.

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't worked on this for a long time. For awhile, I just couldn't bring Draco to light again. I just wasn't feeling it. But finally, I found my muse- so happy day! I hope that you like this final chapter. I know that you probably weren't expecting the end to come here, but it felt right.

I have a feeling some of you will want to throttle me for this chapter. I hope that it has been worth the wait. Just a little temptation- I have a new fic in the works. Hopefully, the first chapter of it will be posted sometime this month.

--

"So, where shall this refined meeting take place?" Hermione asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, you know, it would be nice to get the "Burnt Alaska" smell gone from my arm."

Penelope looked at the two youngsters and began to laugh. "Children, I swear. The both of you are going to give me a heart attack with your foolishness"

Hermione shook her head. "Now really, I know we aren't that bad."

Penelope's eyes sparkled. "Well my dear, you may not be, but the boy however... I'm just not sure."

"Not wait just one moment. You barely know me, how in God's name can you expect to know what I am and am not capable of?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Because, "Mr. Alexander", I know you all too well, and Penelope is not an idiot. You are evil, ludicrous, and maybe just a mite insane." Hermione said, doing her best not to laugh, but failing horribly.

"Well... one can hardly argue with a spiel like that." Draco smiled. He knew he was finally getting somewhere. If he could make her laugh, maybe then things would be okay. "Now, can I ask a simple favor?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?"

Draco took an unsoiled business card from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Call around 7. That will give me time to make myself presentable. He took a deep breath, hoping that he hadn't yet again made a dreadful mistake.

"Of course she understands." Penelope said, grabbing Hermione by the arm. "I'll see that she comes to call at 7, Mr Alexander."

Hermione frowned, but once Penelope reached this level of interference, there wasn't much she could do.

"Thank you, Penelope. I am greatly appreciative." He said, smiling at the elder lady. He turned to Hermione. "I'll see you... later." He didn't give her time to make a single utterance. He was gone from the cafe in what seemed like an instant.

"One of these days, I'm going to strangle him." Hermione said.

"Now dear, that is no way to talk about your future betrothed."

Hermione glared at Penelope. "Keep it up, and you might be next on my list."

Penelope laughed. "Yes dear, anything you say. Just remember to be on your best behavior."

"What? Do you mean you aren't coming with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, dear. He is a man. I am an old lady. I would only be in the way of the natural course of things."

Hermione shook her head and allowed herself to be lead from the cafe, there really wasn't much else she could do.

--

Draco hopped into his car and drove as fast as he could to his home. He knew he couldn't mess this up. It was bad enough that he'd had so many chances, but he knew that if he didn't get this one right, he might as well give up what was left of his humanity.

As soon as he reached his house, he let himself into the garage and darted into the house and up the stairs. In minutes he was finished putting himself back together. His hair was still wet, but at this point, he didn't really care. All that mattered was Hermione.

He tidied his sitting room that didn't need tidying, and took his seat near the fireplace. All that was left now was to wait... and think. He'd been wanting this moment for years, and now he didn't have the slightest idea as to what to say. Part of him wanted to take her and lock her in the cage he had specifically put in the basement years ago, but he couldn't do that. He wanted Hermione for him, but not as a slave. He wanted her to like him, even if there was still a part of him that wasn't quite right. He hoped that getting her in his life would keep that part of him from coming out so often, but he still didn't know if it would work. Above all, he didn't want to hurt her.

He supposed that his time in the human world had helped to hold him steady for awhile. He knew that no one knew what lurked behind his eyes. It helped that humans had contact lenses. They wouldn't understand his odd eyes. Of course, he wasn't sure if anyone could ever understand him anymore. He looked at the clock. it was a quarter to 7. He could only wonder if she was still as early as she used to be. Part of him hoped so, it wouldn't do for him to think those thoughts much longer. The longer he thought like that, the closer the beast came to surfacing, and the beast did not need to surface.

Suddenly, he heard the crunch of gravel. He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed. Maybe something was going right for once.

He got up from his chair and walked over and opened the door. She was just getting out of her car and seemed shocked to see him waiting for her.

--

He was waiting for her. It was almost like a little puppy waiting and waiting for its master to return. She grabbed her purse from the car and smiled.

"Welcome, Hermione." He said.

Hermione walked up the drive. He stepped aside so that she could enter. It was funny, she didn't remember Draco being this gentlemanly.

As she walked into his home, she was astounded by the luxury of it. It wasn't as if she didn't know that he and his family had money, it was just that she had never seen so many expensive things in one place outside of a museum.

"This is beautiful, Draco." Hermione said.

Draco smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione looked around dazedly. "Sure." She said, not really knowing what she had just been asked.

Draco left her and she wandered into the sitting room. The room was ivory with a powder blue carpet. Everything was clean and modern, and clearly very expensive. Before she knew it, she felt a hand on her elbow. She looked up.

"Your drink, Hermione." Draco said. She accepted it, and he led her to a chair in front of the fireplace.

She sat, set her drink on the table beside her, and took a deep breath. "So why did you bring me all the way over here, Draco?"

Draco nodded, he knew that question was coming. "I want another chance with you."

Hermione laughed. "Whatever for? Honestly Draco, the last time was just a complete catastrophe."

"I know, Hermione. Believe me, I know. What can I do to explain things to you? Ever since I lost you, I could not think of anyone else but you. I tried, I honestly did, but no girl compared to you."

Hermione shook her head. "Then, honestly Draco, you didn't try very hard. I'm not all that special. I am an ordinary woman."

Draco sighed. "That's where you're wrong, Hermione. That's where you've always been wrong. You are anything but ordinary."

"While the compliments are nice, Draco. Remember that it was your actions that caused all of this in the first place. I don't know what you want from me. I really don't. What I had to give wasn't enough for you before, why is it enough now?"

Draco tried to hide the anger from his eyes, but it just didn't happen. "You know, Hermione. I'm trying here. I really am. I have admitted I was an idiot. What else do you want me to do? All of this happened how many years ago and you still aren't over it?"

Hermione's eyes widened. He was right. She still wasn't over it. She still loved him. "No, I guess I'm not."

"You do know what that means, Hermione?" Draco asked.

She paused. "No, not really."

Draco smirked. "It means that you still love me. There is a fine line between love and hate. Have you crossed that line yet, Hermione?"

She wanted to lie, she really did, but she couldn't. "No. No, Draco. I haven't."

Draco nodded. "Well then. That brings us back to the original question. What are we going to do about everything?"

Hermione paused. What was the worst thing that could happen? That he would cheat on her again? She'd been through that once and survived. "Draco, I... I just don't know."

"Don't know what, Hermione? There is no sense in holding back. I'm not letting you go this time."

Hermione nodded. "So now what?"

Draco got up from his chair and pulled her up from hers. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to mess this up, Hermione. I promise you."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Draco bent down and kissed her. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her deeply and held her close.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Wow is right. I never thought I would get to feel that again." Draco mumbled into her hair.

Hermione swatted his face away. 'That tickles!"

Draco laughed. "I know other places I can tickle."

"Where you always this bad?" Hermione asked.

"Just when I was in a good mood."

Hermione chuckled. "So now what?"

Draco let her go and ruffled his hand through his hair. "Well, I could give you the grand tour, since you came all the way out here and all."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like a splendid plan."

Draco walked over to a desk, opened the front drawer and pulled out a key. He smiled a smile and wasn't quite right. His eyes turned dull and lost their sparkle. He turned to Hermione. "Might as well start with the basement."

--

The End

A/N: Don't kill me. The ending is my own homage to Lucio Fulci, the director of such films as "The Gates of Hell".


End file.
